The Kemei
by Arigamiokura
Summary: Okay this was a story I put on here last year some time. But, I didn't know how to separate into chapters. Now I have. It's the story about Itachi and Sasuke
1. Chapter 1

Brothers

Ch 1

Itachi walked by his partner Kisame. He found that he liked the man; which was odd because he was a criminal, a very bad one as a matter of fact. Of course Itachi had no right what so ever to speak ill of someone. He was the worst kind of person. He had killed his entire family; filled his own brother with hate, all for the sake of peace. He would have to see his sweet mother's face every day of his life, every moment his heart consumed by guilt.

He was good at what he did. He was a little surprised at that. But, after what he'd done the things he did now seemed mild. He had been in this organization for two years now. Kisame had been with him for a year of that time. They respected each other and Kisame had a kind of honor; he never snuck around if he came at an enemy it was straight forward. He was ruthless but, he was strangely kind. Itachi had seen him attack everything with ferocity but, he had seen him avoid innocents to his own detriment.

As far as this went Itachi was satisfied with his lot. He had chosen it how could he complain. So he played the part of villain with all he had. Soon it would be time to gather the elements to implement Madara's plan. He thought this was infantile but, he just did his job.

They walked along a path headed on another bounty run for money. They were supposed to find a man that was said to have great power and had really put a dent into the opposing forces from the grass so they had a hefty price on his head.

He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard a scuffle up ahead. He leapt and went to see what it was. Kisame frowned at his partner. "What are you rushing off for we aren't in that much of a hurry?" He sighed and followed. Itachi had always been a little odd.

Itachi landed on a cliff overlooking the trail. He had thought it was a fight and they perhaps could catch someone else to take into the collection house but, this wasn't a fight it was an assault. He frowned. A small woman very young, she couldn't be any older than him. She was fighting five attackers and, though she was fighting with a Kunai, she was not a ninja. Her attacks were clumsy but, she seemed to hold her own. She seemed to anticipate their movements. She had been wounded several times at least once severely; her ability to be on her feet at this point was a testament to her mettle.

She sliced a man's face enraging him. Itachi was already considering stepping in but, as he saw the man's face and realized what he intended to do he knew he couldn't let it happen. The men had her and the one she had cut was stalking forward and grabbing her legs. Itachi landed behind her silently. He slit the first man's throat then, swung around her lodging a shuriken in the temple of another. While a Kunai slid through the eye of the next. The last the one she had cut was the only one to have a chance to see him at all just as his life was snuffed out. It was over in seconds, never a sound but, the soft thud of the bodies landing on the packed earth.

She had closed her eyes tightly afraid of what was coming. She opened them now hesitantly. She saw him a meter away and froze. Their eyes met and he knew his would be red and frightening. "Are you alright?"

She watched him and frowned. "You killed them." At that moment Kisame landed beside him.

"What in the world made you…?" He looked around. "Okay so what happened here?" She looked at him and her eyes widened.

"You're…" She backed up which put her in the middle of a body. She fell and Itachi had to grab her before she landed in the bloody corpse he was certain she was already going into shock she had lost a lot of blood one of her wounds looked very deep and possibly vital it looked like her liver the blood was very dark. "Kisame, a mist swordsman." She was shaking and she looked at Itachi and shook harder because he was holding her up.

"He will not harm you we need to see to your wounds you are hurt."

Kisame looked at his partner in shock. "We're going to what?"

She looked at her self and saw the blood. She met his eyes again and her teeth chattered, a definite sign of shock and fear. Suddenly she went limp and her eyes fluttering shut. "Well she passed out what now hero?" Kisame asked sarcastically.

"There is a cave near here with a hot spring close by we need to tend her wounds." He leapt away.

"We?" Kisame just sighed and followed after him.

He unrolled a blanket and laid it out placing her gently on the ground. He looked at Kisame. "Could you get me some water?" Kisame just raised his brows.

"Alright." He just used his chakra too pull the water from the spring and carving a bowl from the stone then dumped the water. "Here you go." Kisame just shook his head and sat down in the cave entrance.

Itachi cut her dress away covering her with his cloak and looked at her wounds, he was right, it was her liver. He sighed. It would be very iffy. He pulled on his chakra. His medical Ninjutsu was very rudimentary it was just something you learned the basics of in the black ops training. But, it might work to keep an infection away he would just have to stitch the wound. It took a while there were six stab wounds but only one was in a vital spot. The rest were just muscle tears.

He sighed as he finished wrapping her bandages and laid her down covering her with his cloak. He frowned and walked to the mouth of the cave to sit with his partner. "Will she be alright?"

"I don't know I've done all I can." Kisame laughed softly.

"You are the oddest man I've ever known." Itachi sighed. "Why did you save her?"

"They were going to rape her until she died, you don't think that's okay do you?" Kisame frowned.

"No of course not, I'm a killer but, I don't sink that low."

"Then why ask me that? We are what we are but, I couldn't leave her there to bleed to death." He looked back at her, hearing her breathing change as she woke.

"What are you going to do with her now?" Itachi hadn't thought that far ahead. He had been worried about her life.

"I'll get her well enough to go on about her business then we'll part ways. That simple. surely she has a family to return to." Kisame nodded.

"Well alright but, we are suppose to be heading to that bounty." Itachi nodded.

"I know; meet me at my home in a month and we will leave from there. I know you won't want to stay here with me." Kisame smiled.

"Playing nurse maid isn't really my thing. No, if you are going to do this I think I'll go out on my own for a while." Itachi nodded. Kisame stood and looked at the girl that had shown him something in his cold partner he didn't know existed. "She is a pretty thing isn't she? It would have been a shame." Itachi just watched him leave.

He looked back at the girl and shook his head, he must be out of his mind. He stood and headed slowly to her. She had, been through an awful lot she must be frightened.

She heard him coming. She justg closed her eyes tightly she wasn't ready for this and since her sight had failed her all day today she was really feeling vulnerable. He sat down on a rock beside her and his lip turned up just a bit. Not quite a smile but, almost. "It's no use you're a terrible actress I know you're awake."

She sighed sadly and opened her eyes. She looked in his face and she almost gasped. She had been so frightened earlier she had thought she was seeing things. But, he really was that handsome. His eyes weren't the frightening red with the odd pattern anymore they were dark almost black. His hair was black as well though not as black as hers. It was sort of long too, tied with at the base of his collar. His eyes were soft. She just couldn't imagine him being a criminal. She could see the mark through his head band though the mark that said he was a rogue ninja that had broken away from the Leaf village. If her vision was working she would already know all about him. She frowned.

"Are you alright? Is the pain very bad?" She shook her head. "Are you thirsty?" She was, she felt like there was sand in her mouth. She nodded. He reached out to help her sit up but, she cringed. He watched her and moved very slowly as if trying to soothe a frightened animal. "I will not harm you. But, I don't want you to reopen your wounds you must be careful."

She sighed and, relaxed, he helped her sit up and she drank the water he offered. Then he laid her back down. She just watched him. "Are you going to play mute or will you speak to me?" He asked nonchalantly and met her eyes.

"I guess I'm just frustrated." She answered. Her voice sounded hoarse.

"About what? Getting injured you are not a ninja and even then fighting off five attackers that were would have been difficult." She frowned.

"That's not what I meant and, it didn't seem to bother you. I never even heard you." He looked away and she narrowed her gaze. "You're not just a missing nin are you? Your something else."

"You don't want to know what I am." He met her eyes. "But, I won't harm you. I will stay here and help you until you can leave on your own to family or friends that can help you recover the rest of the way." She just nodded.

"Okay but, I'm still bothered by something." He raised his brows.

"What?" He looked guarded.

"I don't even know your name. I know who Kisame is I'm from the mist. We all know him." She looked at him intently. "I can't see anything about you at all."

His head went up and he watched her carefully. "Why would you expect to know anything about me?"

"I can see the future at least when it has to do with me and I never saw you coming. In fact I haven't been able to see anything since I woke up this morning. I woke up and set out on my next job and I couldn't see anything. I made the mistake of thinking that meant there was nothing to see. Man was I wrong. I could only see a moment or two ahead when the men attacked." He looked thoughtful.

"I see that's how you anticipated their moves." She nodded.

"Usually I would have seen them coming around the bend a long way off and could have avoided the conflict. I try to avoid being alone with men at all cost." She looked around. "Things like this don't usually turn out so well for me."

"I'm not going to hurt you, you don't have any reason to fear me." She raised a brow.

"I believe you I don't really understand it but, I do. I just wish I could see something a name or something. Usually I really would already know all about you." He looked away again.

"Perhaps it's for the best. I don't want to harm you." She frowned.

"I thought you said you wouldn't." His eyes met hers again. "Ah but, if I knew too much. Would you kill me?"

He never wavered. "Yes. But, you wouldn't know I wouldn't be cruel."

She closed her eyes and laughed sourly. "Dead is dead. Geez I can't believe this." She opened her eyes. "Can, I at least know your name?"

"Itachi…Itachi Uchiha." She nodded.

"Thank you." She tried to sit up and hissed with the pain. He gently pushed her back down.

"You must rest. You were severely injured. You are lucky to be alive." She slid a hand gently down her side to where the pain was worst. She felt the bandages and she could even feel the stitches pulling a little.

"You stitched my wounds and bandaged me." He watched her face. "Why would you do that?"

"I told you I don't wish to harm you." He stood. She just got more and more frustrated. How could he be a criminal and be so kind to her.

"I don't understand you at all." He watched her face.

"Get some sleep." She frowned.

"I really wish I could see." His eyes spun and she gasped. He touched her forehead. She felt her lids get very heavy and she suddenly needed to sleep. He watched her fall into slumber and was very glad for her lack of vision he really didn't want to hurt her.

She slept for two days and on the third day he was very worried because she was burning up. She had a fever. She had gotten an infection anyway. He needed a medical ninja. How was he going to save her? For some reason he just needed to save her it was a priority. He just had to. He placed a cool rag on her brow and stood. He had to go to the village. He pulled on his hat and left. He went to the village. It wasn't far. He wondered if it was her village. They were close to the Leaf no she said she was originally from the mist. He hated going into places like this because they knew him sometimes. It had been more than several years but, the Uchiha were well known here. He covered her with a blanket and took his cloak.

He walked into the village the wide hat pulled low over his face only his eyes were visible which didn't help either anywhere besides his home or the cave any where he knew he could let his guard down he could let his eyes fall dark here he had to use his sharingan or have his vision impaired. His eyes were failing quickly. It was fitting he supposed.

He moved into the village quietly to the area where the medical corps would be. He should use genjutsu. It was the most efficient way. "Can I help you young man?" He looked at the elderly woman that stood by.

"I need a medical ninja I have a girl that has been injured I did all I can but she now has a fever." She watched him and his eyes and hers narrowed.

"Very well, take me to her." He didn't argue he just took her. They moved back to the cave and she walked to the girl removing the blanket. "Who is this girl to you?"

"She was attacked on the highway. I couldn't let the men do what they wanted so I stopped them but she had already been injured." She never said a word just harrumphed. He had a feeling she knew exactly who he was.

She started her work and the girl winced. He frowned. "Don't worry that is the healing. I can not heal it without it hurting and all I can do is take the infection away she will still have to heal on her own. I am old and my power is not what it used to be."

He frowned. "Then why didn't you just point me to a younger more powerful ninja?"

She met his eyes and hers were cold. "Do you think I would allow one of my ninja to go anywhere with you Itachi Uchiha. I know who you are. I know what you did. I came because I am old and nonessential and you could have been telling the truth which it looks like you were. But, I could not let one of my own come here with you incase you were simply luring someone away."

He sighed. "Very well. I will leave and you can take her to the village. You could care for her."

"We do not want anyone associated with you in our village."

"But, she's not she was just a girl that was in the wrong place at the wrong time." She nodded.

"Maybe but, you can not blame me for not believing you."

"No." He knew she was right he had chosen this life. He must live with it. He just hated it that this innocent woman would have to pay for it as well.

"Will you tell them she's here?" She shook her head.

"No, I don't know why you committed the atrocity you did but, I won't be a part of this innocent girl being harmed because of something you did. Just get her well enough to move and leave this place." He looked at the ground.

"If you believe she is innocent then why not help her?"

"Because I am old and foolish and, I would like to believe that you have a heart but, I will not bet the safety of my village on it." She finished and stood. "Now the infection is gone. Just care for her. I will come up here in a few weeks don't be here when I arrive."

"What's to stop me from killing you or simply making you forget ever meeting me?" He asked her mildly. "Then I wouldn't have to move her until she was fully recovered."

She laughed harshly. "A man who is so worried about a stranger is not likely to kill and old woman who only cares about her people."

He watched her eyes intently then sighed. "No I suppose not."

"Goodbye Itachi Uchiha of village hidden in the leaves." He nodded and watched her walk away. He was used to the hatred, the disgust but, this girl shouldn't have to deal with that. Perhaps it would have been better to leave her there she could have been found by one of the villagers then she would have been helped. Or she would have died out there. There was no right answer. It didn't matter now he had made his decision and it was done. He had taken the responsibility for this woman and he would do his best.

He cared for her for three more days waiting for her to wake. He hadn't slept it had been touch and go. He had been very worried. He changed the rag on her forehead her fever was gone but, she had started bleeding again. He laid his head back.

At first he thought he was dreaming. "Itachi." He frowned. The whisper was soft like a caress. "Itachi." His eyes opened and he looked into her beautiful face. His eyesight wasn't great but, he could see her beauty.

She watched him her head felt so heavy even her hands felt heavy. It was like she weighed a thousand pounds. He was quiet. His eyes closed. He was the most handsome man she had ever seen. His sad face was relaxed in sleep. She sighed his name. He had stayed with her this whole time? How long had she been here like this?

When she whispered his name again he opened his weary eyes and they were already spinning and changing. He leaned up and looked at her and he smiled. Oh he was beautiful when he smiled. She smiled tiredly back at him. "Hey sleepy. How are you feeling?"

"Like I'm too heavy and I'm so thirsty," She reddened. "And, I really need to pee." She blushed all the way to her toes and he laughed.

"Well I think we can take care of that." He stood up and leaned down pulling her into his arms. She gasped and closed her eyes. She tried not to shake. "Are you still afraid I'll hurt you?"

"No." She said her eyes closed tightly.

"Liar." He said softly. "I won't I have done many things in my life that I regret but, I have never done that." She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Now I'm going to take you to a spring I'm sure you want to bathe too." She nodded gratefully. They headed down the hill and she had to close her eyes again because his break neck pace scared her to death. She opened her eyes again once he had safely come to a stop. She looked at him and hoped she would see something. She frowned. He set her on her feet. "Still frustrated."

"Yes but, I think you're happy about it." He smiled and shrugged. "I suppose you'd feel guilty if you had to kill me after taking care of me."

"Yes I would."

"You'd do it though wouldn't you?" He just looked her in the eye. "I thought so." She sighed. "Well I don't know anything so you're safe for now. Or I am, whatever."

"I told you, you would never know. I wouldn't hurt you." She barked out a laugh as she sat slowly beside the water. "And, I told you dead is dead. Whether it hurts or not."

She could hear him moving away. "That is not at all the case. Death can be an instant release or an endless agony."

"Some how that doesn't make me feel better." She mumbled and thought she heard him laugh. She went and took care of her first need then she moved back to the spring and saw a water bottle and sighed happily. "Thank you." She didn't get a response but she knew he was out there somewhere giving her as much privacy as he could. "What were you doing when you saw me?"

"That would be the part where you knew too much." He sounded amused.

"I was going to a Lord's house to pick a husband for his daughter. You not only saved my life you saved me from spending a month interviewing idiots. I think I'd rather be stabbed." He laughed. "I think this is going to be an interesting time in my life. I can't believe that I'm sitting here bathing with a man that I know is a criminal and I don't feel afraid."

He sat in the tree and listened to her soft voice. He liked it. It had been a long time since he had listened to a woman's voice. Konan didn't really count because she was so sad. Listening to her was like listening to his own sorrow filled heart. "Why are you so afraid of men? Have you been…hurt…maybe that's too personal?"

"No, I don't mind telling you." She let herself float. If there was a man on earth that she could tell this to he was it, she could see the secrets he already kept floating in his eyes whether she knew what they were or not. For some reason she knew he would understand. "I was a very small girl when my parents died. I am not a ninja but they were. My parents were from the mist and they fought in the coup that Zabuza started. They died protecting the Mizukage. I was orphaned and had to live with relatives but, after that happened everything in the mist was in an upheaval. So my relatives became too poor to care for me. A Lord offered to take me in if I would work for him. My relatives didn't know what he wanted. I don't think they ever would have accepted." She sighed. "But, he saw me as something to use later when I was older. A concubine I guess. I saw it, saw what he wanted, saw what he would do to me. So as I got older I waited and when I knew it was coming I ran away.

"Everywhere I went it was like that I got a job as a waitress and they tried to corner me in an alley. I don't really know what it is. I know that I'm pretty but, I must look like prey to them. Like a helpless easy meal. I don't really understand it." She dunked her head and washed her hair. When she came back up she sighed. "It just seems to be my lot in life. Maybe when I get old and wrinkly they'll leave me alone." She stood and stepped slowly out of the water. There were new clothes lying where her tattered robes had been. She shook her head slowly and smiled. The big fluffy towel looked new. When she was dressed she turned and looked at him. He stood several meters away. "I saw my wounds you really did save my life."

He just picked her up this time she didn't worry. She was too tired. "I'm so tired all the sudden."

"You are still very weak. You will need a lot of rest before you really feel better." She let her head fall to his chest.

"Okay… Itachi?"

"What?"

"Thank you. I know you have probably wished you would have just left me there but, I'm glad you didn't" He sighed.

"I haven't wished that at least not how you believe."

"I'm glad I met you. You're a nice man."

"No I'm not." He said the words softly. She just let herself drift by the time they were back at the cave she was sleeping soundly. He laid out fresh blankets and set her down gently. "If you only knew you would run screaming." He watched her sweet face. She was too good to even speak to him.

After a week she started getting better. But, after a month she was still as weak as a kitten and the worst wound wasn't healing very quickly at all. He looked at her and sighed. "You are not better."

"It's okay I know you have to go. I can fend for myself. Itachi you have already done more than you had to." He sighed.

"I can't do that. Where do you live I can take you there?"

She smiled. "I don't really live anywhere."

"What am I going to do with you?"

"I'll go to the village it's not far." He frowned.

"You can't, they saw you with me. I had to get you help when you had a fever. They know I was here with you they wouldn't help you. I'm sorry." She cocked her head and looked at him.

"What did you do? How could you be so hated?" He looked so sad she almost cried.

"I told you before, you don't want to know what I am." He looked out the cave mouth. "I don't have any choice. Wait here I'll return." She watched him leave and his face bothered her. Was this the end would he sneak up on her and kill her. To put her out his misery. She had no doubt he could do it. And, if he decided to do it, it would be unavoidable.

She sighed and just waited there was no point in worrying over something she couldn't stop. She could try to get away but, she wouldn't get far.

He walked back in an hour later and she smiled then she saw he wasn't alone and she frowned and felt her fear rising. "So this is her. You saved her. Why, she is pretty?"

"Even you should understand why." This man wore a mask and he shrugged.

"Yes I suppose. So what do you want from me?"

"Take her to my home she is much too weak to travel that far and I don't have the time to carry her." He looked at Itachi and she could see his eye was the same as Itachi's But, his eye was evil.

"Very well but no more favors." Itachi's eyes narrowed.

"I owe you nothing." He stepped towards Madara and he held up a hand.

"Alright don't set me on fire." They wore the same cloak that Kisame had worn so this man was in the same organization as Itachi. He reached for her but, she cringed away from him. Itachi knelt down to her. "He is going to take you to my home, come you can't travel there it's too far and he can take you there in an instant." He helped her stand. She shivered and leaned into Itachi. "Just close your eyes." She did and buried her hands in his cloak. Madara frowned. He used his eye and in an instant they stood in front of his home. "You can open them now." She felt Madara's hand leave her and she shivered again.

"Don't get attached to her women are not for men like us." Itachi just stared at him and he was gone.

She looked around and sighed. "Oh its beautiful."

"It's old and run down…now what am I going to do with you?" She frowned.

"I hate being a burden." He just shrugged.

"You didn't ask to be attacked and you didn't ask for my help." He pulled her up into his arms and carried her into the house. "Kisame will be here by tomorrow and I will have to leave. I'll make sure the house is stocked with everything you need."

"I don't have any money." She looked at the ground as he carried her into the house.

"I have a lot and no one to spend it on. Don't worry." She looked in his eyes.

"Are you really that alone?"

"Why does it look like that bothers you?" He watched her face.

"It does bother me. That man in the mask is related to you isn't he?" He nodded. "He's evil. He scares me. I can feel it when he touched me it made me sick."

"And, yet my touch doesn't bother you." She smiled.

"That's because you aren't evil." He watched her and sighed.

"Yes I am, in the worst way. But, I still won't hurt you." He set her on her feet.

"Unless I see a vision of your evil agenda right." She smiled sarcastically.

"Right." He smiled a little. He couldn't seem to help it. She was so absurd. Making jokes about her possible demise. He just watched her as she looked around the house in wonder. "It's huge."

"It was a mansion that belonged to an ancestor of mine it's run down but, the lights and the water works It's cold in the winter but, it's pretty cool in the summer." He sighed as they wandered. He opened a door. "You can stay in here…I have to go and get supplies."

He was gone and she just stood there a while then she decided to wander around and see what she could find. The house was huge. It really was a mansion it was round and had three levels. Each level opened onto a garden that circled the place it was wonderful. She had always loved flowers and growing things. This place had thousands of flowers they were just overgrown. She smiled.

He returned that evening late and she had found enough in the garden and had even snared a rabbit. So when he walked in he smelled food. He frowned.

He walked into the kitchen and she was washing dishes he didn't even know existed. "What is all this?"

"Well it looks like dinner but, maybe not." She smiled and raised a brow. "Maybe its an illusion like me getting sleepy every time I get curious about you." He looked at her and smiled.

She filled a bowl. "What it is, is rabbit stew because that was what I caught."

"You are going to reopen your wound." He frowned.

"I didn't run it down. I set a trap. Living alone and an orphan you learn things like that." She shrugged.

He watched her and then picked up the bowl. "Thank you." He wandered away and she sighed. Well that went well. She had hoped maybe he would open up a little no such luck. She ate and smiled. He had fed them all this time and it had been edible but she was definitely a better cook…

He sat in the parlor and looked at the bowl. It smelled like heaven. He took a bite and sighed. She was a really good cook especially since there wasn't anything here to cook. She must have found things growing outside. He could taste the wild herbs. If he wasn't careful he could grow attached to her. He hated Madara but he was right women were the last thing a man like him needed. He already knew the path his life was on and a woman was not part of it.

And, he didn't think he could be with anyone anyway how wrong would that be he had…well, he just didn't have any right to anything like that. He resolved himself to that thought and ate the lovely food. He took the bowl down and found her asleep her head on the table where she had fallen. She had over done it. He sighed and pulled her into his arms.

He carried her to the room he had set for her and laid her in bed. She mumbled but didn't wake.

He woke the next morning to a yelp and lurched out of the chair he had been in. He got down the stairs and found her in the kitchen and she was holding her side and laughing. Kisame was in the doorway looking at her his eyebrows raised. Itachi stepped in and looked at them both. "Well I thought I scared her but, now she's laughing."

"I was scared. I'm not used to being surprised." She sighed and gasped for air.

"Okay." He looked at Itachi and he sighed.

"Just go with him while I finish breakfast." Kisame looked at her and frowned. He wasn't used to women telling him what to do. He wasn't really used to anyone doing that but especially not tiny women. Itachi walked out and he followed.

"I thought you were going to send her home when she was better."

"She's not better. She almost died. She got a terrible fever and I had to get someone from the village to help." Kisame's eyes widened.

"You are going to great lengths to save this girl."

"Don't make anything of it." Kisame shrugged.

"She is an interesting creature. I don't think I've even been told to go away quite so well by anyone besides my mother." Itachi smiled.

"She is completely unaffected I know, it's odd isn't it? She meant what she said about not being surprised until the day she was injured she could see her own future." Kisame looked at him in surprise.

"Really then do we have to worry?"

"No she seems to be having a problem she finds it endlessly frustrating."

"She doesn't realize how dangerous we are does she?" Itachi looked out the window.

"She knows. I told her as much." He heard her coming. "She seems to not care. She is too pure a soul to comprehend what we are." She walked in smiling and set two heaping plates on the small table.

"Enjoy." She wandered away. Itachi followed her.

"You need to sleep." She closed her eyes.

"I'm not going to let you do that to me." He smiled at her.

"I don't need you to look at me and I wasn't using it anyway. But, you collapsed at the table last night you need to rest. Go and rest or I will tie you up and make you rest." She frowned.

"You would do that?" He just looked at her. "Oh fine." She wandered to her room and he heard the door shut. He shook his head and walked back into the parlor and sat down. Kisame was eating.

"This is wonderful. You know a housekeeper could be nice." He ate another bite.

"Very funny."

Kisame smiled. "Well it is good."

"I know. We're leaving in the morning." Kisame just watched him. He liked her. He never would have gone this far just out of duty at least he didn't think so it was hard to tell with Itachi since he wasn't supposed to care about anything. He had killed his entire family his own mother. Even Kisame couldn't do that. But, Kisame had a feeling there was more to the story than he knew but, he knew he wouldn't find out either.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

"There are plenty of supplies to last you while you heal the rest of the way, do not overdo it. If you reopen that wound no one will be here to help you." She nodded. She really wanted to be brave but, she was scared. She didn't know why she had gotten so attached to him but, for the last month she hadn't had to fight at all. She didn't want to go back to that.

He watched her eyes. "No one will bother you here. No one would dare to come here." His tone was grim and absolute she believed him. She nodded.

They left and she tried to busy herself with cleaning the house. It was a job that was for sure. She really wanted to be out in the garden but she knew that she couldn't do that she was still too weak.

After a couple of weeks she was feeling much better. She started slowly working her way through the house room by room. It was a fabulous home. The big furniture was still beautiful even if was from another century.

They had been gone for over a month and she was beginning to get worried that she may never see him again. She should have left. He was a criminal. In fact if she listened to him, he was the worst kind of criminal. She looked at the sun and smiled. She had a really hard time believing that.

Even though in her heart she knew he wasn't lying. He had been so kind to her. Even the swordsman though she did know what he was capable of. She was apprehensive of him but, not truly frightened. That was the big factor. For the first time in her life she felt safe.

It could make you accepting of a lot of things. She had moved to the outside and was working on the first tier of the garden. All small flower bushes and low plants with bonsai and other small shrubs then a couple of cherry trees every so often. All of it choked with weeds and wild. She finally felt normal the stab wounds just scars now.

Her side hurt every once in a while but nothing she couldn't live with. It was summer and the days were long, she loved this place. It felt like home. She didn't think of leaving though she knew she would have to. She was healed he would not want a woman around getting in the way.

Itachi walked up the stairs and looked at the garden surrounding the top level of the house. It looked like a garden. He closed his eyes. She was still here. He had hoped that she would have left though, a small part of him that he denied hoped she wasn't. It would make life easier if she was just gone. But, no she was here he could see her. She was on her knees pulling weeds. He sighed and moved towards her.

She couldn't hear him but, she knew he was there. She could feel him and it wasn't her sight which still seemed to elude her. His voice was soft as always. "You're still here."

"I'll go. I just…wanted to…know you were okay. I'll go." She went to the house quickly never looking at him. She gathered her small pack of things her father's Kunai and a couple of other things that had been hers.

"You were worried about me?" He sounded curious. She had wanted to avoid looking at him but, now she needed to see his face just once more before she left. She looked at him and her breath caught this was going to be hard she had no idea what this feeling was she had when she met his eyes relief that he was alright and something else. She didn't analyze it she was afraid to do that. She just nodded unable to speak. "That is not necessary."

She smiled at that. "It wasn't necessary for you to save me but you did. I'll go now." She couldn't help the crack in her voice as she said it or the tears that tried to spill over. She walked past him her head down. She didn't want him to see how much this hurt.

She headed down the hallway but, she froze when he was behind her his voice in her ear soft and sad. "You don't have to leave if you wish to stay." She closed her eyes. This was what she had dreamed of hoped for but, now it felt wrong she didn't want to take advantage of this man.

She shook her head. "You don't need me around bothering you. I don't want to be a burden."

"You are not a burden. It is up to you if you wish to stay, stay if you wish to go, go." He turned away and she stood there wondering what to do. She should leave but, he had offered for her to stay. She could leave step back into her boring lonely life or she could be here. Where she felt safe and at home, she smiled, she was not the kind of person that just took the easy way but, she wanted to be here this place had welcomed her. She had fallen in love with this old house and the beautiful garden. She still didn't know half of what she wanted to know. There were rooms she hadn't even been in. She wrapped her arms around herself and smiled. She would stay. She was so happy she ran to the kitchen to make dinner and sang to herself as she cooked.

He sat in his big red chair just listening to her sing. He had made her happy he supposed. He hadn't put a smile on anyone's face in a long time. He had forgotten how good that felt. All he ever seemed to do was cause pain and sorrow. He knew it was wrong but, if letting her stay here in the big dreary house made her happy he was going to let her.

He sighed at that. Her voice was sweet as it wafted up to him from the kitchen along with the smell of dinner. She brought it to him and left it outside because the door was closed. She set it down and walked quietly away. How often had his mother done that his eyes closed painfully. He didn't deserve this woman's kindness. He took the plate and ate the food he knew it was good but, the pain that thought had brought was too much for him to be able to taste anything. He only ate it because she would be sad if he didn't.

She took the plate away later when he set it outside. He thanked her and then watched the sun fall over the horizon. He would fall asleep in that chair.

She heard him when he woke and, listened to him go outside. She watched him from her window as he moved to a small courtyard that had all kinds of ninja training equipment. She watched in fascination as he moved so fast she could barely see him. She frowned because her vision swirled. It had been so long since she'd seen anything from the future she had almost forgotten the feeling. Suddenly she was looking at a very young man. But, his similarities to Itachi were uncanny. He was moving almost in sync with the man in front of her. They both flew through the air. She watched fascinated as one image seemed to mirror the other. Then it was gone. She blinked a few times and realized he was looking at her. She blushed and was going to turn but, he pointed at her and then motioned for her to come to him. She sighed. This would probably get her in trouble. Maybe training was some kind of secret. She walked slowly to where he stood and waited.

"Come here." He said softly. She walked to him and looked at him a little apprehensively. "Don't worry I just want to show you how to use that Kunai you have." She smiled.

"Really?" Her smile was bright when she met his eyes. He denied the warmth that brought.

"Here first I'll teach you to throw one that way hopefully you can keep your attacker away from you." She nodded and watched him. He threw it and it hit the target dead center. "Now you try."

She frowned. "I'm afraid I may end up putting out a window." He laughed.

"I don't think you're all that bad." He held out the knife and she took it. She immediately saw her first throw would be off to the right a bit and would hit the bushes so she adjusted. Then the next would be off to the left and hit the tree behind the bull's eye so she adjusted for that. Then she sighed as it went behind her and nearly hit him. She watched all of this until she had mentally gone through all the scenarios that were horrific until she had her stance and her hands just right. He watched her. "You are seeing the future aren't you?" She frowned.

"Yes," She looked at him. "You have a little brother his name is Sasuke and he looks a lot like you. He's as angry as you are sad but, I don't know why. I don't see the past. The present sometimes and usually the future but this was just him training and you both moved so similar it looked like a shadow. It was like moving poetry." She watched him and wondered if he was wary of her now.

He suddenly looked so sad she was sorry that she mentioned it. "Yes I have a little brother." He was silent for a small time. He closed his eyes. When they opened they were devoid of emotion. She cringed. "Go ahead and throw it." She sighed.

She turned her back and threw it and it landed outside the bull's eye but, it was at least on the target. She sighed. "That's very good for a first try. He laughed softly she looked at him and his face looked more normal. He didn't look frightening anymore. She sighed. "Here try again."

She did over and over and she did very well. He watched her improve quickly. Her mind was very sharp. She kept overextending her wrist. He didn't think he just did it or he might have never made the mistake. He moved up behind her and touched her arms. "Here your trying too hard you're a natural. You're just over thinking it." His hands moved with hers and he slid his fingers over hers touching the Kunai with her. "Like this." He pulled her wrist back slowly and showed her the way she should do it then faster and she let it fly and it went right to the center. They stilled and he felt the warmth of her and knew that this was not a good idea. He backed away slowly. She looked at him and her face was flushed. Yes this was a bad idea. She looked at him warily. "Why don't you practice by yourself for a while?" She nodded nervously.

He walked away and she took a deep cleansing breath. She had felt fine then he had touched her bare skin and she had felt like she was suddenly burning up. She shivered at the memory. She had seen the scenario of what would have happened if he hadn't walked away. The embrace she had seen had made her very nervous. She practiced for a while longer and smiled when she could hit the target several times in a row. She looked at the sun it was time to make dinner. For the next few days they avoided each other but, she finally decided that perhaps she could be around him. She wanted to know how to fight hand to hand but that would involve them being very close. She had thought on it and decided she really needed to know how to defend herself and she knew he could teach her.

"Itachi?" He looked up from the book he was reading. "Would you teach me to fight please? I don't know why but, I need to know." She watched his face hoping. She had seen this and she just knew it was important.

He watched her face and he could see she was nervous but, she was willing to do it anyway because one of her visions had told her she needed this. After she had told him about Sasuke he was unwilling to doubt her. That was something Kisame didn't even know. He nodded and stood. "Very well."

They walked back down to the training area and he started very slowly. She had never had any training at all. All of her reactions were instinct. But, she was a natural. She learned quickly. It became a daily project for them. He explained the elements to her and taught her to mold her chakra.

Within a few weeks she was already well above where she should be but, she could see the lessons before they were taught and find the best way to deal with each problem. It was almost like his eyes but, much more accurate. Had she begun as early as he had she would be a force to reckon with. He wish he knew her family background so he could learn what Ninjutsu she may be able to do or perhaps like him genjutsu would be more her forte. She was working with him at one point and he grabbed her from behind but she spun and rolled overtop of him. He watched her in fascination she was very good. Then she stopped and froze. She was touching his hand and he realized after a moment he was some how seeing one of her visions with her.

He saw himself. He was standing on the water and he was facing Kakashi. Then it was gone. "Oh. Who is that? He is very angry with you."

"He is a ninja from the leaf."

"He has an eye like yours. But, only one and he got it from a cousin of yours." Itachi nodded. "He is your brother's teacher. Along with a yellow haired boy and a young girl as well."

He watched her and listened. She smiled. "He likes your brother and he's proud of him. So are you."

"Yes." He said quietly but she watched as his eyes seemed to harden again. She sighed unhappily.

"You always get so upset when I see him. I suppose I shouldn't tell you. But, you must be very careful with the teacher he is powerful and the yellow haired boy his teacher is also someone you should be careful of. I don't know who he is but, I feel like you should be very careful. I don't know why you want the yellow haired boy." She frowned. "I don't think I want to know but, be careful." She sighed. "That's it."

He nodded. "Well that was actually very helpful. And, I'm glad you don't know what we want him for but, I don't think it will ever come to pass."

She looked sheepish but, she smiled. "I'm sorry but, I hope not."

He laughed. "Well do you want to practice more or are you done for today."

"I'd like to practice more." He nodded and pulled her around.

"You know that ability of yours to make someone else see things could be very useful." She smiled.

"How?" He just watched her and wondered. If she could control it she could show people things that would weaken them in a fight. But, that would taint her too. Did he want to do that? He didn't really think so.

"Never mind." She just shrugged. He wanted her to be able to defend herself. He didn't really want her to ever enjoy hurting someone else. It would change the beauty of who she was. They worked on it every day.

One day about a month into her training they were working together and she was learning to fight with a weapon. She had a Kunai and so did he. He was very careful with her they never truly made contact. He just couldn't make himself attack her for real. If she were truly another ninja maybe but, not her. She froze and stood up straight suddenly looking panicked. "What is it?"

"Someone is coming. The masked man and another." She shivered "So bad he's so bad."

"Go to the house into your room don't come back out and stay away from the window." She nodded and ran as fast as she could go. He pulled on his cloak and headed for the front of the house. He met them at the top of the stairs. It was Madara and Pain. "Why are you here?"

"We need you and Kisame to go to the leaf." Well after her vision he could see that coming. "He'll be here tomorrow you can leave out then. We need the nine tails. We need you to pick up a bounty on the way."

"Right now. He is the last to be sealed."

"He is young and vulnerable. If we wait too long taking him could be a problem." Itachi nodded. That was very possible considering his lineage. "He is with Jaraiya one of the Sanin." That was who she meant yes he was most formidable. He had set up a barrier that would stop them from sensing her. He was glad he had. Madara would take advantage of anything that might hurt him.

"Very well." He waited for them to leave and then he walked into the house. She was sitting on the bed. She jumped up when he walked in. She almost ran to him. He watched her with raised brows. "Were you worried again?" She blushed.

"There is no need." He sighed and turned away. "I will be leaving tomorrow."

"Just be careful of the white haired teacher. He's foolish but, dangerous." She said softly.

"Yes he is very powerful he is a legendary ninja. He actually taught one of the men that came today." She frowned.

"Not the man in the mask he's too old." She shivered. "The other man is so angry and hurt and he has two souls he scares me but, not like the man in the mask he doesn't have a soul at all just a black hole that sucks in anything good." Itachi watched her and thought that was a fairly accurate description of Madara.

"I will be gone at least a month or two I'll make sure you have all you need." She just nodded and spent the rest of the evening in silence. He wasn't sure but, he thought she might even miss him. How strange a feeling that was. Kisame arrived in the evening.

He walked in and she looked at him and smiled. "Hello Kisame. I made your favorite." He watched her in wonder.

"Did you?" He just shook his head and walked up the stairs. He walked into the parlor and sure enough his favorite dish was sitting there on the small table. He loved broiled fish of any kind but she had a way of making it that could make your mouth water. "She is still here."

"Yes."

"Why?" He looked at Itachi and wondered.

"She didn't wish to leave."

"Do you care for her?"

"I don't have that luxury." Kisame just watched him. He was the most unemotional man he had ever seen but, he was pretty sure there was something about this girl but, he had sense enough not to say anything. They left the next morning.

Two nights after he was gone she woke in the night screaming she had, had an awful nightmare. A horrible man a loathsome creature had attacked Itachi's brother. He had bitten him and caused him to have some kind of mark on him. That foul man Orochimaru wanted Sasuke for…Oh God he wanted him for a body. She had to run to the bathroom and wretch. What kind of a person was he? Oh how awful.

It took days to get his cold gaze out of her mind. She saw Itachi go to the yellow haired boy. He was so frightened of him. Then she saw his brother see him. She couldn't hear anything she just got impressions. He was so angry. He attacked Itachi and he stopped him. It was hard to watch but, she could feel Itachi's pain at what he was having to do and then his anger when he saw the mark on his brother he knew what the mark meant.

The white haired man arrived and they had to leave in a hurry she sighed with relief that the yellow haired boy was safe and so was Itachi. She really didn't want to think about Itachi hurting that boy. It was hard enough watching him fight with his brother.

She was already down to the second tier in the garden and had cleaned all of the first floor of the house. She was on the second floor now.

He came back and she knew he was there this time. He had gone into the house. He wanted to be alone. Kisame walked up behind her. "Yes Kisame."

"Why do you stay here? He is very cold he barely talks to you." She smiled.

"I like it here. I don't need to be entertained. I feel safe here. I keep the house clean and cook and I get to feel safe. You don't have to worry about someone lurking around every corner waiting to hurt you. They would be sorry if they did. I'm small and I look like prey." She shrugged. "I've spent my whole life running from men that wanted to hurt me. Now I don't worry anymore." She looked at the house. "I feel more at home here than I have anywhere."

"I wasn't complaining I'm here because you cook a hell of a lot better than I can." He laughed and wandered away. She smiled.

He stayed for a while but, then he left and she felt sad. He had been so scary at first but, now he was sort of endearing in a strange way.

Itachi sat on a bench and watched her. She felt him there. She was planting irises she had found in the woods. "Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"You saw?" His voice was very close. She didn't look up she wasn't afraid of him but, she knew the possibility was there that he would do what he said if she knew too much.

"Yes. I also saw your brother be attacked by that horrible man Orochimaru. I saw the mark on your brother. And, I saw you hurt him and I felt your pain. I don't understand what it is that makes that necessary but, I can tell that it is somehow important that he hate you. I am glad that the teacher saved the yellow haired boy. I'm sorry for that but, I am." She planted another flower.

"You saw an awful lot." He stood behind her watching her plant the irises. She didn't look worried though she knew far more than she should. "Irises were my mother's favorite flower."

She smiled and looked at him. "Mine too." He watched her soft beautiful face. Even though he couldn't see well without his sharingan he could see her well enough to know she was smiling at him. He just sighed and walked away. He wasn't sure he cared how much she knew. He was so miserable. He sat down and watched her again. "I'm sorry you had to see him." She stood and brushed her skirt off. "I know that really hurt you. I was very worried about the nasty man that put the mark on him. I know what he wants your brother for."

"Yes." His eyes were very hard and angry.

She walked to him and sat down. She looked at him and finally he met her eyes. "I don't think you have to worry, I can't see exactly but, I feel like your brother will be alright. He is going to have to go through a lot of pain but, I feel like he's going to be alright one day and I wouldn't feel that if that man was going to get what he wanted."

He was silent for a long time. Then his eyes closed and when they opened again they were red but they were softened. "Well do you want to train today?"

She smiled. "Yes I would like that."

He stood and they moved to the training area. Kisame was still around and he decided to watch them. He almost laughed. It was odd to see Itachi be so gentle. Especially after watching him with his brother, he had been surprised to see him. He had thought Itachi had killed them all. He didn't know why his brother was alive. Or why he didn't kill him. Itachi hadn't wanted to talk about it. He had been very cold until he got here now he was working with this tiny girl and he had already been teaching her for a while it looked like; she was very good for a novice. She actually came very close to getting the drop on him.

She lunged at him and he jumped back. Kisame laughed as they both landed in the Koi pond. She sat there and looked around. Itachi was already on his feet. He looked at her and smiled. He held out his hand and she took it laughing.

"Well that wasn't exactly what I planned." She stepped out of the water.

Kisame wandered away they were obviously done. He didn't know how close they were and he wasn't the kind to want to eavesdrop on something like that.

Itachi shook his head. He had been so wrapped up in her he hadn't even realized what was going on until he hit the water. They walked back to the house squishing all the way. He looked at her and wondered what he was going to do. She affected him more than he had realized. He hadn't fallen into water since he was a child.

That night after she had gone to bed he sat staring at the dark hearth it was still too warm for a fire. "Are you sure you don't care for her."

He looked at Kisame. "I told you I don't have the luxury of feeling for someone." Kisame just left it alone he saw no reason to argue the point. "You should try to get some sleep." Itachi walked out and Kisame just sighed. He didn't suppose he would ever understand him.

They were outside and she was on the last tier of the garden. She had worked on it now for three months and it looked wonderful. Even the two men who knew nothing of gardens though Itachi had grown up looking at one could see how beautiful it was. And the house was starting to look wonderful too. He looked at the house and it almost seemed more alive. She was bringing it to life. He frowned. It felt as if she was doing that to him as well. He had no business feeling that way…He was contemplating his guilt when she stood up and started looking around frantically. Kisame narrowed his gaze. "What's wrong with her?"

"Someone is coming." Itachi stood and their eyes met. She just walked quickly into the house. "She doesn't like the others."

"Ah I see." They watched as Zetsu and Sasori this time arrived. Of course it wasn't as quickly as Madara.

"Hello Itachi, Kisame." Sasori was a stickler for protocol.

Itachi sighed. "Sasori, Zetsu."

"We have come to give you the message that we will be waiting three years before we start tracking anymore of the tails down. The seal required will take a long time to create and we will need our finances in the best possible shape. You may be called on to gather a bounty but, otherwise you are free to do as you please as long as it does not interfere." Itachi nodded. Kisame grinned. "Are you going to invite us in?"

Itachi frowned. "I wasn't planning on it. I don't particularly like you."

Sasori scowled. "You are a very rude young man." He turned away. Itachi just watched as they wandered back down the hill.

"You didn't want them to see her did you?" Itachi just looked at him. "Hey I understand. She's just well she's different from us and, that Sasori is one of the nastiest men I've ever seen. He's as cruel as they come."

"I know." Itachi said softly. They moved into the house.

Zetsu looked at the garden. "I never would have imagined Itachi as much of a gardener but those flowers certainly are pretty."

"You are an idiot." Sasori snapped.

"You're just angry he didn't offer to let you stay the night. You know since he lives here with just Kisame the place is probably in pretty bad shape you would rather be at the inn in the village anyway I'm sure." Sasori just growled.

The weather started to change and Kisame left for warmer climates. "I think I'll go south to the coast I haven't seen a real ocean in a long time." Itachi nodded and he was gone. He waved at the girl and, realized even after all this time he didn't know her name. He sighed he would try to remember to ask when he came back.

She couldn't really work in the garden anymore it was too cold so she was working inside. She was getting rid of the cob webs in a huge room he sat quietly in a large stone chair. He was like a ghost. That was how she felt sometimes as if she lived in a museum with a ghost.

She froze and stood up as the vision took hold. "Your brother is leaving. He's going to the nasty snake now. Sakura tries to stop him she begs him." Tears started down her face. "She loves him a great deal." She looked at him and never even realized she was crying. "She's so sad."

It was gone she wiped at her face and frowned. "How awful. I wish I understood why he was so angry."

"He needs that to walk the path he has ahead of him." She looked at Itachi and sighed.

"I don't know what you mean at all." He stood.

"I'm counting on that." He wandered away and she just shrugged. He would tell her what he wanted her to know. She had continued to take his food to him. She had started avoiding him again. Her feelings for him were becoming very complicated. She wasn't sure how to describe what she felt. She had never felt love herself before. She had felt it in others though and she was very worried that she was starting to feel something like that for this man and it terrified her. At the same time she couldn't fathom not being here with him.

She turned with his plate in her hand and he was in the door way. "Why do you stay here with me?"

She didn't know how to describe her feelings so she told him the truth. "I don't know."

He watched her for a while. "I would like to eat with you if that's okay." She smiled.

"It's your house." He shrugged.

"Actually it belonged to someone in my family many years ago before my family had moved to the Leaf. He was a feudal lord for this area and my father brought me here as a boy he always said it would be mine but, I don't think he meant it to be a hide out." He sighed.

"Well it's a good one." She offered.

"You can find a silver lining in every cloud can't you?" She smiled.

"If you don't laugh then you have to cry." She looked at him for a moment. "I prefer to laugh."

They were silent after that. He didn't really want to talk just the company of another person.

It became cold. He sat in front of the fire and wondered. He stood and walked down the hall to the room she had chosen when she had decided to stay. He opened the door quietly and frowned just as he thought she was under a cover shivering. He sighed. He walked in and picked her up covers and all. She never woke she just mumbled and curled into his arms. Her hand slid up his chest and he tried to ignore the feelings that brought up in him.

He laid her down on the low couch in front of the fire, she sighed as the warmth enveloped her. She stretched out and smiled.

Then her brow furrowed. "No, you don't understand. He just wants to help you be stronger."

He wanted to know what she was talking about. He wanted to wake her up and find out what she was talking about. He didn't but, he wanted to.

She woke in the morning feeling very warm. She smiled but, then she realized she shouldn't be so warm. She opened her eyes and he was watching her from his big overstuffed chair. "You should sleep in here. The heat hasn't worked in this place for a long time."

"Well I just didn't…Oh alright." She smiled and shrugged.

She was moving room to room cleaning since it was so cold outside. She walked in and found him looking at a portrait. It was him and his family obviously. His brother was small and so cute. He was smiling. He looked so happy she had never seen him like that. "You both look like your mother."

"How long have you lived here, five months? I don't even know your name." She had never really thought about it.

"Tenchi. Tenchi Takano." He laughed softly.

"Angel that's a fitting name for you." He looked at her and his eyes were very dark. He moved to her quickly his eyes captured hers. "You should leave. This isn't the place for you."

She watched him his face so close and so beautiful. Her eyes were filled with pain suddenly. "I don't want to go." Her words were quiet.

"Why?" He searched her eyes his spun unconsciously. He always did that when he wanted to see something better. She knew he was very close to blind she just didn't know how he ended up that way.

"I…I don't want to be where you aren't." Tears slipped free from her eyes. She looked at the floor.

"I was afraid of that." His voice was soft and filled with sorrow. He put his knuckles under her chin and she looked at him. He sighed. "I've made you cry." He looked like that was the worst thing he could have ever done. He wiped the tears away gently. "I'm sorry."

She watched his face. "Will you make me leave?" She was shaking.

"No." He said softly. He leaned forward and his lips were inches from hers. He closed his eyes and groaned. Then he was just gone. She sighed and fell to the floor. What the hell had that been? She had wanted him to kiss her. She had never wanted anything like that before in her life.

They avoided each other like the plague after that. They ate together and slept in the same room but, she tried to get there early so she would be happily asleep by the time he got there. He waited until he knew she would be sleeping before he ever entered the room.

He wanted her he couldn't deny it any longer but, he had to it wasn't right; she was good and pure and all the things he had no business being near. She was just as willing to avoid it as he was. She didn't look in his eyes anymore.

They both had silently decided that it wasn't something they wanted. They still trained though only now it was in the room on the bottom floor where most of the equipment from outside was duplicated in here.

They stood facing each other. She had become fierce over the last few weeks he wasn't sure why.

She watched him her pulse pounding she couldn't seem to stop thinking about that almost kiss. It frustrated her. She wanted to go back to the easy closeness they had before now everything was so strained. She hated it and she took it out on him when they trained.

She had always tried but, now she was determined. She was going to get him. He was still very careful with her. He knew how skilled he was and he certainly didn't want to hurt her. They were in the middle of a move and he was pulling away but she snarled and leaped forward and cut his cheek. He was pretty proud no one had put a mark on him in a long time.

She froze. "Oh my God I hurt you." He was about to protest when she reached up and touched his face. "I'm so sorry."

Her hand slid up his face and his eyes fell closed whether he wanted them to or not and he purred. She was touching him. It felt so wonderful he never even considered stopping her. He just naturally slipped his arms around her and leaned in to kiss her his lips brushed hers. She stiffened and he came back to himself. He pulled back and looked at her. She watched his eyes and smiled. "That was nice." She touched her lips with her fingers and blushed. He watched her and wondered.

"You've never been kissed before have you?" She smiled and shook her head. He closed his eyes and frowned.

"I shouldn't have done that."

She sighed sadly. "Why not?"

"Because," He let her go gently and stepped away. "You deserve better than me that's why."

She glared at him. He raised his brows. "Fine." She turned and walked away quickly. He followed her.

She was in the kitchen when he found her. She was cutting vegetables in a fury. He watched her confused. "Why are you suddenly furious with me?" She spun the large knife in her hand she pointed it at him and he wondered if he needed to prepare for a fight. She glared at him.

"You know you almost kissed me the other night and I was very nervous but, it was nice very nice and you ruined it for me." He just watched her furious face. She was like a bird attacking a cat. "I know what you are, I've seen it first hand. No I don't know what you did that caused all of this." She waved the knife around as she spoke. Part of him wanted to laugh but, this was serious. "You are so filled with guilt that you can't even smile. I feel like I've really done something if you do and I…well I care about you. Did you want to kiss me?" Her eyes narrowed and she stepped forward still brandishing the kitchen knife.

"I shouldn't kiss you…" Her eyes were slits.

"That's not what I asked."

"Yes." He smiled sadly. "Yes I wanted to kiss you that night and just now. I have thought of kissing you many times but, that doesn't change that it isn't right."

"Why don't you let me decide for myself? You got to decide. Maybe I wanted you to kiss me." He raised a brow. She stepped forward and looked up at him. "Maybe I want you to kiss me again."

"Are you going to force me at knife point?" She frowned in confusion and then she looked at her hand and laughed. Then she looked at him and her eyes darkened. "If I have to."

He shook his head smiling. "You are such a strange creature." He took the knife from her hand and set it on the counter. "I don't want to take something from you I don't deserve."

"Maybe you don't deserve it but, I think you do and I know I do." He shook his head.

"You don't even know what I mean." She raised her brows.

"I may be naïve but, I'm not stupid."

"No I guess not." He looked at her and he closed his eyes. What should he do? Oh he knew what he wanted to do but, that really should be irrelevant.

"Please Itachi." He opened his eyes and she was looking up at him with raw passion she had no way of understanding. "Kiss me."

He couldn't seem to help himself. His arms pulled her close and he slid his hands to her face and cradled it he pressed his lips to hers and she whimpered softly which was almost his undoing. He was only kissing her. He was not going to take her here in the kitchen though the thought did cross his mind.

He had to make himself pull away it was more difficult than he imagined it could be. He looked down into her desire dazed face and closed his eyes to calm himself. She smiled to herself and laid her head against his chest. "Thank you." She whispered.

He just pulled her close and held her. "If this makes you happy then I will give it to you."

"It makes me very happy." She smiled and sighed.

They remained that way then they both finished the dinner he was very good at cutting the vegetables better than her. After that they were in the parlor and she was sewing something while he read a book. She jumped and looked in the corner as a lamp appeared. "You're going to have to leave aren't you?" He nodded she smiled and stood and he realized it was his cloak that she was sewing on. "Here, I knew you would be leaving soon and it's still very cold. I put a lining in it."

He took the cloak and watched her face. "Thank you that was very kind."

"You've been kind to me." She smiled.

It had been a long time since he had felt the warmth of a woman's kindness. He didn't know how to feel. He was so grateful to her for so many things. He took the cloak and put it on watching her. "I have to leave now they must need something I don't suppose you saw that."

"Only that it has to do with money." He nodded.

"Well that figures." He turned and walked out but, he stopped at the door. "I'll be back…"

"In two weeks and four days." He smiled and shook his head. He turned to go he wanted to kiss her. He shouldn't he knew he shouldn't.

"Damn it." He turned and walked to her. He pulled her into his arms and she gasped. He kissed her softly and lingered on her lips caressing. Her tiny hands were sliding up his shoulders when he sighed and pulled away. "I have to go." She nodded against his chest and he kissed her hair then he was gone and she smiled.

He got to the rain village without a hitch. He walked in and looked around. They were all there. "What is it?"

"We have a complication." Pain looked at him and his expression was solemn as ever. "The leaf knows of us now and we will have to be very careful Orochimaru has killed the third Hokage and now the Sanin Tsunade is the Hokage. We will have to be watchful." Itachi frowned. He knew this. It was his real reasoning for going to the leaf. Why did he have to be here for this?

He had walked into Danzo's home no one knowing he was even there. "Your guards are lacking."

"They don't have a way to guard against you." Danzo looked at him. "Why are you here?"

"To remind you to leave my brother alone." Danzo smiled.

"Now that soft old man is dead you afraid I'll hurt him." Itachi was behind him in a moment. His voice low and deadly.

"You know what will happen if you touch my brother. I will tell the world about your plans and your real reason behind wanting my family dead. Don't think I don't know what's sealed in your arm. You could never hide my own family from me!" He was gone and he knew that for one of the few times in his life Danzo had been afraid then he had met back up with Kisame before he could know what he had been doing.

"I need you to retrieve a man for us." Itachi looked at Pain.

"Who?" Pain smiled.

"His Name is Deidara he's from the stone village he'll be most helpful." Itachi nodded. They left and got the explosives specialist. Itachi disliked him but he disliked most of them. Pain he didn't mind and Kisame was a decent fellow but the rest were the dredges of humanity at best. He walked slowly up his steps.

He could already smell the food cooking and he couldn't help but smile. He never saw the snow ball coming. It hit him dead in the face. He heard the laughter and his eyes spun. He turned to where he knew she would be. Her eyes widened at his face and she rushed to make another snow ball but she was too late he had her. He looked in her eyes and she grinned. "Gotcha."

"You realize you are the only person that has hit me or injured me in a very long time and you've done it twice now." He frowned at her but his eyes sparkled.

She ran a finger over one perfect brow. "What do you call that; your eyes?"

He watched her face. "Sharingan."

"It's beautiful it shows you someone's movements before they make them almost like my vision." He sighed and looked very sad. "Now I've made you sad. I shouldn't have mentioned it."

"It's not your fault and it has many uses. That is one of them." She watched his face and smiled. Her hand slid up his back and her eyes sparked as she dumped the snow ball she'd been hiding down his back. He hissed and his eyes widened she laughed and ran away.

She didn't get very far. She felt herself being spun around and her back hit a tree. She huffed out a breath as his body slammed into hers. "That was very sneaky."

She grinned at him. He watched her and felt the heat rise in him her body was so warm and she was so close. He looked at her and her heart hammered in her chest. "Itachi." His name a whisper. He wanted her right now right here. He closed his eyes and that was why he should back away. He pulled back but, she frowned. Damn it she hadn't seen him in more than two weeks. She reached up and put her hands on his face. "If you don't kiss me I'm going to kiss you."

He opened his eyes and looked at her incredulously. "What?"

"You heard me." He smiled. She was a determined little creature.

He leaned down and kissed her gently. Her head fell back against the tree and she sighed. He smiled and pulled back. "You are a dangerous woman. Come on." He pulled her away from the tree. "You are going to catch a cold out here."

"I'm not cold at all." He watched her and frowned.

"The food will burn." That had her rushing to the house.

He followed smiling. When he got in the kitchen she was singing and stirring a pot he just watched her. She looked at him and smiled. Then her face turned a little disturbed. "You know I have seen a lot of strange things." He didn't know where she was going with this.

She made two plates. "But, mouths in your hands. That's just gross." Ah Deidara. She had seen him too.

"I think so." He smiled. "But, I suppose they work for what he needs."

"He hates you." He nodded and took a bite. She was an excellent cook.

"Yes I'm sure he does I caught him he didn't like it." She nodded.

They ate dinner and then moved to the parlor. She had a book and was reading it on the couch. He watched her and wondered how this had happened. She felt his gaze and looked at him. "What?" He looked away.

"Nothing just thinking." They fell asleep and she was happy because she felt like they might have that easy comradery back that she had been missing. They continued to train. She was getting very good. She knew she couldn't beat him and she was probably no match for a group but, she could fend off an attacker.

"Soon you won't need me anymore." He sighed as they walked back up the stairs. She looked at him and her brow furrowed.

"You don't think that's why I stay do you." He looked at her.

"I really don't know why you stay Tenchi. You have seen what I'm capable of and you stay. I don't understand at all." She stopped on the stairs and he moved to her side. "Why please tell me?"

She blushed. "I did tell you. I don't want to be where you aren't." She shivered at his nearness.

"I'm not a good person." She smiled.

"You keep telling me that." She leaned forward he stood one step below her putting them level. "You have been kind to me. What you do when you are not here is your business whether I see it or not. I don't know why you do the things you do but, I know you. Better than you think." She leaned in and kissed him. Her lips molding to his. She smiled and pulled back. "You are a good man whether you want anyone to know or not."

She turned away and left him there. He watched her and wondered if he should go after her scare her frighten her into running away. It wouldn't be the first time he played the villain by a long shot. He just didn't know if he could do it with her.

He followed her slowly. She was in the parlor when he walked in. "Don't bother trying to frighten me it wouldn't work."

He laughed softly. "Alright, I'll tell you the truth. I am not a good man I have told you that. You shouldn't want me. I'm no good. My life isn't worth anything."

"I can't agree with you. If not for you I'd be dead in a way that I could never imagine. Even if you decided to kill me now because I know your secret. Because I know you play the villain to protect something whether it's your brother or something else. It would still be preferable to what they were going to do to me." She sighed and walked to him. "But, I hope you don't because even though I would never know you would and you would hurt. You hurt so much already."

"I hurt because of the evil I committed. I deserve this pain every single moment of it." He looked at her and begged her to see to run before he could do something and end up hurting her too.

"It can't have been that bad." She assured him.

"It's worse than you could imagine and if I tell you, you'll hate me." He sighed. "I suppose I should tell you then you would understand."

She closed her eyes and opened them and shook her head. "No don't it would hurt you more than me. I can see it. I don't want to know." He closed his eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and placed her face on his chest. "Please stop trying to push me away. Itachi I don't want to be a part of your pain. It hurts me to have to know that I'm hurting you."

He looked at her. "You don't cause me pain Tenchi." He slid his fingers through her long hair so soft it was like a black waterfall. "You bring me joy that's what bother's me I don't deserve joy."

She sighed happily at him. "Well I do. I told you that already."

"Yes you do. He agreed softly." He didn't fight her anymore. He picked her up and sat in the chair pulling her into his arms. "I just can't imagine why you find it in me." He whispered softly and kissed her satin hair. He listened to her breathing slow as she fell asleep. She was so wonderful and beautiful.

She woke in his arms. She smiled and snuggled deeper into his chest. He opened an eye. "You slept well."

"Yes I did but, you probably didn't with me on top of you." He sighed.

"You'd be surprised." He ran his nose slowly down her ear and she shivered. He smiled wickedly and his teeth scraped her skin and she whimpered.

"Oh." She leaned into his touch and he kissed her throat gently. "Oh my; what are you doing?"

"Being evil." He mumbled. He nibbled on her chin she arched her neck to give him better access her eyes were almost rolling back in her head. She had no idea what he was doing having only kissed him and it had not been anything like this. But, whatever he was doing was wonderful.

His lips finally touched hers and he kissed her but at the same time he brought up his hand and slid his finger down the sensitive flesh of her ear where his teeth had scraped. She moaned and he slipped inside her mouth and slid his tongue over hers. She stiffened for a moment then kissed him in return. Her hands slid into his hair and his headband slid off. He heard it clink on the stone floor. Her fingers buried in his hair. She leaned into him and the kiss turned hungry her innocence was killing him. She had no clue what she was doing to him. He had started this and now he had to stop it. He slowly pulled back and smiled. She looked at him with heavy lidded eyes. "You are definitely evil." She smiled softly.

"You finally see." He laughed quietly. He stood carrying her. "It is still dark. Get some more sleep." He laid her on the couch and covered her up. He kissed her forehead and walked out she sighed and fell back to sleep.

He went outside to cool off. He had made a mistake doing that. It was going to make this all the harder. He would kiss her and enjoy the hell out of it but there was no way in hell he was going to do what he wanted to do. He wanted to take her, to claim her. He had already made the mistake of seeing it in his mind. The way her face would look. He shook his head. He was not going to do that. Then there was the other factor. She knew. She knew what he was hiding. Even Kisame didn't know that. He was fairly certain Madara knew though he had done his best to keep it from everyone and she knew. She didn't know the details but, she knew the most important part. She knew he was playing a part.

How was he going to deal with this? If she ever found out what he did, she was wrong, it would hurt her far worse than it would him. He already carried as much pain as one could carry over something like that. Self loathing and pain that was what his life was. He looked at the window the fire flickering off the walls of the room where she would be. That was all his life had been until her. Why him why would she be in his life. He hadn't done anything to deserve such a gift. A coughing fit hit him and he covered his mouth. The pain tore through his lungs.

"Itachi what are you doing out here in the snow. You don't even have your cloak on." He looked at her she stood in a long robe a blanket wrapped around her, Her long black hair streaming in the light wind. She looked at him he looked almost frantic. He had been pacing. "Whatever it is that has you out here could be worried over in the house as well."

He sighed. "You aren't suited for being out here either."

She smiled. "I don't intend to stay out here."

"You are exasperating." He frowned.

"Oh well as long as that's all I am we'll be fine. Now come on I made tea." He just shook his head and followed her in.

She sat down and handed him a cup of tea. His cheeks were red and his ears. "You will be lucky if you don't catch a cold how long have you been out there?"

"I wasn't really keeping time. I was trying to figure something out. Pacing helps me do that." She nodded.

"If you tell me I might be able to help." He shook his head.

"No I'm sorry Tenchi you couldn't help me with this." She sat down and looked at him.

"Are you sure or is it just that you don't want to tell me what it is you're worrying over." He watched her eyes. She was far too perceptive. She froze and stood up. "I'm going he'll be here in here in a moment." She had the forethought to grab her cup and run.

Itachi just waited. Madara materialized in the chair she had vacated. "Well good morning how did I know you would be awake."

"You didn't you just don't care if you bother me." Itachi took a drink. "What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd drop in see my kinsman. You know your really angered Sasori when you didn't invite him to stay I've had to listen to it to no end."

"I could care less what that pompous puppet thinks of me." Madara shrugged.

"No matter. Kisame will be here in a few days we found a man that we want a bounty on and he's just up your alley." Itachi frowned.

"You mean too powerful for you." Madara just shrugged and disappeared.

He walked up the stairs and she was standing in front of the fire. "Be very careful this is a test. He is pitting you against someone he thinks might be able to beat you. He thinks your going to betray him."

Itachi sat down and sighed. "I have no intention of doing that. My only goal is that everyone believe that I did what I did for my own gain. I have done that with everyone but, you." He frowned.

"You make that sound so terrible." She turned her soft black eyes filled with sadness. "I'm glad. It makes more sense to me than you being the monster you want everyone to see." He shook his head.

"But, the monster is what they must see. It has to be that way." She knelt down and looked in his eyes dark and full of determined desolation. She laid her cheek on his knee and just sat there. She never said a word. Just sat there and supported him. He felt like crying. He hadn't cried in a long time. No that wasn't true when he had seen his brother he had cried. He sat there and accepted her comfort. His fingers slowly threaded through her hair and she sighed leaning back. "What am I going to do with you?"

She didn't answer because she had fallen asleep. It was still very early and neither of them had really slept. He picked her up and laid her on the couch. He took a blanket and covered her. She was so incredibly sweet. He should take her somewhere and leave her in a village. He could take her to the mist. She was from there. He could give her enough money to live. He trusted her she would never speak of him or his life he just knew she wouldn't. She was completely trust worthy.

He walked into the kitchen much later he had walked his perimeter he didn't like intruders of any kind. He arrived back home and she was cooking breakfast and she was angry. Very angry. He could feel it pouring off of her. She cut her eyes at him and he almost cringed. "What in the world did I do to put that look on your face?"

"It won't work…what you're planning." He frowned. What did she mean honestly right now he had several plans but, he didn't really think anyone of them would make her angry. She watched his face. She stepped forward the wooden spoon she had been using was in her hand. This woman was going to kill him one day with a kitchen utensil. At that moment Kisame walked to the door and looked from the confused Itachi to the livid girl.

"You are planning to take me somewhere and dump me." He looked at the floor. "If you want me gone you just say the word mister and I am gone but, don't you dare try to take me to some village somewhere and throw money at me like I'm some kind of hired hand you don't need anymore." She waved the spoon at Kisame. "You aren't going to do that to him are you; the first time he makes you feel uncomfortable."

Kisame just raised his brows. He had no clue what he had just been drawn into though he was starting to get why she was so angry. "No you wouldn't because he's your partner and the closest thing you have to a friend. Well I'm your friend too damn it and I won't be tossed aside. You need us whether you like it or not."

Kisame looked away uncomfortably. "I think I'll just wait upstairs." He left quickly.

"Tenchi please calm down I was just thinking of you." He stepped forward but she poked the spoon into his chest.

"No you were thinking of your own self loathing and guilt that's what you were thinking of. If you were thinking of me you would realize that…I don't want to be anywhere but here with you. I…I…I love you." She frowned. "Oh damn it, just go away." He sighed. This was what he wanted to avoid. She turned away. He opened his mouth. "If you say it, if you tell me that I shouldn't feel the way I do I will throw this spoon and hit you in the head with it. It will hit I promise I was taught by the best." He didn't know what to say now so he just turned to leave. "Itachi…" He stopped but didn't turn. "Do you want me to leave?" Her voice was sad.

"No." He admitted. "No I don't want you to leave." He walked away.

She sighed unhappily. She knew how hard this was for him but he just made her so damn mad.

Itachi walked into the parlor and sat down. Kisame looked at him and decided that he would just pretend that, that didn't happen. "Did he tell you who it was we're going after?"

"No I assumed he told you." Kisame nodded. Itachi was grateful he let what happened just now pass right by he really was a good man. Well relatively.

"Yes it's not good though it's one of my old comrades. Another swordsman like me he carried the Dragon's blade. He's very formidable He carries an axe that absorbs chakra it was said to have been made of imperial dragon scales." Itachi frowned.

"Will it be hard to fight an old comrade?" Kisame laughed.

"No he was a jerk. Always boasting about conquests and other things I don't really want to say." He frowned. Tenchi set the plates down. She looked at Kisame and smiled.

"My name is Tenchi by the way." He just laughed and shook his head. She didn't even look at Itachi. She just left the room. He watched her and sighed.

"You really should apologize." Itachi glared at Kisame. "I'm just saying. If you really were planning on leaving her somewhere and not even discussing it with her well that's…" He frowned. "Never mind what the hell do I know." He took the plate and started eating.

Itachi looked at the plate and sighed. He never spoke of his feelings to anyone. He didn't have that option.

He stood and walked out Kisame smiled. This was really good food. Man that woman could cook. And, the fact that she seemed to like him really stunned him. He would be sad if she was gone.

Itachi looked for her but, he didn't find her. He turned on his eyes and let his power feel out from him. He tried to sense her. He frowned. He leapt up and landed on the roof. Then up to the tallest pillar she sat there. He hadn't realized she had learned to use her chakra this much but, it didn't really surprise him she was a quick study. She sat with her back to him her hair was whipping in the wind like a flag. She wore his cloak. It swallowed her. "I yelled at you about being in the cold and I end up here." She sighed.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have considered that without talking to you." She shook her head.

"That's not really fair you didn't have time to discuss it with me I saw it before you could I never should have gotten so angry. I just…Itachi I know you don't want to have feelings for me. You fight it. I can tell. It hurts. But, I understand why you don't want to you feel so much guilt for this thing you did. You can't bare to consider being happy." She finally looked at him. "I saw something when I landed up here."

He watched her face it was wary. He wondered what she saw. "I don't usually see too far in the future. If I do it's only an image a glance." She sighed unhappily. "I saw your brother. He stood right here where I'm sitting." She looked down and pointed. "You stood right there." His brow furrowed. "He wanted you dead." She just sat there and there was so much sorrow it was too much to see he looked away. He knew what she was seeing. He had planned it himself. It was what he lived for.

"Yes I know." He met her eyes. "It has to be that way."

"I know." She smiled. "I can feel it."

"Now you see why I don't want to…My life is borrowed. I ended it years ago I live for one reason." She nodded.

"Yes I saw that too. I saw you smile at him." Her eyes were frantic for a moment. "I didn't want to see anymore after that."

He picked her up and pulled her close. "I don't want you to be hurt. I have hurt so many people. I can't fix it but, I don't want to add you to the list." He clutched at his chest and coughed. She looked at him and frowned.

"Are you alright?" He nodded. She just sighed. "If you want me not to be hurt then stop acting like you don't feel the same way I do." She stood up and leapt away and smiled sadly at him. He watched her disappear and he sighed heavily. His chest hurt again. He frowned.

They left the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

He walked beside his partner the only noise the bell on his hat. They didn't try to sneak there was no reason. They were a match for anyone. They had been gone for more than a month and still hadn't found the man they were looking for. "What's this guy's name again?"

"Kiramaru. He's tall and he has red hair."

"And a wonderful laugh. What do you want with me Kisame?" They both looked up at the man that stood on a small outcropping above them. Itachi had seen him but, he didn't see any reason to alert the man to his abilities.

"Well Kiramaru I think I'll kill you." Kiramaru laughed and jumped down.

"Oh really and why is that?" He pulled the massive axe over his shoulder. Samheda was rippling. Kisame watched him.

"General principal and you're worth a lot of money." Kiramaru nodded.

"As are you my friend. And who is this little man with you." He looked at Itachi who raised a brow. His eyes met with the swordsman. "Ah the Sharingan. I see you are an Uchiha well that narrows to the field doesn't it." He laughed.

Itachi was watching him. He sounded confident but he was nervous. Kisame smiled. "Itachi I can handle this."

"Are you certain?" Itachi watched the man and he wasn't sure. "Very well. If you need me I will be up there." He leapt onto the rock and crossed his legs. "Watch his left arm."

Kisame looked at his left arm and frowned. It looked normal to him and he hadn't had anything special before but, he knew better than to second guess Itachi he just nodded and pulled Samheda. Kiramaru smiled and pulled the giant axe it shone with a golden and red light. "Ryu is hungry." He smiled. "He hasn't had shark in ages."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "You really are full of yourself." Itachi almost laughed. Kisame was not one to talk on that subject.

"Sure you don't want you friend and his eyes for this. You need it you're no match for me and my Ryu." Itachi sighed.

"Kisame are you going to let him talk you to death." Kisame frowned and leapt forward.

Tenchi jumped up and frowned. "Oh no." She went down stairs and started pulling things together. "Stupid stubborn man."

By the time Itachi drug Kisame in she had everything she would need ready. Itachi set him down on the table.

Tenchi ran in with the hot water. "Take off his cloak." She sighed and grabbed the rag and the solution she had made. She knew what she would see but, she gasped. A huge gash ran from his shoulder to his waist he had almost lost his arm. She looked at him with worry.

"It's alright. I'm tough." She gave him a withering look.

"You're stubborn and stupid. See if you can lie on the table. It's long enough." She laid the blanket over it. He hissed as he stretched out Itachi helped him with his legs.

"You're a cruel woman to attack a wounded man." He groaned his head falling back.

"Just be quiet." She looked at him and was very worried she may not be able to save him. "Itachi give me that solution. And, please keep hot water coming." He nodded and silently did her bidding. She cleaned the wound and he hissed. "I'm sorry I know it hurts but if I don't do this you could get an infection."

He just watched her in wonder as she worked over him diligently. She cleaned the wound. "Are you hurt anywhere else?"

Itachi watched her with curiosity. "No it was only that gash. If he hadn't used his left arm to stop him it wouldn't have happened at all. Kisame did well but the man had a trick he couldn't have foreseen."

"You warned me." He groaned. "But, I didn't think he'd be able to partially shift into his dragon form like that. I can't half shift." Itachi sighed.

She wiped the sweat from his brow. "You are in two man teams for a reason." She closed her eyes and concentrated. Her hands glowed green and Itachi watched her in amazement. She looked at him and smiled. "There are a lot of books here and I get bored." He just watched her as she used Medical Ninjutsu as well as anyone he had ever seen. The wound closed and Kisame thankfully passed out. "He almost lost this arm."

"I know. I shouldn't have allowed him to do it alone. But, he wanted to prove himself against his old comrade."

"Did you finish him?" Itachi shook his head.

"No he did. He hit him with Samheda at the same time and his was not a glancing blow. I have to take care of the rest of that but, I wanted to get him help. I didn't know you could do this though. I thought we would have to stitch his wounds as I did yours." She smiled sadly.

"So you have to leave again." He nodded.

"I won't be gone but a few days though. The collection house is not far." She nodded.

"I'll take care of him. I already started a fire in the master bedroom it's the only one with a bed big enough for him." She laughed. "As soon as I'm done you can take him up there and then take care of what you have to."

He just watched her as she healed him.

Kisame woke and frowned. He opened an eye. "Where am I?"

"In a bed in Itachi's home." Tenchi stood up from her sewing.

He sat up slowly and looked at himself. "I'm almost healed. I can even move my arm." She smiled tiredly and he could see the circles under her eyes. "You've been working on me the whole time haven't you?" She shrugged.

"What else could I do?" She said it as if it was the natural thing to do."

"Right." He just laid back down. "You have to be the most understanding woman on the planet." She nodded.

"Probably." He laughed. "Are you hungry I'll get you something?" She left but, stopped at the door. "Water is in that bottle there if you're thirsty."

She left and he didn't really know what to say or think. That girl had saved his life. He watched her when she came back and she set a tray in front of him and then went back to her sewing. "You love him don't you?" He said finally softly she looked at him and smiled.

"Yes…I do." He sighed.

"I thought so, I would have thought he would be the last person that someone would love but, I can see you do." She looked at him and frowned.

"Why would you think that? He's kind and thoughtful."

Kisame laughed. "Those aren't the words most people would say if they saw him. In fact most people who see either of us usually start with Ah and run. Or if they're brave die traitor." He shrugged.

"Well I do know what earned you that. I don't know what he did. I don't want to know. What I do know is if he wasn't kind and thoughtful he would have left you to die." She met his eyes. "And, he wouldn't have saved me." Kisame kept her gaze and they were silent.

"I suppose you have a point."

"I just didn't want a new partner to break in." She smiled and looked at Itachi.

"You're back did you take care of our friend."

Itachi nodded. "Both parts. I took the money all but your share to Kakuzu." Kisame nodded.

Tenchi stood up she took the repaired cloak to him. "Here you are good as new. I already repaired the rest of your clothing. It's in the drawer over there. I'll leave you two alone I'm going to get some rest." Itachi watched her wander away slowly.

"She must have stayed up with you the whole time." Kisame frowned.

"I think she used too much chakra." He frowned. "She could have hurt herself for me." He shook his head. "I really don't understand her at all."

"She likes you." He shrugged. "I'm going to go and check on her." Kisame nodded. He wondered how he felt about her. He had to care. But, how much? Could someone that did what he did really care about someone? Would she ever end up on the end of a blade? Kisame really didn't like to think of that. And, he just couldn't imagine him hurting her. But, he couldn't imagine killing his own mother either.

Itachi found her in the parlor she was sleeping on the couch she had found his cloak and had wrapped herself in it." He frowned why not a blanket. She did look tired. Poor thing she had hurt herself saving Kisame. She deserved so much better than a couple of criminals as her only companions. He slid a lock of raven hair out of her face. She was one of a kind.

She smiled and opened an eye. "Hey you."

"I'm sorry I wasn't trying to wake you up." He turned to leave.

"Don't go." She sat up slowly and patted the couch next to her. He sighed and sat down. She leaned against him. "I missed you."

"Did you?" She met his eyes. Hers were filled with love. He didn't know what to do he hadn't seen love in someone's face in a very long time. He still recognized it. He touched her face. "Tenchi I…" She shook her head.

"Don't please. I know how you feel you don't have to ruin this moment by saying it." He raised his brows.

"Ruin it huh?" She nodded and she brushed her fingertips over his eyes closing them.

"We both know you feel like you aren't worthy of my feelings for you. We disagree on the truth of that but, I did miss you and worry for you and now you're here and you're safe. So I just want to enjoy that." She pulled herself up still holding his face and she leaned in and kissed him. Her eyes drifted shut and she smiled against his lips. She pulled back and looked at him. "Whether you are deserving won't change my feelings." He searched her eyes. He wished he could be worthy of the love he saw there.

He slid his fingers into her hair and pulled her close he kissed her forehead and her temples. Her eyes and then finally her lips. He lingered and savored the moment when he pulled back she sighed and curled herself into his arms. "Thank you." He stiffened and coughed. She frowned at him. "What's wrong."

"It's alright, I'm fine." She shook her head and reached for his shirt. He watched her and frowned. "What are you doing?" She raised a brow. "I'm going to use my medical powers to make you stop coughing." He frowned but, let her. She slipped her hands under the edge of his shirt. She pulled it up and he helped her remove the shirt. She slid her hands over his chest. He watched her his eyes heated. She didn't know what she was doing to him. She smiled and her chakra flowed into him. He could feel his chest easing. He took a deep painless breath. His eyes closed. "There you go that's much better isn't it." He smiled.

"Yes thank you that's much better." He smiled softly at her. He gently took the shirt from her fingers and pulled it back over his head. He watched her and pulled her close kissing her. She leaned into him and sighed. He held her face and she shivered. He pulled back and smiled then he just held her close.

He just watched her as she fell asleep. He didn't know what to do. He could give in to her so easily. Let himself feel for her. But, it would be so wrong. So incredibly wrong. Happiness wasn't part of this life he had chosen. When he had accepted that order he had given up any chance at a normal life.

He slipped out of her arms and covered her back up. He walked back and checked on Kisame. He looked up from a book as he walked in. "Well is she alright."

"Yes she's fine." Kisame had thought about this since he'd left. He was going to ask he was very careful to not push this man too far he respected him and knew that it wasn't a good idea but, he really wanted to know.

"Itachi?" He met eyes with him. "I like her."

"Yes." Itachi watched him his face smooth. "I really don't want her to…end up hurt."

"Neither do I…what are you getting at?" Itachi frowned.

"Well I just well I don't know what happened when you were a kid but, I don't want something like…." Itachi raised a hand to silence him.

"No I would never do that." His eyes closed. He had never confided in a soul about this. "I am not going to tell you the circumstances behind what happened with my family, it was…" He met Kisame's eyes and his were so filled with pain that it hurt Kisame to see it. "Unavoidable but, I would never hurt her intentionally."

Kisame nodded. "Alright. I believe you. I'm sorry I asked but, I just…she saved my life." He smiled and shrugged.

"I know…I understand." He frowned. "I wish I knew what to do."

"What do you mean?" Kisame asked in confusion.

"She loves me."

"Yes that's good right." Kisame was pretty sure that was something you should be happy about.

Itachi looked out the window. "I am not someone to love. I don't get to be happy. That's not part of my life."

"Maybe not but, if you make her happy why hurt both of you. That doesn't make much sense. You know you'll be sad but, she won't be. At least one of you get's to be happy right." He shrugged. "It makes sense to me."

He met his friend's eyes. He was a friend as close as he came to it. "Maybe you're right. We'll see." He sat with him for a small time then he went and sat in his chair and watched her wondering if Kisame was right and why he was willing to confide in him at all….


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

She sat up and smiled, he was sleeping in the chair again. She had never seen him in a bed. She stood and took the blanket laying it over him. His eyes sprung open and he looked at her warily then calmed. "It's okay I just wanted you to be warm." He sighed and took his hand away from his Kunai. She raised a brow. He coughed and she frowned. "You're really sick aren't you." He frowned and shook his head.

"I'm fine." She frowned and refused to be denied. She used her medical jutsu and he felt better. She smiled at him and moved away.

He watched her as she left to start breakfast and tried to remind himself why this was a bad idea. He figured he would check on her patient. He walked in and saw that he was sleeping. He opened his eyes slowly. "Hey good morning."

"How are you feeling?" He laughed.

"Fantastic thanks to her." He stood and walked to the dresser pulling out his shirt. He yanked it over his head. "I still can't believe she saved me."

"I know…"

"You know what I think." He looked at Itachi and smiled. "I think she's saving you too." Itachi just rolled his eyes.

"I'm beyond help." He walked away.

Everything was very quiet. After a week of rest. Kisame was feeling much better. Tenchi and Itachi were practicing and he was watching sitting on the stairs. She stopped and looked at him. "How do you feel?"

Itachi just watched her. He was pretty sure he knew what she had in mind. Kisame smiled at her. "I feel great."

"Good come here and try to kill me." Kisame frowned.

"I don't like the sound of that." She grinned.

"Well I fought against him so much I want to see if I can hold my own against someone I'm not so used to." He nodded.

"I can understand that. But, you're really small and my sword really isn't the kind to just well it would be really dangerous. She sighed.

"I'm not afraid of your sword but, if it makes you feel better don't use it." He sighed and leaned the sword against the wall. He stepped to her and looked down she was so tiny. He stood at least a foot and half taller than her. "I won't break you had better attack me or I'll attack you." She pulled up her hands. They had worked on infusing a blade with chakra and she had a Kunai that had been fashioned for that purpose she infused it. "You really should use your sword."

He frowned. He looked at Itachi who threw him a sword. Kisame caught it and smiled. This was better. She grinned and attacked him with a fury. He had to step back and parry her thrusts and, he realized quickly that he was really going to have to fight her or look like a fool.

She leapt through the air and landed behind him he spun and met her. She laughed and they went back and forth finally he had her cornered and she had to yield. "You got me." She laughed.

He looked at Itachi and met his eyes. Itachi smiled. She ran upstairs laughing. "I'll go fix dinner."

"She has no idea how good she is does she?" Itachi grinned.

"I told you she was a quick study." Kisame was breathing hard and sweating.

"Well you were right. Or Samheda has made me lazy. She came very close to hitting me and never touched me. She is deadly accurate but, never even considered actually making contact." Itachi smiled.

"She doesn't have it in her to hurt someone. I'm not sure she'll be able to do it if the time comes but at least she'll know how." They walked up the stairs and sat talking quietly while she cooked.

Kisame left after a while he wanted to go and see some old friends and tell them about Kiramaru. They would be pleased to hear of his demise.

The weather was turning warm and it was time to start working on the garden again. She pulled her cloak around her and walked outside. He sat on the bench and watched her. She had been here almost a year. He smiled. He didn't know what he would do if she weren't here.

She felt him and looked. "These flowers are going to be huge this year." She offered; just making conversation. His eyes were red and smoldering. She blushed and looked away. He had started looking at her like that but, if she kissed him he would just kiss her in return, smile against her lips and pull away. And he was getting sicker. It frightened her. She was afraid for him. But, she could keep him healthy.

She sighed, if she wanted this to move on to something else she would just have to do this herself. She sat there and contemplated the way to seduce the most stubborn man born. Too bad she knew nothing about seduction.

She smiled to herself; there was a book on everything under the sun surely there was one on that.

That night she went to the library. She picked up a likely book The cover had a beautiful woman on it in the arms of a strange looking man of course she was afraid that probably she was biased. She was pretty sure Itachi would always be the most beautiful man in the world in her mind.

She opened it and started reading. The heroine was kidnapped by a pirate. She frowned. As she read she noticed that the pirate was very aggressive and dominant. Well this wasn't the right one at all. How could anyone fall in love with a lawless pirate.

She shut the book but the thought sunk in and she laughed. Well maybe she could understand that part. She sighed and picked up another likely one. She turned it over and read the back.

A noble woman wants a husband. She finds the one she wants and has to trick him into loving her. That sounds better. She opened it and started reading.

She smiled as she closed the book a few hours later. Some of that was unnerving but it was helpful. She stood and turned and Itachi stood in the doorway. She flushed. "Oh."

He frowned why did she look guilty. He raised a brow. She ran to him and smiled. "Sorry I forgot all about dinner." She slipped past him and ran up the stairs.

He frowned and walked past her to the books piled on the table she picked one up and his eyebrow rose again. Romance novels. This could be a problem. He opened it up to a random page and paled. Good lord what was she reading? That was scandalous. He looked at the stairs why would she look so guilty reading that? He frowned and walked up the stairs.

He walked in and she was cooking frantically. He walked up behind her and the image in the book downstairs still fresh in his mind. He pictured her face bliss filled and he mentally groaned. He had enough to torture himself without that mental image. He looked at his hands that were reaching towards her and cursed them turning away. He walked out and she looked behind her to his receding form. What in the world was that? She had just had a vision of…She blushed just thinking of it. Hadn't she read that.

Perhaps this hadn't been a good idea now she kept thinking of him in the place of the hero. His hands his lips. Oh…she shook her head, this was bad.

He watched her from across the table. All the moments where he'd accidentally thought of her. Of what it would be like to hold her and make love to her. All them were revolving in his head. It was like he was in some kind of genjutsu. That was what it felt like. He couldn't get past it.

She couldn't even meet his eyes. If she did she would blush and look away. By the time they finished washing the dishes both of them were losing it. They hurriedly left the room each going to their own area of the house.

She decided to go and change the sheets in the master bedroom. They hadn't been changed since Kisame had left. She ripped the sheets off and grabbed some fresh ones. She tucked the sheets in and made the bed. She smiled it really was beautiful.

Itachi watched her; she really did love this place. She had cleaned and polished all of the furniture and the sheets were bright white. He looked at the bed and imagined her in it. He turned and left quickly. This was going to kill him. He went and sat down in his chair and tried to forget her soft eyes and midnight hair.

She stepped to the door and saw him sitting there his eyes closed. He looked so…She cursed herself for reading those stupid books. Damn it. She went to her room to lay down.

She tossed and turned all night. All she could think of was him. He watched her frown and roll. How easy it would be to slip into that bed and pull her tight against him. He could just kiss her and tempt her and he knew that she would be his. He turned and left.

Why did he do this to himself? He stood in front of the fire and wondered what he was going to do? They had been tiptoeing around each other for a week. She was trying her hardest to pretend he wasn't a few feet away.

He could feel the warmth of her. He was having a harder and harder time finding reasons to not do what he wanted.

She sat there and wondered if you could die from wanting. She glanced at him and his eyes were on the fire. She watched him and her heart clenched. His eyes met hers. They looked at each other for a long moment.

She shivered under his scrutiny. He just watched her debating. Then he turned to leave. She knew she had to do something. She reached for his hand before he could get away. He froze. "Tenchi."

She looked up at him as he slowly turned. "Itachi, I know you want me. I can see it; I can feel it." His eyes closed and he sighed.

"That isn't the point. We both know what my life is about and I don't want to do that to you." She smiled.

"I know that's how you feel but, I just keep thinking that I only have a short time with you and I don't want to waste it." She touched his face. "I love you." She knew she wasn't going to win this time. He looked too determined. She let him go and sighed.

He pulled her close and held her. "I just don't know what the right thing is."

"I know." She shivered in his arms. He pulled away.

She turned. "I'm going to bed." She walked down the hall and looked at her door. She frowned for some reason she had a feeling she needed to sleep in the Master bed. She didn't know why she just did. She shrugged. She went into the big room and climbed up onto the big bed. It was really soft. She sighed as she was swallowed in the soft feather mattress. "This is really nice."

She closed her eyes and felt so relaxed she hadn't felt this ready for sleep in over a week. She sighed and drifted.

He walked down the hall to check on her as he did every night. She wasn't there. He frowned. He opened his mind and stepped back a few paces he pushed the door to the Master bedroom open and saw her. Why had she decided to sleep in here? He crept to her side and looked down at her. She was so pretty. Her face was peaceful. She smiled and whispered his name. Was she dreaming of him?

He had no idea how long he stood there. He couldn't seem to leave. He watched her eyes open slowly. She looked at him, her eyes soft. She never spoke she just watched him.

He touched her face and she turned into his hand kissing his palm. He felt a tremble and was surprised at himself. His brow furrowed and he watched her, could he stop himself anymore? He didn't think so. He wanted her and she wanted him. He had fought against this but he couldn't fight anymore. She searched his eyes. He closed them and felt the bed shift by his legs when his eyes opened, she was sitting in front of him. Her knees touching his thighs. He looked down at her and she blushed and looked away. He smiled. Now she's shy. He pulled her chin up and kissed her gently. She whimpered and he deepened the kiss. If he was going to do this he was going to do it right.

He pulled her to her feet and, kissed her again as his hands slid over her she trembled; he smiled, never in his life had something like this meant so much. He hadn't been a monk but, he hadn't allowed himself to feel for anyone. He slipped the gown she wore, off her silky shoulders listening to the whisper as it fell to the ground she stood before him. She would have been nervous but, when he looked at her she only felt privileged and wanted; like she was the luckiest woman that could have ever lived.

He watched her with awe. She was the most precious thing he could have ever known. She watched him with love and understanding and a need that was as strong as his. Her small hands moved up his chest then down, around his waist. He helped her pull the shirt over his head. Then she smiled and kissed his chest over his heart. "I love you." She whispered.

He closed his eyes. This wasn't right he didn't deserve it but, he wanted it and his heart wouldn't let him stop. Not anymore. He pulled her close and kissed her deeply never had he really let himself kiss her but, now he did with passion and wanting. They slid to the bed he let his pants join the pile and following her. He looked down at her, his hands on either side of her face. "You are so beautiful." He kissed her forehead. "I have wanted you for so long."

"I was always yours." She smiled and touched his cheek.

He leaned down and kissed her letting her feel his weight and she shivered. A small whimper as she felt the length of him against her. He slid knowing hands down her body and she gasped. He touched lightly. She was nervous; innocent he slid his fingers over her and she cried out at the feeling so sharp and wonderful it was terrifying. She shook with need and, whispered his name as he kissed her. He watched her eyes. His spun. She looked in his now red eyes. "Please." She arched against him. He kissed her with slow deliberation as his hands memorized her and brought her to the brink. Then he backed off and smiled at her unhappy whimper. He looked in her eyes.

He watched her and slid into her slowly shaking with the effort, what he wanted was to bury himself in her until he couldn't think anymore. But, he wouldn't hurt her. He slid his fingers over her sensitive flesh again teasing her and she moaned He continued to touch her until she arched and cried out then he thrust into her as she shook with the spasms of her release. He froze and let her get used to the feeling. She opened her eyes and watched him. She whispered his name but, her face was still filled with need, she moved against him. He moved slowly and she moaned. He felt so wonderful she never knew this was what it would be like. Her visions didn't have anything on this and those books seemed like a pale shadow. She met him and pushed when he did, feeling more than she thought she was capable of. She felt herself winding up again and this time he growled when she screamed as wave after wave rolled over her. He hovered over her for a short time and then slid beside her and pulled her close. He kissed her damp hair and shuddered with the emotions that were threatening to overflow.

She sighed happily and kissed his hand. He just held her and they fell into a deep sleep.

She made breakfast and smiled at the arms that wrapped slowly around her. She leaned back. "Good morning." The lips at her ear whispered. She shivered.

He pulled away and sat down. They ate breakfast. Then she went to her garden and he went to the training area.

She walked into the house and smiled. She had found some wild orchids and had transplanted them she was fairly sure that they would live. She saw him standing touching one his family crests they were on the wall at intervals. His hand slid over it and his eyes were closed his face filled with pain. She sighed covering his hand with hers; he opened his eyes and looked at her hand. His eyes met hers. He watched her as his hand moved to her waist he slid her over until she was in front of him. She looked up at him and felt her stomach clench his eyes were red and almost frightening, emotionless. He picked her up and kissed her roughly. She had never seen him like this. She moaned as his fingers slid the dress out of the way. Then he was filling her, taking her. He poured all his pain and frustration into that moment. She clung to him and shared it with him. She felt herself climbing, she stiffened and cried out just as he froze and braced one hand on the wall. She cupped his face and kissed his forehead. He sighed and stepped back she slid slowly to the ground. She curled her arms around him and laid her head on his chest listening to his heart slow. She could feel hers pounding in her ears. He pulled away. "I'm sorry for that."

She looked up at him and smiled wickedly an eyebrow raised. "I'm not the least bit sorry." She leaned up and kissed him soundly. Then she took a deep breath and walked away humming to herself. He just watched her unable to hold onto his bad mood. She made his melancholy impossible to keep.

That evening she sat on the couch and watched him surreptitiously as she mended a sheet that had at one time had a beautiful lace edging. His eyes were on the book in front of him red with the sharingan. The only way he could hope to read anymore.

She stood and walked over to him. He looked up and watched her. His brow rose. "You look wicked again."

She smiled. "I just wanted to see what you were reading."

"Not romance novels." He smiled.

She looked out the window and smiled. "That was research." she laughed. "I never got to implement it though."

"Oh." She met his eyes.

"No I had a plan you see." He took her hand and pulled her gently to him. She slid into his lap and nodded at him. "Yes a plan."

"And what was this plan?"

She smiled. "Well you see there was this woman in one of the stories. She wanted a husband. She found a man that was just exactly what she wanted." She looked at him and smiled. "He was very dark and broody." She slid her fingers over his eyebrows and kissed his eyes. "He was a very mysterious man with a dark past."

"Hmm. He doesn't sound like someone you would like to marry." He met her eyes and smiled ruefully.

"Oh I don't really know about that. There is something very appealing about…" She straddled his lap and sat down looking at him and smiling. "A dark and brooding man." She smiled wickedly at him.

He watched her and his hands slid up her thighs pushing the soft cloth of her gown up over her hips.

"And what is that?" He watched her face as his fingers slid over her. Her lids dropped and her eyes darkened.

"They are passionate." She offered in a breathless voice. His hands slid up her spine and pulled her tight against him. He never took his eyes off of hers. She shuddered. "And intense."

"Hmm." His eyes were suddenly a darker red. And they seemed to ripple. She slid her hands down his chest and he took a breath. She had never considered touching a man the way he had touched her but she wanted to now. She was hesitant and unsure as her hand found his waist. She had enjoyed his caresses would he like the same thing. He closed his eyes as she tentatively touched him he groaned and his head fell back. She smiled maybe he did like it. She wasn't sure what exactly to do. After only a few moments he hissed and pulled her hand up to his shoulder. "That is wonderful but I don't think I can take any more." She looked at him and shivered he looked at her so intensely she wasn't sure what to feel she had never wanted a man to look at her that way but, now it felt so good. He pulled her up tight against him and she could feel him right there and she wanted it. She almost ached with it. He watched her eyes and sank into her. She arched back and moaned.

Then she opened her eyes and watched him. They watched each other as they climbed higher and higher. She leaned down and kissed him. His fingers slid into her hair anchoring her to him as he tasted her and they both pushed for that instant and found it together. Both gasping and shuddering.

He picked her up and cradled her carrying her to bed. He never slept in the chair anymore. He slept with her tucked into his chest.

"I love you." She whispered. He kissed her. She knew he loved her but, she knew he would never say it. That would be a betrayal to him. She didn't need to hear it.

They were training one day and he was moving at her and he just looked so incredible to her. He grabbed her and she dropped the kunai and kissed him, he fell over. She landed on top of him never breaking the kiss. They ended up sprawled on the mats a tangle of limbs.

After two months she knew and she was so happy she couldn't stand it but, she wasn't sure how he would feel. He walked into the kitchen and for the first time in a long time she looked agitated. "You aren't angry with me are you do I need to be ready to dodge a spoon or fend away a knife?" She laughed nervously. He frowned.

He turned her around and realized she was crying. "What in the world is the matter?"

"I'm pregnant." She smiled. "I'm so happy but, I'm afraid you won't be." He stood there in shock.

"You're what?" He pulled back and sat down not letting her go. She stood in front of him as he tried to digest her words.

"I'm going to have a baby." She searched his face. He met her eyes and his were filled with agony.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

"This is all so wrong." He shook his head.

She sighed. "No it's not. Itachi this is not wrong if you can't be happy for you, then be happy for me. Just this once let go of it. Whatever this is that hangs over your head, let it go."

His eyes filled with tears and he pulled her close letting them fall. "I am happy I'm so proud I don't know how to express it but, I shouldn't be and it's not fair or right." He cried his pain out and she just held him.

"Do you want to train today?" She smiled at him over breakfast.

"No I don't think we should do that anymore." She frowned.

"Why not?"

"You're going to have a baby." She looked at him and a brow rose.

"Well yes in seven months. Training won't hurt the baby." He frowned and looked away. She laughed. She stood up and walked around the table and sat beside him. "It won't and, I can't just sit around I'll go crazy. I have been a midwife I know these things. And, I think you do too." She watched him and he finally met her eyes. "Now do you want to train today?" She cupped his face and smiled.

"I still don't want to but, I have something else we can do. I need a few days to adjust to this alright." She nodded.

"Okay what are we going to do." He smiled at her. She looked excited.

"We are going to go to the village near here I want to start looking for what we'll need if we're going to have a baby." She smiled. Then she frowned. He anticipated her worry. "It's alright no one will recognize me."

"You my dear are a very distinctive person." She offered.

"I am a ninja changing my appearance isn't hard but I'm not going to bother. What people recognize are my eyes if I have you I don't have to use them." She nodded. "And, the cloak." She laughed.

A few hours later they left both wore blue. She wore a dress long and flowing. It was one of her favorites she had found it in a closet. She pulled it on and spun around smiling. He smiled but then he noticed the crest on the back. "That looks lovely but…" She smiled and grabbed a deeper blue scarf and slung it over her shoulders covering the crest. She turned and smiled. He nodded "Alright."

He wore his clothes but pulled a blue cloak around his shoulders. She stepped forward and slipped the clasps in place on the cloak. She looked up at him and slid the head band off. "That my dear is a dead give away." He nodded. He supposed he didn't need it. She watched his eyes he was so handsome. She stood on her tip toes and, kissed him. Her fingers threaded into his hair and he pulled her close. She kissed his chin and then his throat. He sighed and his lips were at her ear. "If you keep this up we will never leave and that dress will be ruined." She giggled and stepped away. He raised a brow at her flushed face.

They headed into town moving quickly now that she could keep up with him. She grinned. "You're excited aren't you."

"I haven't left your home in over a year." He nodded.

"I know that's why I thought you might like this." She smiled and touched his hand. They reached the gates and she took his hand. He truly didn't need his eyes unless he was fighting. He could hear and feel the people and things around him even if he couldn't see them well. She held his hand more for support than anything.

They walked along the streets just two villagers. It was interesting for him. He had spent so much time being what he really was it was strange to feel how invisible he was here dressed like this. Being a ninja usually meant being invisible but, in their lives in this world it was a badge of honor something you kept proudly displayed for all. Even now he felt bare without his head band. Even with the scratch through it, it was a part of him. A reminder of his past.

She wasn't his past though, he wished he could look at her and say she was his future but they both knew better. She was his right now. That was all he could hope for. She stopped and looked at some cloth. He watched her and smiled. "Will you be alright, I want to go and look at the cribs." She grinned and nodded. He felt around but there was nothing no threats he couldn't feel any chakra spikes anywhere. He nodded and kissed her hair. Then he was just gone. She looked at the woman and smiled. "He must love you very much." The elderly woman smiled softly at her. "He looks proud as punch."

"He is."

"The first baby is always special for young people." She smiled at the woman. She picked out several different fabrics that would make beautiful curtains. She wish she knew if it was a girl or not but, that didn't matter she was just going to use his family colors. She picked out some dark red and some blue she had plenty of white at home. Then she picked some soft fabric for making some gowns for the baby.

After her purchases were wrapped she asked where the furniture maker would be and wandered that way. She looked at different vendors. She saw something that made her smile. She bought it on a whim and tucked it away. She would give it to him later.

She was so happy and her emotions were so high she never saw it coming. She was grabbed around the waist and drug into an alley. She struggled and nearly panicked no man other than Itachi had ever touched her at all not like this. She burned sickened as they're dirty hands covered her mouth the others groped at her painfully. They slammed her against the wall. She closed her eyes and cringed. "You are a pretty thing aren't you." The breath was so foul she almost wretched. She was panicking that was the last thing she needed to do. She closed her eyes and scraped her finger on the hard stone at her back until it hurt bad enough to focus her. He had taught her that. Among other things. She grabbed her skirt and tugged at it. The disgusting man actually thought she was helping him. He watched her his eyes hungry. "That's right honey we won't hurt you." She counted them there were seven. She probably couldn't beat them if any of them had any training.

She had her Kunai and it was at his throat. "Back off."

"Oh the little girl has a knife. Well honey that won't help you if you don't know how to use it. She smiled as the other Kunai slipped against his ribs.

"Too bad for you I know how to use it very well." He looked at her and his eyes widened.

"I didn't want to have to hurt you little lady but now you've given me no choice." He reached behind him and pulled a chakra blade she smiled and focused her kunai flared and she leapt over him landing in the middle of them.

"What was that? If you want a fight I'll give you one." They watched her now warily. She raised her lip and felt the wind as he landed behind her.

"Hello." He pushed the hood of the cloak back and looked at them.

"Hey buddy this is our fight what are you doing?" Itachi smiled and let his eyes spin. They stiffened. "Who the hell are you people?"

"You'll never know." He looked at her and watched her face she looked alright. She didn't look afraid and she wasn't hurt. "There is a man on the street he has our other's purchases take these and add them to the others I have rented a cart I will return it later. She looked at him and nodded walking away. She saw what would happen to them and she closed her eyes. She looked at the leader.

"You shouldn't have bothered me." She looked at him slowly and he saw his death in her eyes. He saw who this man was and he was afraid. He glanced at her as she turned away and he thought he saw a hint of a crest embroidered on her shoulders he paled. He knew that crest. He met eyes with Itachi and knew. He also knew that these were his last few moments.

There was no sound. Tenchi waited by the cart petting the small horse that was attached to it. He walked out the cloak pulled over his face. She watched him as he walked towards her she could see the red sparkle and knew he was still very angry. They walked home in silence.

They unpacked the cart and he took it back. She went through the rest of the day quietly. She made dinner and put his in the oven then she went to bed alone. She cried.

He could hear her crying softly. He sighed. He slipped in behind her and she turned and buried her face in his chest. She clung to him and he held her. "I'm so sorry Tenchi I shouldn't have left you alone. That was wrong."

"No I shouldn't have let my guard down. I was so happy I was thinking of you and I didn't hear them coming then I panicked. She frowned at herself. "I was afraid but then I remembered that I don't have to be afraid anymore. I don't have to run." She smiled.

He touched her face. "My brave little angel." He kissed her and they made the most of the rest of the night then slept in the next morning. She sat up and frowned. "Is someone coming?"

"It's okay it's just Kisame but, I don't have breakfast ready or anything." She sighed and got up. He hopped out of bed.

"It's okay he doesn't expect things like that." She just frowned and pulled on her robe. "Alright I'll help." He followed her into the kitchen. By the time Kisame walked in they had breakfast ready and waiting. Itachi met his eyes and Kisame could see it there was something there. He smiled this was good.

Kisame watched the man he knew to be cold and unforgiving treat this tiny woman with so much gentleness it was even warming the big swordsman's heart.

Her body changed and he watched the baby grow inside her and she became even more beautiful. Itachi turned into an angry bear.

She stood up from the table one evening. "Someone is coming." She left the room as quickly as she could. Itachi actually snarled and walked outside. "You stay with her." Kisame just followed her.

"You know he is really overprotective of you. I think he loves you." She smiled.

"You think, I hope so." Her tone was amused. He looked at her and rolled his eyes.

Itachi walked out the door and met Madara and Pain Konan was there as well. He glared at them. "What?"

Pain watched his face his eyes were too perceptive too knowing. Konan looked around at the house. It was too bright and welcoming. Only Madara would never see the difference he was too wrapped up in his own machinations.

"We are coming to tell everyone that things are going according to plan and in three years we will be able to start with our plan. Itachi nodded." Pain looked in his eyes and it was almost imperceptible but, Itachi knew he saw something. He turned to Madara and nodded. They were gone. Konan looked at him and raised a brow. "He is happy for you. He will not tell." Then she was gone.

He watched them and wondered what in the world was that. Pain wasn't happy about anything. Of course no one knew him as she did. No one could. He walked back into the house and headed upstairs. She stood in front of the fire. "Kisame decided to walk the grounds. He was restless. I told him to go. I knew they wouldn't come in the house." He slipped his arms over her rounded stomach. She was close to time. She was so beautiful. He kissed her temple. She leaned back into him.

"We should really choose a name." She looked at him and smiled.

"We don't have to she has chosen her own." He frowned.

"What do you mean?" She smiled and turned in his arms.

"I don't know how I know but she is so powerful Itachi I can feel her heart and mind. Her name is Imari and she's going to have my hair and your beautiful eyes." She smiled. "I can see her smiling and happy. She's beautiful."

He smiled. "A girl. Imari. I like that name." She turned back around and leaned against him. He wished he could see her grow up. He knew it wasn't possible. But, he couldn't regret that Tenchi was here and that she was coming. Perhaps one day his brother could love his daughter the way he loved him. It would be the most he could ever hope for.

His daughter was born on a stormy winter night. She never even cried. She watched him with knowing eyes. She was a happy baby she smiled all the time almost from the time she was born. Her dark eyes were soft and filled with love. Her parents doted on her. One of her favorite people turned out to be Kisame which terrified him at first. She was in her mother's arms and she reached for the big man and he shook his head. "No I don't think that's a good idea." She frowned and reached for him.

Tenchi handed her to him and he took her awkwardly at first. "She's very tiny she could break."

"You won't hurt her."

Itachi smiled and looked at him raising a brow. "I'd kill you if you did." He got an elbow in the ribs. He looked at Tenchi and she frowned. He just shrugged.

Soon she was crawling and they were chasing after her. She was so smart and she seemed to know too much.

Life was very quiet.

When Imari started walking she was already speaking in small sentences.

They sat in the garden and watched her chase butterflies. The poor insects didn't have a chance she was so fast and already she could focus her chakra. She froze and walked to her parents. She sighed. "Daddy…" She pointed. "Lamp." He frowned. What in the world was she talking about then Tenchi stiffened just before the lamp that summoned him he looked at her and nodded.

"Yes Daddy has to go when the lamp shows up." She nodded and sat down her face unhappy.

He stood up and Kisame walked slowly around the corner. "We have to go. They probably want us to go another bounty run. We still have two years before they'll want us to do anything involving the plan." He kissed them both and they left. Tenchi frowned.

"They're going to be gone a while." She looked at Imari and she nodded. "You know how long don't you." She smiled and nodded. She laughed softly. This child was incredible. They went inside and she made dinner.

She still loved her garden and Imari seemed to like it too. Kisame and Itachi had gone for Imari's birthday and had gotten a bunch of flowers from a nursery. They needed to plant them. Imari sat playing with the birds they seem to like her she fed them. She was a gentle soul. They didn't fear her.

Imari stood and walked to her mother and pulled on her. Tenchi looked at her face and frowned. Tenchi felt it too just barely someone was coming. It wouldn't be Itachi he wasn't due until the end of the week. She sighed and stood she would be better just avoiding them she stood and picked up Imari and sprinted to the house. She got to the steps before she felt them behind her. She set Imari down. She closed her eyes. "Imari go inside now you have to go inside and lock the door. She gathered her strength and turned. If Imari was older she could lock the house and seal it with the chakra that Itachi had infused it with in one of his over protective moments.

She would just have to deal with them before they could get into the house. She spun and there were two of them. Not so bad they wore masks. That bothered her. "Who are you? Why are you here?"

"Where is Itachi Uchiha?" She kept her cool.

"I don't know who you're talking about." She offered coolly.

"Why do I find that hard to believe? This is his home. Of course hide out would be a better way of putting it." She watched them closely. She felt it and looked behind her as the seal slid over the house. Oh thank god. She didn't know how Imari did it but she was glad.

She smiled at them. "Who else is here."

"No one I live here with my daughter." He frowned at her.

"Who set that seal?" She raised a brow. "Impossible the infant isn't capable of that. Just tell us where Itachi is and we'll leave you and the baby alone." As he said that she saw her daughter and herself bleeding on the flagstone steps dead.

Her fury flared and she met the man's eyes. "Liar. You want to kill her." She smiled. "You'll never get inside that house the seal will keep her safe."

"Oh I don't know We're pretty strong. We're An Bu black ops from the leaf village." She glared at them. The Leaf. That was where he was from.

"He's stronger." She smiled and pulled her Kunai it flared with chakra.

"Oh now you do know him." He laughed. "And, you think you can fight us."

"I had a good teacher." She smiled at the man.

He narrowed his eyes. "We had the same teacher." She narrowed her gaze. "Yes that's right he was my captain."

"Inaka could we question the girl now." The other man stepped forward. "You're angry grudge can be dealt with later."

"Fine." He stepped forward and he was behind her but she spun and sliced at him the chakra swept away from the blade and sliced his mask in half it fell away and the man snarled and leaped at her but she was gone. She landed a few meters away. Her blades ready.

"I won't simply let you get me." She braced herself.

They met eyes with each other and then moved toward her as one. They were very capable of beating her she knew that. These men had years of training on her. But, she would make them pay for every thinking of hurting her daughter.

"Well little girl you're going to pay for that." The man Inaka moved forward and smiled at her. "You aren't allowed to see our faces now you have to die."

"You have to catch me first." She leapt away and they followed. She was fast. They followed after her and she had to throw her shuriken to keep them away from her.

Inaka caught her and she sliced his ear but, he had her and the other man grabbed the blades. She stood with her arms pinned behind her. Inaka glared at her. "Well are you ready to talk now."

"Oh I'll talk. I'll gladly tell you what I think of you." She smiled. He pulled his fist back. She just glared at him and he hit her. She tasted blood and spit it in his face.

He wiped at it and smiled. "You are a determined little whore. I suppose beating you wouldn't have an affect anyway since you probably get beaten anyway isn't that right. That bastard doesn't have a heart." She got so angry she broke one of her arms free and she focused her chakra and hit him. He flew back and hit a tree.

"Don't ever speak of him like that. You don't know him at all." He stood up but, the other man held up a hand.

"Maybe it's you who doesn't know him. What's your name?"

"Go to hell." She snapped. "Don't try to make friends with me I won't tell you anything about Itachi."

"What if we told you what Itachi really was. He's a criminal a killer." She rolled her eyes.

"You've never killed anyone. Never done anything that would be considered criminal." She laughed bitterly. "Do I look stupid to you. I know what he is better than you do."

"Then why not tell us and set the record straight." Inaka sneered. They drug her over to one of the stone benches and pulled her down. "I'll tell you what I know about Itachi Uchiha."

He leaned down too close and she reared back and hit him before he could speak. He pulled back and snarled. "I told you not to speak of him to me." He hit her again and she felt it in her toes.

Her head hit the back of the bench and she felt the blood trickle down her neck.

Inaka pulled a Kunai and, leaned over her she felt dizzy. "Maybe we'll just start cutting on that pretty face. Maybe then you'll talk." She was close to passing out but, not close enough that she didn't feel him. She smiled.

The masked man looked at her. "What are you smiling at?"

"I just saw you die." She sighed. "You came home early."

Inaka felt the blade hit his spine just under the surface of the skin. He froze and straightened slowly.

"Well Captain so you are here with the whore and the brat." Tenchi stood up slowly with Kisame's help. Kisame looked at her face and his anger rose. He looked at the man that Itachi stood behind.

"Brave words for a dead man." Kisame snarled softly.

"Where is my daughter?" Itachi's words were quiet and cold. He looked at Tenchi and pain crossed his face right before fury took it's place.

"She's inside the house. The seal is set." He met Tenchi's eyes and nodded. She smiled. "I'm glad you came home."

"I was worried about you." His anger grew as she tried to smile but winced. "Why don't you go into the house I'll come and check on you in a minute."

"I'm fine." She looked at Inaka. "You wanted to kill my daughter." She met eyes with a furious Itachi and smiled. "That was a mistake." She spun on the other man and her fist glowed she hit him so hard he slammed into a tree. "That's for ever coming here." She stood up and walked past them. "I'm going to check on Imari." She walked slowly away. Itachi saw the blood on the bench where they had slammed her head into it. Kisame looked at the bench and snarled.

"And we're the criminals." He walked over and picked up the other man his mask lay on the ground beside him. "Creeping around in masks like cowards." He shook his head. "Beating up on women."

Inaka laughed. "What is she your whore too? I can't imagine anyone doing that."

Kisame froze and turned slowly. He pulled his sword and it was in the man's face. Almost touching. "Itachi if you don't kill him I will."

"Oh don't worry Kisame he's going to die." He pulled the Kunai back and spun the man landing him beside his comrade and making sure his head slammed into the bench. "First he's going to tell me why he came here and how he knows about my daughter at all."

Inaka looked at him and frowned. "I couldn't tell you anything if I wanted to. You know that."

Itachi smiled. "That's funny I was in the black ops and I can say anything I want. That curse mark won't stop me." He reached out and touched him closing his eyes. The man froze and Kisame watched smiling as Itachi dealt with him silently. He opened his eyes and the man drooled. "Why are you here?"

"Danzo sends someone up here to check on you periodically." Itachi frowned.

"Why haven't I seen you."

"You've never been here." Itachi nodded.

"Who else knows about my daughter."

"Only the captain he is heading for the leaf now to tell Danzo." Itachi looked at Kisame and he nodded and disappeared.

"Inaka did you hit her or was that your friend." Inaka looked at him with watery eyes.

"I did it. Gatu was trying to be nice." His voice was low and dead. The genjutsu still strong in him.

"In that case." He reached past him and slipped his hand around the unconscious man and broke his neck. He never even woke. "Now you and I are going to talk about the way to treat a lady." He picked them up and disappeared.

He went far away from the house he didn't want her to have to hear it. He took the dead man and dropped him in the river.

He tied Inaka to a tree and waited. He held a kunai and slid it in his fingers back and forth it swung like a clock ticking away. Tenchi's beautiful face swollen and bleeding was still fresh in his mind. He should be with her but, this was something he couldn't walk away from. It was too much.

He heard the groan and looked at the man and smiled. "Well are you awake?"

"What are you doing?" He looked at Itachi where he sat his legs crossed the kunai swinging in his fingers.

"I'm contemplating your demise." He said simply. "You see you hurt her. I already disposed of your comrade he never knew it was painless. Unfortunately for you, I can't do that." He met eyes with the man. "I'm just trying to think of a fitting end for you."

"I'm sure you'll think of something. If anyone knows how to kill people it's you." Itachi was in his face and he smiled.

"Yes that's right and, since I was willing to do _that_ to people that I loved what do you think I'm willing to do to _you_." He looked into the man's eyes and watched the reality of what was coming sink in.

Itachi walked into the kitchen and washed his hands. He turned and she stood there. Her face was swollen and she had a bandage wrapped around her head. He frowned and stepped to her. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She tried to smile but, it hurt so she just watched him. He pulled her close gently then he pulled her back and glared at her.

"Why didn't you just tell them." She looked at him in wonder.

"I couldn't do that. It wouldn't have mattered and Imari was safe that was all that mattered to me. I wasn't going to give them anything. Just to save myself never." She smiled a little. "You mean more to me than my own life as does our daughter."

"I am not worth one scratch on your sweet face." He sighed unhappily.

"That is a matter of opinion." Imari toddled in and wrapped her arms around his leg. He picked her up and cuddled her between them.

"Well little one you are pretty smart." She smiled at him and patted his face.

"Come on you both need to rest you had an exciting day." He walked Tenchi upstairs and put them to bed. He would set a seal around the property tomorrow. He would never leave her in danger again. He kissed her hand her face was so bruised he frowned and wished he could kill Inaka all over again. He used his eyes and she slid into sleep. He walked into the parlor and waited.

Kisame walked in later and sat down. "How are they?"

"She's bruised but okay and Imari is fine." Kisame nodded.

"That son of a bitch that did it." Itachi looked at the fire. "I hope you made sure he would remember you into the afterlife."

"What of the captain?"

Kisame smiled and laughed softly. "He was surprised to see me."

"I'm putting a seal on the property tomorrow this will never happen again. If we hadn't come home." Kisame shook his head.

"We did come back it's not going to happen again. Don't beat your self up." Itachi couldn't help it. Imari walked in and rubbed her eyes.

Itachi looked at her and sighed. "Couldn't sleep little one." She shook her head and smiled. She walked to Kisame and he watched her but she walked past him and he made to grab for her before she could touch the dangerous sword. She looked at him and smiled. She reached out and touched Samheda the sword rippled under her light touch. She smiled. The winding fell loose and the sword rippled to the floor and curled around her. She stroked it like a pet. Both men watched in wonder. "Have you noticed her chakra." Itachi said softly his eyes watching her and spinning. "It's stronger than yours."

"Really." He laughed. "Samheda likes her I've never seen him do that to anyone."

"She sealed this house." Kisame looked at him and frowned.

"Itachi she's barely walking." He nodded.

"I know that but, it had to be her there was no one else here." Kisame looked at her and she sighed. She stood and walked out. She stopped at the door and waved at them. They stood and followed her. She walked to the door and turned to them. She made the hand signs as fast as her father and then slammed her tiny hand into the door and the red seal slipped over the house. She smiled and reached up for Itachi he picked her up and shook his head.

After that he was very careful and, so was she. When he was gone they stayed close to the house. They all started to watch themselves better. Imari was growing quickly. Time passed and it was finally time to go back to being the villain.

It was almost time for Imari to turn four. Everyone seemed to know it was coming. When the lamp arrived calling Kisame and Itachi no one was surprised. Imari ran and jumped into her father's lap. "Daddy, the lamp is coming. You have to go and pretend to be nasty now." She frowned. "This is a really dumb plan."

He smiled at her. A three year old could see the idiocy of it but, a grown man couldn't. That really was sad. "I know baby."

"We'll leave in the morning."

That night he stood in their room looking out the window. Tenchi sighed and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her head against his shoulder. "I'm going to miss you. You'll be gone till Imari's birthday."

He turned and smiled down at her. "I will miss both of you. But, I have to do this."

"I know. This plan will fail I can feel it in my bones. No matter how you look at it, it will fail. Your brother's friends are going to take down most of the other members of the Akatski. Soon wearing that cloak is going to be a death sentence." She frowned. "Let me heal you before you go." He sighed.

"I'm not going to get better." He pulled her close and smiled. "This is just part of my punishment. The stronger a jutsu the more dire the repercussions." He sighed.

"Don't you think I know that." She laid her head on his shoulder. "But, I still want to help you feel better. Please…Itachi you don't have to remind me of what's coming I know. I wish you weren't part of this horrible plan even if it will fail."

He touched her face. "I know and I'm glad. His plan needs to fail. The members of the Akatski are horrible people."

He turned and pulled her close she was so beautiful they had been together now for over five and a half years. "Tenchi." His voice was soft and she instantly flushed her eyes growing darker with passion. He kissed her and she leaned into him. Touching her always felt like the first touch or the last. It was incredible. Like holding his daughter it felt like he was redeemed and damned in the same instant.

He picked her up and they spent the night making love. He woke early and left before she woke. Or so he thought. "Are you going to leave without saying goodbye?"

"I didn't want to disturb you." She sat up and the covers fell her hair slid over her skin cloaking her in a very appealing way he wanted to crawl back into bed and tell Madara to go to hell. He sighed and walked to her. "I have to go."

"I know." He leaned down and kissed her reverently. He pulled back and sighed. She smiled. "I love you."

He watched her and wondered how he had ever gotten so very lucky.

She watched him walk away and felt the same.

Imari saw him and ran out to him. "Daddy don't leave without saying good bye." She looked hurt.

"I just didn't want to wake you baby." He pulled her up and kissed her cheek. "I'd never want to leave without seeing you." She smiled and looked at Kisame. "You be careful too Uncle Kisame." He smiled at her and ruffled her black hair.

They left and the women that loved them waited for them to return.

They were sent after the four and the seven tail. Deidara was sent after the one. They sent Kakuzu and Hiden after the two and the nine tails that wasn't going to go well. But, Itachi didn't really care as long as they failed. He was glad it wasn't him. He wouldn't have failed.

They went after the seven first he was closer. It was a beetle. A beetle. Oh well. A young boy was the host. It was sad. The boy would have been formidable one day he was no match for them. They took him and he was put somewhere safe until it was time to seal him.

Deidara had actually managed to get the Shukaku. They had to seal him. Itachi and Kisame were on their way to the four tail when they were called to seal the one tail. They sat on a rock formation and used the jutsu. They began the sealing and then realized that the leaf were in pursuit. He did his part and went after Naruto. He faced Kakashi and was disturbed to find he knew that he was going blind. That bothered him. Naruto was getting strong but he wasn't strong enough. He hurt him he knew but Naruto had to be strong. If he was going to be any match for his brother. Imari kept him updated on Sasuke and he was becoming strong very strong soon he would defeat that fool Orochimaru and he would come for him. If Naruto had any hope of taking him home he must be strong. They finished and it was almost time for Imari's birthday.

"We need to stop in the next village. I want to get something for Imari." Itachi nodded.

They shopped and everyone looked at them with apprehension. Itachi found a new robe it was very grown up. He smiled and bought it he had the Uchiha crest embroidered on it. The woman looked at him strangely but she did it.

Kisame still hadn't found anything. He was looking at toys and found a stuffed shark he frowned at it who ever heard of a fuzzy shark. "Get it." He glared at Itachi. "Really, it will remind her of you." Kisame rolled his eyes but he bought the thing.

They walked up the stairs and were bombarded. Imari threw herself at them. "Your home." She exclaimed happily.

"Of course we are." Kisame smiled at her. "We couldn't miss your birthday."

They celebrated and it was like having a family. Kisame was very proud to be included. He felt very warm towards these people that had taken away his loneliness.

Summer arrived and Itachi found out why Imari seemed to know everything. More than her mother.

She was planting a new flower she had found for her mother in the forest with him earlier. She stood up and rushed to him. "Daddy Uncle is fighting the snake man." He frowned. She pulled her self up into his lap. She leaned up and touched his temples. He saw Orochimaru in a bed coughing. Pathetic wretch. He felt his anger rise. "Just watch Daddy."

He blocked a light that pierced through the door to his room and he watched the door with wariness. The door was sliced and burst into pieces. His brother stood there a slight smile on his face. He was taller. He was strong and confident. He stepped forward and Itachi smiled at his cold words. This was his brother. He was so proud. He watched him fight that foul body snatcher and defeat him with his will and mind. He smiled. Now all he would have to do was get the bastard out of him. It wouldn't be long now.

The vision was gone and he sighed. "He's really strong Daddy."

"Yes he is." She just jumped down and went back to planting the flowers.

"What did she show you?" He pulled Tenchi into his arms.

"Sasuke defeating Orochimaru." She smiled and closed her eyes.

"Yes I can see it now too." He looked at her and his brow furrowed.

"She's more powerful than you isn't she?" Tenchi nodded.

"She's more powerful than anything I've ever heard of. When her sharingan blooms she will be more powerful than you." He looked at his daughter and sighed. "The same will happen to your brother." He looked at Tenchi and his face was filled with sorrow.

"I will stay with you as long as I can." She smiled sadly.

"I know this is your destiny we knew that. I have something for you. I got it a long time ago but, I never had the chance to put any pictures in it until now." She took his hand and set a chain in it. He took it and pulled it up it was a fan. He smiled. "Its wonderful." She smiled and opened it. He looked at the pictures. There was one of Imari taken recently and then one of the three of them when Imari was born. He closed it and his eyes. "Thank you."

"Now when you go and we stay here you will still have us with you." She kissed him.

"You are always with me. But, thank you." He walked over and picked up Imari.

"Are you ready to start training little one." She smiled and nodded. Tenchi just watched them.

Itachi took her to the training grounds and set her on her feet. "Alright now I don't expect you to be able to move like I do." She raised a tiny brow and leapt…onto a post and stood there looking at him. Her blue robe whipping around her.

"Daddy, I know a lot more than you think." He raised his brows.

"Okay then show me daughter." She nodded and leapt to the tree beside her and hung upside down. Then she leapt to the koi pond and landed on it. "You have really good chakra control."

She smiled. He pulled a kunai and threw it toward the pole she lunged in front of the pole and he gasped in horror but she caught it and landed in front of him. He looked at her in surprise. "How can you do that."

"I've seen you do it my whole life Daddy. And I've seen Uncle do it too. I saw uncle trying to throw shuridikan and hurting himself. I saw you carry him home too." He froze and watched her. "I see the past too Daddy."

His hands started to shake. She sighed. "Daddy?" He met her eyes. He could see it in her face she knew my God she had seen what he did.

"How long?" His voice was soft. He knelt down and looked in her eyes. "How long have you known."

"I don't know. It's just something I know." He fell to his knees.

"How can you look at me and not hate me." She cocked her head.

"Daddy you didn't want to do it."

"That doesn't change anything." She watched him and frowned.

"Daddy, I don't know how you could do it but, I know you didn't want to and I know you tried to make it as painless as possible. You had no choice he would have hurt them. Tortured them. He would have wanted everyone to know. Uncle would have still grown up without anyone he just would have been a disgrace on top of it. Daddy what could you do? I know you can't forgive yourself. But, I forgive you." He pulled her up into his arms and, held her. "I love you Daddy."

"I love you Imari." She hugged him and they stayed like that a long time.

She pulled back and smiled. "Would you like to really train now. I can't beat you but, I'm pretty good really."

"I believe you." They started sparring and even though she was tiny she made up for it with speed. By the time he called it quits because she was getting weak he had a new understanding of her powers. She anticipated everything he did before he did it without a sharingan when she did get one her mother was right it was going to be incredibly powerful.

He took her and tucked her in for a nap she was very tired. "Daddy I tried too hard." She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I know honey but you did great." She grinned sleepily.

He left her and walked into the parlor. Tenchi sat there happily sewing. He smiled at her and she met his eyes. There was more pain there than usual.

"What's the matter Itachi."

"She sees the past." She nodded to him.

"She saw what you did." He couldn't meet her eyes. "What did she do."

"She forgave me." Tenchi smiled.

"She loves you. I told you that whatever you did it wasn't unforgivable." He shook his head.

"It was. It was…" He shook and she sighed and pulled him into her arms. He cried. She just held him. He was so tortured. She never wanted to know. If it hurt him this bad she never wanted to know.

He stayed with them as much as possible. They were searching for the four tail and had gotten close to him when the call came to seal the two and the three tails. They stood there and found out about Deidara he knew Madara was still alive that bastard wouldn't die he was like a cockroach. Zetsu said that they thought Sasuke was dead. His heart clenched but then he remembered Tenchi's words. No he wasn't dead. He knew he couldn't be. Kisame wondered if he even cared. He knew he cared for Tenchi and his daughter but he had never cared for anything else did it matter to him. Then Itachi looked at him and told him Sasuke wasn't dead and they moved out they found the four tail and Madara and pain had gotten the five and the six. They sealed them then he went home.

Tenchi was in her room and she was crying. "What is it?"

"Two months." She looked at him. "That's all I have left."

He didn't have to be told he knew what she meant. He walked to her and pulled her into his arms. "Tenchi, I know how badly this hurts. I do but, this is the way it has to be we know that."

"I don't care dammit I don't want to give you up. I can't." Her eyes were frantic.

He quieted her. "Tenchi the last six years have been the only ones that ever really mattered. The only time in my life I can be proud of anything I ever did. I'm nothing without you. Less than nothing. You gave me something I could never hope to be worthy of . I was broken. You healed me. You gave me a chance to live and smile. I got lost in your love. But, this is the way it has to be."

She shook her head. "You're everything to me. You and Imari are all I have." He pulled her close.

"Tenchi leaving you will be the hardest thing I'll ever do. Harder than what I did to get here but, it has to happen." He smiled at her. "I'm not sad. I have been given a gift that no one can ever take from me. Imari is the only thing I ever created in my life and she is more than I could have ever hoped for. She is smarter than me and more courageous. She is perfect and I only have her because of you."

"I'm nothing without you." She mirrored his words in a whisper.

"You are everything. You and Imari. I see all my joy in you. And for the last time we have together I want to get lost in you and treat every single moment like it's the only moment. Please let me do that?" She nodded and held onto him.

He took them to the mist village. He bought a house there. Kisame traveled with them but left them when they arrived. "When do you want me to return?"

"Meet me at my home in a month and a half he'll be there." Kisame nodded.

"I don't suppose I can talk you out of this?" Itachi smiled at his friend.

"Just promise to keep an eye on them after." Kisame nodded.

"I will you know I will but, Itachi…" Itachi shook his head.

"I have waited for this my whole life I have to save him. If it wasn't for Orochimaru maybe things would be different but this is how it has to be. I can't let that monster take over my brother. And, I won't have my brother believing our clan was a disgrace." Kisame nodded.

"Alright. I understand." He was gone and Itachi walked in. Tenchi had been near catatonic. He was so worried about her. He went to go and get some supplies.

Tenchi sat in the bedroom. She looked at the walls and just felt numb. "Momma?"

"Hmm."

"You can't do this." She looked at her daughter and frowned.

"Do what?"

"You're wasting time." Tenchi watched her daughter. "Daddy is worried about you. Don't waste time he needs us to be strong for him." She looked at the floor. "This is harder on him than it is on us. He just doesn't want us to know."

Tenchi blinked a few times. "I'm sorry Imari I just…"

"I know Momma but we have to for Daddy." Tenchi sat there and then she smiled.

"You know I'm the one that's suppose to have to take care of you." Imari smiled.

"I know Momma but, I can see stuff you can't so I just know stuff." Tenchi laughed for the first time in a week.

"Alright little girl where is your father?"

"He's getting supplies." Tenchi nodded.

"Okay this house is going to look like a house when he gets here." Imari nodded and they got up and started working on the place by the time Itachi arrived that evening it was a home. It was their home and the portrait of his family sat above the mantle with two smaller but just as important portraits of his own family. He smiled and smelled dinner he walked in to see them laughing and Imari threw a puff of flour at her mother. They both laughed and he sighed this was his family. No one could ever change that.

He lived every moment for what it was, never taking a single tiny second for granted. He asked Tenchi to marry him and he bought her a dress. Another picture to add to the mantle. It was getting cold again. They didn't count the days. They just lived.

His daughter started at the academy. He picked her up every day. Time went too fast. He had to leave soon. He made love to Tenchi every night. He held her every night and kissed her with as much passion as one person could have. She clung to him. She went with him everywhere. They never wanted to be apart from each other. The day came and she and Imari wanted to be strong. The last night she asked to heal him he refused. He shook his head slowly. He touched her and sighed softly. "Not this time." He took her hands. "We both know there's no point." She had cried and he held her the whole night.

He looked at them and it was all he could do to leave. He wanted to stay to hold her a little longer but it was time. He had been given something but, it was time to do what he had to. He picked up his daughter and held her tightly. "I love you Imari." He took the pendant he had been given. He took it and gave it to her. "This is yours now. Keep it safe." She nodded and tried very hard not to cry. She looked at him as he set her down and she just waited.

He looked at his wife. She was so beautiful. "Tenchi." He pulled her into his arms and held her. He kissed her with desperation and then he just held onto her. His lips brushed her ear. "I love you. From the moment I saw you. I loved you. Never forget that. I will love you forever. Take care of her she's the only good thing I ever did." He pulled back and looked at her. His eyes spun and she froze. He pulled her in. "I'm sorry." She looked at him in confusion. She had never seen his other eyes. "I wanted more time." She just smiled and he kissed her in earnest." He closed his eyes and they spun back into place. He laid her on the couch and covered her up.

He knelt down and looked at his daughter. "You have to take care of her."

"I know Daddy she's not as strong as we are." He smiled and nodded. 'I love you Daddy, Uncle will forgive you. Uncle Naruto will help him but you have to help Uncle Naruto." He watched her and nodded. Yes he would do that. "I'll get to live with Uncle one day." He watched her and she took her hand and touched his temple. It showed His brother and her and they sat on the dock looking at the water and they were smiling. She pulled away. "See Daddy. It will be okay." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Imari." He was gone and she finally let the tears fall. When her emotions were high like this it was hard to see. She sighed and opened the locket. A miniature of her parents at their wedding was on one side and her and her father were on the other side with Kisame a picture her mother had taken. She cried. Her mother was sleeping. She sat down beside her and cried.

Itachi went to his home and sat in that stone chair and waited. It wouldn't be long. Kisame walked in. "Well he's coming."

"I know I have something I need to do though before he gets here. He closed his eyes. He stood in the clearing. It was only a clone but it was infused with more chakra than usual. He felt him coming and sighed. "Itachi."

He looked at Naruto. He talked with him and then gave him the power he would need if he had to have it. It weakened him but, he didn't care he didn't intend to win this fight.

"He's coming Kisame please go and detain his friends I don't want anymore casualties. Kisame nodded. "Goodbye friend. I will check on them I promise I will keep them safe." Itachi nodded.

"Thank you." Kisame was gone and he sighed he could feel his brother. He was strong. He watched him come in the room….

Imari closed her eyes this she didn't want to see. She couldn't stop it though. She hated seeing the hate on her uncle's face and the false anger on her father. She hated seeing them fight at all though she had already seen it. Knowing it was happening right now hurt even more.

Momma hadn't seen it yet. She stayed close feigned sick so she could be here today because her mother would need her. It was over finally and her father smiled and touched Uncle and put all that he had left in him. Then he died smiling. She took a deep breath and tried to remind herself that Daddy was finally free no more pain and guilt.

She watched her mother and saw it coming Tenchi stiffened and froze. Then she wailed and fell to the ground. "Itachi!" She cried. Imari held her and let her tears fall.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

Imari stood next to Danzo like some kind of watch dog. How disgusting. She could just imagine this was how her father had felt having to do the bidding of Madara for years. She watched the man come in and hid her smile. He would take her one step closer to her Uncle. "Hoka are you ready to go to the sand."

"Yes my lord I have everything I need." Danzo nodded. He looked at Imari.

"Will he set the explosives." She looked at the man and her eyes spun. Hoka shivered but, hid it. Her eyes were death. He could feel it. She was evil. She smiled and he closed his eyes but it was too late. She was crawling around inside his mind.

Then she was gone and the feeling was gone as well. "Yes he will do exactly what is needed." She smiled and Hoka felt his life slipping away.

Danzo nodded and smiled. "Very good I will be happy to hear of your success."

"Yes my Lord." Hoka left as soon as he could to get away from that evil little girl.

"You are a very useful tool." She cut her eyes at him hers spun into a four prong spiral that fell into place and she smiled.

"As are you Danzo." He just laughed. He still looked at her like a child.

"How old are you Imari." She looked at him and sighed.

"I am five." Danzo nodded.

"You would have been about a year and a half when my team went missing. I sent them to check on your father." She smiled.

"Yes they made the mistake of hurting my mother." Danzo watched her. She showed him the memory. He frowned at her.

"Don't do that to me." Imari smiled.

"Why don't like seeing your men die. No that's not it you don't care about that. Nothing but tools after all." She watched him and grinned. "I see you afraid I'll put you in a nightmare. Your arm wouldn't help you with that would it. I can feel them you know. The power in them. If my father had known about that he would have killed you himself. He did what he had to but, you desecrated them. You ugly little man."

"Do not speak to Lord Danzo that way." She faced the man that slapped her soundly. She turned her face to him slowly. She never said a word she just jumped and touched his forehead. He screamed and fell to the ground. "She's a demon." He skittered out of the room on his knees she turned to Danzo.

"I'm going to see my mother." He glared at her.

"What did you do to him?"

"I showed him the moment of his death I guess he didn't like it." She turned. "I'm going to see my mother." She just walked away.

"If she couldn't see the future she would be too much trouble to keep." She heard that and smiled. As if he could do anything to her. He had no idea what she could do.

She walked to her mother's cell and looked at the guard. He wouldn't meet her eyes he just opened the door. She walked in and saw her beautiful mother. She smiled but, her mother looked at her and the pain hit her full force. Her mother was dying. She was pale and tired. She had to do something.

"Hi Baby."

"Hey Mom." She walked over and sat down by her mother. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine just a little tired." She coughed and Imari could feel it in her own heart. She couldn't do Medical Ninjutsu it just wasn't something she had an aptitude with. Like her father she was better at ending lives than saving them. She sighed. "Don't look so sad baby. You look like your father when you do that." She smiled for her mother. "We're going to see your Uncle then you'll get to go and live with him. And, I will get to go home." Imari turned away so her mother wouldn't see her pain. She knew what her mother meant and she just couldn't do it she couldn't loose her mother. She stayed with her until she fell asleep. She saw what Danzo had in mind and he was wrong this wouldn't work because she was going to change the future.

They left the sand and headed back to the mist. He asked her about everything before he did it. "Will they retrieve the cat."

"Yes and she will come here." He nodded. She felt it coming and she saw her plan laid out before and she saw his death. She smiled. "I see why you wanted the Uchiha's dead."

"You don't know anything." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Oh I see more than you know. I see your death but you saw it yourself years ago didn't you." She watched him her eyes glittered with malice. "You made the mistake of letting one of your pupils touch your hand. He was a descendent of my mother's clan not near as powerful as my mother but, still enough to show you the picture of what will happen to you. The Uchiha and the Suji Yes that would be a formidable power wouldn't. You must have been terrified when you saw Naruto and Sasuke together. Best friends. Your death laid right there growing before you more and more powerful each day. You told Orochimaru of him." She laughed. "That back fired didn't it. Oh I wish I could have been the one to show you that. I can see it in perfect detail. It will be beautiful." She turned and walked away.

"Your father was weak he couldn't fulfill his mission. Or I wouldn't be in this mess I'd be Hokage." She stepped to him and her eyes were dark and emotionless.

"I told you once not to speak of my father. If I didn't need you alive a little longer I would kill you now." She turned away and went to her mother.

"My Lord are you sure it is wise to keep her around. She is very volatile." He nodded.

"I know and she didn't get that from her father he was methodical and if what she said is the truth then he was a good ninja soft but good." He frowned. Her mother was weak and dying soon she would be all alone. He wanted her vulnerable. Vulnerability led to indecision. If he could sway her loyalty then she would be his. He did it with her father. She was very young smart but young. He was not frightened of a child.

"You provoke him." Imari looked at her mother.

"I know, he made me angry. He shouldn't even speak my father's name much less try to tell me he wasn't good enough." She glared at the door.

"What are you going to do I know you have a plan." She smiled at her mother.

"I'll tell you when it's time but right now. I need to keep it to myself." Tenchi sighed.

"I can't see anything anymore. My power is gone. Imari tell me a story. I want to hear a story." Imari smiled. She sat with her mother.

"Alright I'll tell you how Sakura and Naruto and my father saved Uncle."

He watched her with the eyes of a predator she had come out here all alone. Why?

Was she trying to rescue him? What a joke. She stopped, her fingers covering her arm unconciously. What were those markings? What was on her arm? That hadn't been there the last time he'd seen her.

She was a fool. Where was that idiot Naruto at; he couldn't even watch her. Was he even good for anything at all he couldn't even keep her safe? She was dead out her by herself. Hell she was dead already wasn't she. His eyes black and emotionless.

He was finally alone, no more Karin and her rambling. The others he hadn't seen since the summit. Madara had disappeared. He shadowed her for half a day. She stopped and fell to a rock, her face in her hands. What was she doing? That arm again. She looked at it almost as if it was an enemy. Then she looked away clenching her fists she stood and leapt further into the forest. He matched her movements. Why was he following her he didn't come here for her? He came for the Kemei. Maybe that was what she was after as well. No what would she do with it good sweet Sakura. He mentally sneered.

She stopped at a stream and knelt by the water scooping up great handfuls and washed her face the water pouring down over her. Old feelings crept up on him. She was beautiful. He growled at himself. He didn't care. She stood and looked at the sun filtering through the trees. Now he could end it and that would be one less he had to murder when he got…home. He smiled slowly. She moved forward and he slipped behind her. "Sakura."

She froze. His breath on her neck. She shivered and whimpered. His hand had reached for his blade and slid it free she watched him and blocked with her arm as the blade swung….

He watched her with the eyes of a predator she had come out here all alone. Why?

Was she trying to rescue him? What a joke. She stopped and her hand went to her arm. What were those markings? What was on her arm; that hadn't been there the last time he'd seen her.

She was a fool. Where was that idiot Naruto he couldn't even watch her. Was he even good for anything at all he couldn't even keep her safe? She was dead out her by herself. He would make sure of it.

Why was he following her he didn't come here for her? He came for the Kemei. Maybe that was what she was after as well. No what would she do with it good sweet Sakura.

She stopped at a stream and knelt by the water. She scooped up the water and washed her face. Old feelings crept up on him. She was beautiful. He growled at himself. He didn't care. She stood and looked at the sun filtering through the trees. Now he could end it and that would be one less he had to murder when he got…home. He smiled slowly. She moved forward and he slipped behind her. "Sakura."

She froze. His breath on her neck. She shivered and whimpered. His hand had reached for his blade but, he stopped. Something in him said stop. She stood frozen shaking vulnerable was he truly going to murder her. He wanted her dead didn't he. Hell he'd already tried once. She was no match for him. Her whimper made him want to touch her. He snarled. "What are you doing?"

She turned slowly. So close, she was so close to him. "Sasuke." Her words were barely a whisper. He looked in her eyes and saw the same thing he had always seen love. Then pain covered it and she stepped away. "Don't come any closer." She stepped into the water and moved away. He cocked his head.

"Are you afraid of me Sakura?" He asked her softly as he stalked her slowly across the small stream. He stepped on the water and matched her slow progress. "If you were afraid why come out here all alone?"

"I'm not afraid of you." She hit a tree and stopped. "I just don't want you to stand so close to me." She faltered.

"Oh," He stopped and watched her carefully. "I thought you wanted to be very close to me." He moved with inhuman speed and stopped his lips by her ear. "In fact there was a time when you would have done anything to be this close to me. Isn't that right Sakura?"

Her scent was sweet and it plagued him. His own senses were now so acute he could smell the ink in the markings on her arm. He met her eyes and she shivered. He smiled lazily. He had her boxed in she couldn't go anywhere. He picked up her arm. "What is this?" His thumb traced the lines and she closed her eyes and looked away painfully. He raised a brow. "Hmm."

"Leave me alone Sasuke I don't want you." He looked at her.

"Really?" He purposely set his nose at her chin and ran a line sliding over the skin from her chin to her ear taking her scent. She moaned and leaned away. "Some how I don't believe you." He laughed bitterly and pulled away. He pulled her arm up and looked at it. "What is this?"

His angry laughter had cut her. She pulled her arm back and pushed at him. He let her as she stomped away far enough to give herself what she believed was a safe distance. "What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?" She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "What the hell are you doing? You attacked the summit. You killed Danzou and you tried to kill Kakashi." She shook her head. "You killed your brother…Don't you feel better."

He didn't think he just reacted. He had her in his hands and she was pinned again this time to the rock wall behind them. "Don't you dare to mention my brother to me?" His eyes spun and he pulled her in. "Here would you like to see what my brother died for."

She was afraid now. He smiled at her reveling in her fear. "Don't forget Sakura I almost killed you too." He whispered then he snarled and slammed her against the rock. "You killed my brother, you and your precious leaf." His eyes burned. "I hate you. All of you." She looked at him in terrified confusion. "I haven't used this properly yet now, it shouldn't be as difficult. These are his eyes after all." He smiled at her the colors changed to the world of the Tsukyomi. She gasped and looked around. "Now see what my brother died for and then join him….."

He watched her as she moved through the forest. She was alone. Why? He felt like he was missing something. He shook it off and focused on his prey.

Was she trying to rescue him? What a joke. She stopped and her hand went to her arm. What were those markings? What was on her arm that hadn't been there the last time he'd seen her.

She was a fool. Where was that idiot Naruto at he couldn't even watch her. Was he even good for anything at all he couldn't even keep her safe? She was dead out her by herself. He would be sure of it. Why did he feel like he'd had these very thoughts before…?

She stopped at a stream and knelt by the water. He watched her wash her face and old feelings to creep up on him. She was beautiful he could imagine himself by her side. What the hell was he doing? He growled at himself. He didn't care. She stood and looked at the sun caressing her face. Now he could end it and that would be one less he had to murder when he reached the Leaf. He smiled slowly. She moved forward and he slipped behind her. "Sakura."

She froze. His breath on her neck. She shivered and whimpered. His hand had reached for his blade but, he stopped. She stood frozen shaking vulnerable. Her whimper made him want to comfort her. He snarled. "What are you doing?"

She turned slowly. There he stood less than a foot away but his eyes were cold and filled with hatred. "Sasuke." Her words were barely a whisper. He looked in her eyes and saw the same love he had seen the night he left the village. Then pain covered it and she stepped away. "Don't come any closer." She stepped into the water her fear making her chakra control that usually came second nature to her useless. He cocked his head. This was so strange it just made him angrier.

"Are you afraid of me Sakura?" He asked her softly as he stalked her slowly across the small stream. He stepped on the water and matched her slow progress. "If you were afraid why come out here all alone. Surely you didn't think you could save me not after I made it perfectly clear that I would kill you?"

"I'm not afraid of you." She hit a tree and stopped. Her eyes never leaving his. "I just don't want you to stand so close to me." She faltered.

"Oh," He stopped and watched her carefully. "I thought you wanted to be very close to me." He moved with inhuman speed and stopped his lips by her ear. "In fact there was a time when you would have done anything to be this close to me. Isn't that right Sakura?"

Her scent filled him and he frowned his senses were now so acute he could smell the ink in the markings on her arm. He met her eyes and she shivered. He smiled lazily. He had her boxed in she couldn't go anywhere. He picked up her arm. "What is this?" His thumb traced the lines and she closed her eyes and looked away painfully. He raised a brow. "Hmm."

"Leave me alone Sasuke I don't want you." He looked at her.

"Really?" He purposely set his nose at her chin and ran a line sliding over the skin from her chin to her ear taking her scent he wanted more suddenly and he knew that wasn't something he cared about at all. She moaned and leaned away. "Some how I don't believe you." He laughed bitterly and pulled away. He pulled her arm up and looked at it. "What is this, tell me?"

His angry laughter had cut her. She pulled her arm away and pushed at him. He let her and she stomped away far enough to give herself what she believed was a safe distance. "What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?" She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "What the hell are you doing? You attacked the summit, you tried to kill Kakashi and you threatened Naruto." She shook her head. "You killed your brother…Don't you feel better."

He didn't think he just reacted. He had her in his hands and she was pinned again this time to the rock wall behind them. "Don't you dare to mention my brother to me. And, I didn't threaten Naruto I promised him. And, don't forget you almost died that day too?" His eyes spun and he pulled her in. "Here would you like to see what my brother died for." He closed his eye pulling on the power and considered putting her in a nightmare.

He frowned. No he wouldn't do that to Sakura would he…?

"What are you talking about?" She searched his eyes. "I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand." He threw her to the ground. "My brother killed my family yes and he ripped his own heart out to do it. He was ordered to do it, by the man that you…" His eyes met hers and she cringed at what she saw there. Suddenly his calm returned and he knelt down looking in her face his eyes cold and emotionless this was even more frightening than the anger. "Danzo ordered my family dead…told my brother either he could do it or the An Bu would." He reached out and slid his hand deep into her hair and forcefully made her stand. He didn't hurt her but he was scaring the hell out of her. Now she was frozen in shock he had to be wrong there was no way the Leaf would order something like that.

"No." She whispered. "It's not possible. Why would they want your family dead? I don't understand." She met his eyes and something flashed. "Oh…Oh God no it can't be they couldn't. Naruto knew, this was what he meant. He told me I didn't understand, he told me I was wrong that you had a reason." She went limp and he let her fall.

His eyes were guarded. "Naruto how does he know?" She shook her head.

"I don't know but he does, so does Kakashi? I went and tried to convince him to come home to stop trying to find you. I told him I loved him. He got angry with me. He saw right through me. I didn't fool him at all." She looked at Sasuke and stood.

"Damn you…why can't I hate you." She screamed. "I want to hate you. This love is killing me." She ran at him and he caught her. He slammed her against the wall. His fingers biting in to her arms she looked at him in anger but, she suddenly froze. Her eyes rolled to the marking on her arm his nails biting into her skin. "No let me go…Damn you let me go." He smiled and his nail broke the skin she gasped and light surrounded them both.

"What the hell is happening?" She let the tears fall.

"I love you. I'm so sorry." He gasped as everything froze….

He watched her with the eyes of a predator she had come out here all alone. Why? What the hell was that feeling? Something was going on. He tried to remember what he was doing his head felt fuzzy.

He shadowed her for half a day. She stopped and fell to a rock. Her face in her hands. What was she doing? That arm again. She looked at it almost as if it was an enemy he knew there was something going on with that arm and him and he felt so strange like he'd had these thoughts and these moments. Soon he would touch her and it would affect him more than he wanted. She looked away and clenched her fists continuing on. He matched her movements. Why was he following her he didn't come here for her? He came for the Kemei. Why did he want to follow her at all?

She stopped at a stream and knelt by the water. She washed her beautiful face. He wanted to be closer to her which pissed him off more. He growled at himself. He didn't care. He could kill her that was what he should do. She was just another person that didn't understand his pain.

She froze. His breath on her neck. She shivered and whimpered. His hand had reached for his blade but, he stopped knowing that was something he couldn't do not to her. She stood frozen shaking vulnerable. Her whimper made him want to touch her. He snarled. "What are you doing?"

She turned slowly. So close, she was so close to him. "Sasuke." Her words were soft and filled with pain. "Don't come any closer." She stepped into the water and moved away.

"Are you afraid of me Sakura?" He asked her softly as he stalked her across the small stream. He stepped on the water following her. "If you were afraid why come out here all alone?"

"I'm not afraid of you." She hit a tree and stopped. "I just don't want you to stand so close to me." She faltered.

"Oh," He stopped and watched her carefully. "I thought you wanted to be very close to me. In fact there was a time when you would have done anything to be this close to me. Isn't that right Sakura?" He didn't know what he was doing. He smiled lazily. He had her boxed in she couldn't go anywhere. He picked up her arm. "What is this?" His thumb traced the lines and she closed her eyes and looked away painfully. He raised a brow. "Hmm."

"Leave me alone Sasuke I don't want you." He looked at her.

"Really?" He purposely set his nose at her chin and ran a line slid over the skin from her chin to her ear taking her scent. She moaned and leaned away but, it was hard what he wanted was to kiss her. That angered him further. "Some how I don't believe you." He laughed bitterly and pulled away. He pulled her arm up and looked at it. "What is this?"

She pulled her arm away and pushed at him. He let her as she stomped away far enough to give herself what she believed was a safe distance. "What the hell is wrong with you Sasuke?" She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "What the hell are you doing? You attacked the summit you killed Danzou, you tried to kill Kakashi. You threatened Naruto." She shook her head. "You killed your brother…Don't you feel better."

He didn't think he just reacted. He had her in his hands and she was pinned again this time to the rock wall behind them. "Don't you dare to mention my brother to me. And, I promised Naruto I would kill him. If he hadn't come you and Kakashi would bed dead?" She closed her eyes over that pain and he almost felt regret but, it was masked by pain. "The Leaf killed my brother."

"What are you talking about?" She searched his eyes. "I don't understand."

"You don't need to understand." He threw her to the ground. "My brother killed my family yes, and he ripped his own heart out to do it. He was ordered to do it, by the man that you…" His eyes met hers and she cringed at what she saw there. Suddenly his calm returned and he knelt down and looked in her face his eyes cold and emotionless this was even more frightening than the anger. "Danzo ordered my family dead…told my brother either he could do it or the An Bu would." He reached out and slid his hand deep into her hair and forcefully made her stand. He didn't hurt her but he was scaring the hell out of her. Now she was frozen in shock he had to be wrong there was no way the Leaf would order something like that.

"No." She whispered. "It's not possible. Why would they want your family dead? I don't understand." She met his eyes and something flashed. "Oh…Oh God no it can't be they couldn't. Naruto knew this was what he meant. He told me I didn't understand, he told me I was wrong that you had a reason." She went limp and he let her fall.

He knew how the hell did he find out. "Naruto, how does he know?" She shook her head.

"I don't know but he does, so does Kakashi? I went and tried to convince him to come home to stop trying to find you. I told him I loved him. He got angry with me. He saw right through me. I didn't fool him at all." She looked at Sasuke and stood.

"Damn you…why can't I hate you." She screamed. "I want to hate you. This love is killing me." She ran at him and he caught her. He slammed her against the wall. His fingers biting in to her arms she looked at him in anger but, she suddenly froze. Her eyes rolled to the marking on her arm his nails biting into her skin. "No let me go…Damn you let me go." He frowned at her what the hell was going on why did he feel such a strange feeling of Déjà vu.

"Why?" His fingers loosened but, she just watched the arm.

"Please," She whimpered. Her eyes closed painfully. "Please let go of my arm."

"Why?" She met his eyes.

She looked desperate. "Because I do love you and I don't want you to die." He pulled back and looked at her.

"What the hell are you talking about? He moved his fingers the indentions very close to breaking the skin. He looked at the markings and what they were finally hit him his eyes widened. "Sakura what did you do?" She closed her eyes he let go and she slid to the ground. "Why…?"

He backed away and watched her. "You came here to kill me." He watched her arm. "You picked a better method this time." He was sure that was part of the strange feeling he was having. How many times had he killed her now? More importantly why wasn't he already dead?

She curled into a ball and moaned painfully. "I didn't know what else to do." Her words were laced with horror. "You had done so many horrible things. And, now you joined the Akatsuki. It was too much now the Leaf wants you dead. Danzo gave the order that you were to be eliminated. They gave the cloud village permission everyone wants you dead." She wouldn't look at him. "I love you. I can't seem to stop no matter what you do, no matter what I hear. Even when you tried to kill me with your own hands. I can't stop it's like my heart is burning to ash but it never dies just burns and burns."

She stood and looked at him. Her eyes were warm with love. She smiled sadly. "So I gave up trying to stop. I just decided to love you. Then I realized that if you get your way you won't just loose you life."

She stepped forward and slid a shaking hand up his face. He looked down at her. "You would loose your soul too." She sighed. "I couldn't bare that. It doesn't matter though. I still couldn't do it." She dropped her hand and turned away. "I just can't."

"What would happen to you?" He was pretty sure he knew but he wanted to hear her say it.

"I would die too." She said simply. "Just go…I can't do it even if you are going home to kill everyone I just can't hurt you." He watched her and didn't know what to do.

"You would kill yourself to save my soul?" He looked at her and felt something. He closed his eyes and refused to feel it.

Gaara's words came back to him. "For those of us that have been in the darkness it is possible to see the smallest sliver of light."

And his own. "I have long since closed my eyes my only goal is the darkness." He growled and yanked her on her feet. She gasped as he spun her and threw her against a tree. He was at her his face inches from hers. "Now you'll just let me go, let me kill all you hold dear."

She looked in his eyes. "You are what I hold dear." She whispered. He pulled her arm up and held it over her head. She met his eyes. "I can't help it you mean more to me than anything Sasuke more than my own life more than the village you are the most important thing to me."

"Why?" He searched her. "Why am I so important Sakura?"

"Because I love you." She said softly.

He glared at her. "What do you love do you see what I am?" She closed her eyes. He snarled at her stupidity. Love…Ridiculous. "Do you even know me?"

"I know you." She sighed. "I know that you loved your brother and you never understood why he would change so much. And, it was hard for you to hate him but, you did it. Then you met me and Naruto and you realized there could be something other than hate but, you still left us to go and learn how to kill your brother. For what?"

"Shut up Sakura." His eyes met hers dangerously.

"Why…you don't hate the leaf…you hate yourself. Because you killed your brother who was only trying to keep you safe." He reached for his sword. She just stared at him her eyes dead. "He loved you just as much as I do and you killed him." He screamed at her. His eyes spinning.

"Shut Up! Damn you; shut up." She watched him.

"You can't do it can you. Just one lone girl and you can't even kill me. Why not; is it because you know you'll die too and you won't be able to have your revenge?" His fist slammed into the tree next to her head.

"No Damn it, it's because." He whispered his head down.

She froze. "What?" His eyes met hers and there were unshed tears in them. Her eyes widened. His eyes closed over his emotions. His hand gentled on her arm and he let his fingers slide over her skin she shivered how could she still want his touch even now. He opened his eyes and they were black and soft.

"Sakura…" His fingers slid to her face and he wiped the tears away. His eyes were fathomless. She watched in shock as he leaned in and brushed his lips against hers.

No he would not give up. He pulled away from her roughly. "Leave Sakura you can not kill me so leave." He looked at her and she fell to the ground. "Just stay the hell away from me." He was gone and she lay there curled into a ball. She was no good to anyone at all.

The creature watched the scene and smiled. So, he left her alone did he? He laughed softly. The young man had been following her most of the day. What was he to her? She was in love with him. He had heard their conversation. He could smell her desire and his. He lifted his head and took her scent. She was pure unsullied so they were not lovers at least not truly. He had kissed her.

The creature frowned. He didn't like that. He had caught her scent as she had come close to the forest. He had followed her lovely scent for a very long time. Over two days now as she wandered through here she had been trying to find the boy. He saw now why the young girl was here.

He would not be as foolish as the boy taste her and then just walk away. She was ripe with sorrow and fear. Lust boiled in him. He smiled.

He leapt down instantly his form changed. He landed softly beside her. "Sakura." She looked up at him.

"What humiliating me wasn't enough you came back to gloat?" He sighed and smiled sadly.

He held out his hand. She frowned. "Let me help you."

"What are you playing at…?"

Sasuke leapt through the trees. A scream pierced the dark and he froze and slid to a stop. That was Sakura why was she screaming? That was a scream of fear. He considered just going on then he remembered the curse damn it.

"Brother are you sure about this? Honestly we have had to reset him several times now?"

"He is so very hurt brother but, I have a good feeling about this. Just watch."

He turned and his movements became so fast that he seemed invisible to the forest around him only the wind told of his progress he leapt to a branch nearby and stopped. What the hell?

Sakura was lying on the forest floor and _he_ was ripping at her clothes. His eyes spun and he looked at the imposter. It was some kind of creature. He leapt down and landed a few meters away. "Get off of her." He smiled and looked slowly at Sasuke.

"Oh, are you sure? I can feel it this is what you wanted. Why not let me finish since you decided not to." Sasuke pulled his blade.

"Get away from her." Sakura lay there her eyes filled with crippling fear. She crawled away her eyes unseeing, she was catatonic. She curled into a ball. "No." She kept saying, "No he wouldn't…

"I will kill you for that." The thing laughed and stood. It mimicked him and reached for its blade. "You will never be able to beat me whatever you are. Why would you try to rape her?"

"Her scent can't you smell it. It's…" His nose lifted and he took the air deeply. "So clean and sweet. Her heart is so very pure. But, the real beauty comes from the sullying of that clean pure heart." He smiled his teeth lengthening. Sasuke narrowed his gaze. So this thing fed off of fear.

"You are some kind of demon aren't you? Hiding in this forest like, a vampire." Sasuke moved forward slowly. He glanced at Sakura she had several bruises but he must not have broken the skin anywhere or most likely both of them would be dead. "I'll kill you."

"You think a lot of yourself kid." Sasuke smiled.

"No I am simply making a statement." The thing snarled and ran at him. Sasuke put his head down and smiled. The Susanoo snatched him.

"What the hell are you?" Sasuke pulled the hand down to him.

"Maybe I am a demon too." He simply squeezed his hand. The scream was deafening. He dropped the remains and looked at Sakura then his eyes widened and he moved at lightning speed placing his arm in front of her kunai that was aimed at the curse. He felt the Kunai enter his arm but nothing happened. As he figured it was her blood being spilled that was the key to the curse. She met his eyes and screamed backing away. "Please Sasuke no."

She had truly believed that was him. "Sakura that wasn't me it was some kind of creature." She just looked at him and shook. Her clothes were in tatters there were bruises every where he looked including her chest he snarled that thing had done more than just rip at her clothing he must have been very fast and very good at pretending for her to let him get so close.

He had to stop her or she would hurt herself and kill them both. She was determined now. She reached for another Kunai. He grabbed her arms. She screamed. "Look at me." She shook her head. "Damn it Sakura look at me…" She refused. What would he do she had to look at him. He wasn't his brother yet he needed eye contact. He looked at her and his heart clenched. "Look at me or I'll finish what I started." She opened her eyes filled with fear and horror and he put her out. Her eyes closed and she collapsed. He let her go and turned wretching violently. He had just told her he would rape her.

Maybe he was a demon. What the hell was he supposed to do with her now? They were miles from anything. He had no way of stopping her if she tried to cut herself again when she woke unless he took her with him. Damn it. He reached down and picked her up. He would have to get her to tell him how to take the curse off. Then he could safely dump her somewhere and be damned what she thought of him.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

He held her close and leapt into the canopy. They flew until he saw steam; a spring. He stopped and lay her down. He would just have to wait until she woke and talk some sense into her. He looked at her clothing and sighed. There was no hope for it. He took off his pack and pulled out a spare set of clothing. It would swallow her. She was still very small. He detached himself and took her clothing off. She was very battered what the hell did that thing do to her? He knew it had taken him less than ten minutes to get to her from the time she screamed. No they weren't just bruises they were…there was something strange about them almost like leech marks. He washed the dirt away and then he slipped the shirt over her shoulders and zipped it up. He pulled the pants on they were way too big. He sighed and tied the belt around her trying to keep it all on. Then he wrapped her in his cloak and turned to take off again He looked at the pile of tattered clothing. He pulled up one hand, made the fire and set the pile burning. He didn't really know why he did it.

He moved through the trees closer to his destination. The Kemei it was somewhere in here and he would find it.

"What is he doing brother?"

"He's just finished caring for the girl and he's headed our way."

"Well I suppose you are right he is not completely hopeless he was very careful with her."

"Brother he is the one we've been waiting for."

"He is filled with anger though."

"Well he has had a hard life."

They watched as he moved silently his eyes forward. They stopped finally, he was too tired to move anymore, carrying the added weight even if it was slight was still making it harder.

He sighed and landed near a cavern that looked like a reasonable place to stop.

He went in and laid her down. She was cold. He built a fire and waited for her to wake. She was going into shock when he finally got her to look at him.

Her face was hollow. She was desperately thin. Thinner than him and, he was too thin. He hadn't really been able to eat since he found out that his brother had died because he wanted to. He felt sick just thinking of it.

He laid his head back and closed his eyes. He was exhausted. He needed to sleep but, he opened his eyes and frowned. What if she woke up and he was sleeping? He looked at her and sighed. He didn't want to but he would have to.

He pulled out a small piece of rope and tied her hands and feet. He hated this but, he needed sleep. He made sure they weren't too tight. He had to put her hands down though so she couldn't make hand signs.

He sighed and sat back down. "I'm sorry Sakura."

The next thing Sasuke heard was weeping and blinked the dream away. It was still dark. He looked at her and she lay facing the opposite direction her body shaking. He stood and walked to her slowly. "Sakura." She froze.

"Please Sasuke, please don't…" He hated hearing her pleas it was horrible Sakura was strong she didn't plead for anything.

"Sakura that wasn't me. It was this thing and it made itself look like me. I would never do that to you."

"Why didn't you just kill me? Are you just not done yet?" He snarled at her.

"Dammit Sakura that wasn't me." She just curled tighter and tried to hide herself. He sighed and sat down beside her. "I wouldn't do that you have to believe me."

"Why? Why do I have to?"

"Because you know I wouldn't do _that_." She finally rolled over and looked at him. Her face a mask of torment.

"You were so sweet you came back and you told me you cared. You stayed and you spoke to me tried to make me understand. You told me you needed me that we were going home…." She closed her eyes and shook.

"Sakura I left I had no intention of coming back for you. I heard you scream and I came back that is all; this thing was hurting you and it looked like me but it wasn't me. It was some kind of vampire or leech or something it was feeding off of you. It hurt you." She closed her eyes.

"You kissed me and it was sweet just like the first time." Her face fell and she shook again. "I was a fool I waited my whole life for that kiss."

That pain hit him and he looked away. "Dammit Sakura that wasn't me."

"Why do you bother, you have me all tied up I can't even use the curse just do it I know you want to. You told me so, you would finish what you started you said." He glared at her.

"Sakura I do not intend on raping you. I never did." She looked at him. "I just needed you to look at me so I could make you go to sleep I didn't know what to do with you and you kept trying to stab yourself." He sighed. "I am a lot of things Sakura but, I am not that."

She just looked at him with those dead eyes. "If I untie you will you try to hurt yourself?"

"I don't think your soul is there anymore." She just fell down to her side and trembled. How could he make her believe that wasn't him? He reached out to touch her, she whimpered and edged away. He hated seeing that fear. He pulled his hand back. She was still in shock her lips were white her cheeks were red in fact they were really red. He touched her face she was burning. "Oh no Sakura you have a fever."

She looked at him and cringed away from his touch but it was slow. "What?"

"You have a fever you have to tell me what to do, that thing must have poisoned you." She moaned and lost consciousness. He had to know what to do. Oh God she could die. He paused.

Hadn't he thought when he found her that she would be one less person he'd have to kill later? He could just let her parish. Or put her out of misery. She was sick she was in shock he could end it she would never know.

His stomach lurched at the idea. No he couldn't do that. And, that damn curse would probably take him too. He stood and wondered what the hell he was supposed to do. He had learned to kill really well. Never in his training was there anything about how to fix someone. That wasn't really his thing. It was her thing dammit.

He took a cloth and put cold water on it then he untied her and laid her closer to the fire she was shaking violently. He put his blanket and cloak around her.

"Brother she is going to die if we do nothing."

"What do you suggest?"

"Two birds with one stone you could say."

They nodded.

Sasuke had been watching her and she was getting paler. He sighed. What should he do?

"Hello…Hello in there?" He froze his hand on his sword.

"Who goes?" His eyes spun and he saw a person at the opening in the darkness.

"Hello; can I share your fire young man?" An ancient woman walked in slowly dragging one leg behind her. "Oh you're not alone." She looked at Sakura and frowned. "What happened to her?"

"I don't know she was attacked by this thing that tried to…It hurt her." The woman nodded.

"The Onibah I know this sickness I've seen it before." Sasuke watched her carefully as she knelt slowly her bones creaking. "Go and get me some fresh water." He frowned. She looked at him. "Do you want to sit and watch your woman die?"

"She is not my woman." She sighed.

"She is not mine either but, I don't want to watch her die when I can save her I wager you move faster than me boy, now go." He wasn't used to being spoken to that way he didn't like it but, he moved out into the night. He found the stream he had passed over and gathered water.

She took it from him and pulled out a pouch. "Why are you here?"

"That is not your concern."

"You are after the Kemei, I can see that look of greed on your face." She shook her head.

"If you value your existence then you will just help her and leave." She laughed…

"You think to kill me a helpless old woman. You are an angry one. Why do you need the Kemei? To take revenge on your village for something they had no knowledge of. Very irresponsible." He snarled at her.

"How do you know me and how do you know about my brother." She never even looked at him. He had his blade at her neck.

"I know many things. I know this girl loves you." His hand dropped slowly. "And, you love her as well." He turned away and the blade slipped back into place with a soft hiss.

"Just help her." He left and leapt away. He didn't want to listen to this.

How the hell did she know about him at all? Now he couldn't leave because of Sakura and her curse and this woman knew about the Kemei.

He walked in the cave and she was spreading a poultice of some kind over her chest he quickly turned away. "Now you are modest you must have been the one that dressed her."

"That was different. I didn't have a choice I am not a voyeur." She laughed softly.

"No that I suppose is not one of your sins is it." He frowned and sat down.

"What do you know of the Kemei?"

"Ah now you want me to give you information." He was silent. "Okay I'll make you a deal. I'll answer your questions if you answer mine." He frowned.

"What do you want to know?"

"Just some things I am curious about. As I said I see many things but, I don't always know what they mean." He frowned.

"Alright you first what do you know of the Kemei." She smiled.

"Well the Kemei has been around since the ninja has been around. Two brothers used the Kemei…the Dawn to rule the whole world and keep peace. It was meant for someone pure of heart." She looked at him and raised a brow. "I'm not sure you fit the bill. My turn what is this girl to you?"

"She was my team mate when I graduated from the ninja academy." The woman just looked at him. "She was my friend."

"That's better. Now the Kemei is said to be able to make the wielder unstoppable. He would never loose. He could destroy an army with a thought" Sasuke's eyes sparkled. "Now you told me what she was I want to know how you feel about her. Remember if you lie all bets are off. I won't tell you anything else."

"Then I simply refuse to answer it not your business to know my feelings."

"Very well then I will not answer any more of your questions." He snarled.

"Dammit fine, I care for her." She nodded.

"That must have hurt." His eyes turned to slits. "Okay the Kemei can only be wielded by someone who understands the price of war and the price of peace." His eyes were hard glittering with anger.

"I know the price of peace my family and my brother died for Peace." She shook her head.

"Your family died for the greed of one man. Your brother died for you." Sasuke wanted to scream to kill her. His chidori was sparking around him. She sighed unimpressed. She looked at Sakura and pulled his clothing back into place covering her. "I think she will be alright. Now I have told you all you are to know before you are tested. I will give you one more piece of advice not about the Kemei. I can not tell you more of that. But, when she wakes do not try to tell her it was not you. Show her. She loves you Sasuke Uchiha be worthy of that feeling." He was about to tell her to go to hell but she vanished.

He roared in frustration and let his head fall back. Stupid old fossil.

He must have fallen to sleep again because when his eyes opened it was light outside. He walked to her and she was awake she was looking around numbly. "What happened to me?"

"You were attacked by something that made itself look like me and it tried to…hurt you." She met his eyes.

"You said that before and I didn't believe you." She sat up slowly. "Why didn't I believe you?"

Because you're an idiot, He thought in frustration. His eyes closed. "Because you were scared and apparently the thing must have listened to us or it could sense what was the right thing to say to you. And, it used some kind of illusion to make you believe it was me. Sakura you have to realize I would never do that. Not that." His eyes were dark and full of frustration.

She watched him and wondered. She didn't know what he'd been doing for the last three and a half years but, she just couldn't see her Sasuke doing that. She sighed. "Okay, I guess you're right. I don't think you could change that much."

He sighed and dropped his head. Well the old woman had been right.

"Brother I think it helped but, I still don't know if I think he's good enough."

"You'll see."

He stood and walked to her he pulled at his pack. "Are you hungry?" She cringed away when he knelt down. He frowned.

"I'm sorry…" She looked away her face reddening. "It just…I." She sighed and met his eyes. "It felt so real."

"It was real. When I landed he was hurting you he hadn't done what he wanted but, you are covered in bruises." She frowned.

"I am." He nodded.

"Your clothes were ruined." She looked at herself.

"These are yours aren't they?" He nodded again. She stood and wobbled. He reached out to steady her but she shook. "No please? I just I know now that it wasn't you, that it couldn't have been but, still I just I need to…just don't touch me okay I'll make it."

He sighed. "I'm afraid you'll fall."

"You almost make it sound like you care. Watch out Mr. Uchiha. Someone might think you have a heart." He glared at her. She walked slowly out the door.

When she came back. She sat down as far away from him as she could. "After you came to me and you wanted me to look at you. That was you." He frowned.

"Yes it was."

"You said that to me didn't you? I'll finish what I started." His eyes closed painfully.

"I needed to stop you from trying to hurt yourself." She looked at him and her eyes narrowed on his arm.

"I did that I stabbed you." He looked at it and shrugged.

"I didn't want you to stab yourself."

"You mean my arm." He sighed.

"There is that. Sakura I didn't want to die is that what you want me to say. Well there you go. I didn't want you to activate the curse and kill us both for nothing." He ran his hands through his hair. "Tell me how to remove that curse."

"I have to remove it."

"So remove it." She sighed.

"I can't."

He growled in frustration. "You just said that you had to why can't you?"

She reddened. "I had to think of the thing that would break the curse when it was sealed. It's not possible."

"Why not? Whatever it is just do it."

She suddenly looked appalled and turned red. "Go to hell Sasuke."

He looked at her with shock. "What the hell did you think of?"

She closed her eyes and turned away. He frowned and cocked his head. What in the world could she have been thinking of? What would she want to have happen? Something that would make her angry at him for it? She was now sobbing. He just couldn't think of anything that would embarrass her enough that she wouldn't want to say it and it would make…her….cry. "Sakura?" Surely not? She wouldn't think about that and him and, good lord what the hell was he suppose to do with that? No wonder she told him to go to hell. He sighed and his head hit his chest. "That…why would you think of that?"

"It was the most unlikely thing to happen. It wasn't on purpose. I didn't mean to but, I just…leave me alone." He didn't really know what to say.

He closed his eyes. No wonder she was willing to let that thing get so close. She thought she was getting her…Oh god what a horrible joke this was his life; just some horrible joke and, he was the punch line. He stood up and walked to her. He sat beside her. "Sakura…" She wouldn't look at him. "What the hell am I supposed to do with you now?"

How could she have thought of that? Anything but that. "I don't know Sasuke I didn't plan on chickening out okay. I thought of that because it was something I wanted. Something I wanted to share with you and no one else. I wanted to know what that felt like. I put that curse on my arm thinking I was taking my life and saving your soul. I guess it just hurt because that was something else I would never know."

She finally met his eyes. The pain was there so thick he could feel it. He sighed and laughed softly. "Leave it to you to even do this thoroughly. You couldn't simply leave it at a kiss. The damn thing would be gone already." She sighed miserably.

"I'm sorry." He smiled and shook his head.

"Oh well. There's nothing for it I suppose we'll just have to…" She looked at him her eyes widening. He frowned. "Think of something else." She sighed. "You really don't think much of me anymore do you?"

"Well you haven't exactly been a pillar lately." He shrugged. "What will you do now?"

"I want the Kemei I suppose I'm going to look for it." She nodded.

"So you can destroy the Leaf." He frowned.

"They ordered my clan murdered." She sighed unhappily.

"I don't understand what happened I'm sure that bastard Danzo had a hand in it. He's the one that sent Sai to assassinate you. He's as low as they come but, I can't imagine that the third Hokage would have…." He shook his head.

"He didn't they gave my brother an ultimatum. I guess my brother knew that he could do it with the least amount of pain. The third never knew until Itachi went and begged for him to keep me safe." She looked at him and sorrow filled her face.

"I'm so sorry but, I don't understand wanting to kill everyone. I didn't know anything about it neither did your class mates. But, I can't really understand your pain maybe. Naruto understands he told me so and he knew what you intended. He looks at you like a brother. He'll never stop fighting for you." Sasuke sighed.

"Then he will have to learn with the others the extent of my pain."

She looked at him and frowned. "You sound like Pain."

"Did you meet Pain I was under the impression that most people didn't meet him and live?"

"He brought everyone back to life after Naruto talked with him." Sasuke shook his head.

"Another rescue huh?" She stood.

"I know he can be goofy sometimes but he's really wonderful and he saved us. I had to watch everyone I love die he saved them. And, he loves you more than any of them more than me. You are his brother to him in every way that matters. Now that he knows about Itachi it must be even more important to him that you're safe." Sasuke stood.

"Come on I can't leave you until _you're_ safe." She laughed.

"You mean until you can do it without you dying too." He rolled his eyes.

"Just come on." He stood. "Do you think you can travel or do I need to carry you?" Her eyes flashed with fear. He frowned.

"No I can do it."

"Sakura I would never hurt you." She raised a brow.

"Did you intend to kill everyone but me?" He looked away.

"That is not what I meant and you know it." She nodded.

"Right so killing me is okay just not raping me." He growled. "Just checking?"

"I may stab you just to get you to shut up." He snapped.

"Well that would solve our problems wouldn't it?" He just leapt away.

"Either come with me or I'll put you in a tsukiyomi and you can spend the next three days…" He needed to think of something properly horrible. "Training with Guy sensei and I'll make sure you're wearing the green jump suit."

She was beside him frowning after a moment. He smiled and she did too. If he wasn't careful this could start feeling very comfortable. He didn't need this. It would just make what he needed to do harder in the end.

He needed to get rid of that curse. There had to be another way to do it surely. They moved through the forest and he felt something. The air seemed to be getting heavier almost. He stopped. "What is it?" She stood beside him. "I can feel something but, I don't know what it is." He nodded.

"It feels like a genjutsu but it can't be. I don't get caught in those anymore. You shouldn't either but, the air feels heavier here like it does in a nightmare." She looked at him.

"Oh Sasuke it's just all so awful. I never really knew what happened to you. I didn't understand at all. I'm so sorry." He frowned.

"Come on, I don't need your pity Sakura." She glared at his back.

She flew to catch up with him. "I wasn't pitying you. I care about you. That means that I share your pain even if I don't understand it." She threw him a withering glare and then jumped ahead. He frowned and then he saw it just before she did. He leaped and grabbed her turning away and using his Susano o'. He landed and skidded to a halt the shadow surrounding both of them just as the barrage of spears hit and bounced off. She looked at him and gasped. He turned and looked as the group of small men walked out. They were yelling at them in some strange language that Sasuke didn't understand.

Sakura pulled away from him slowly and gave herself what space she could. She pulled up her hands and made several signs he didn't recognize at all. Then she looked at them. "They want to know why we're here."

"You can understand them that's what that jutsu is for isn't it." She smiled.

"Lady Tsunade taught me that." Her eyes were suddenly sad. "She's a good teacher. I was so worried about her." Sasuke wondered what in the world had happened to her. Hadn't she said that Pain had restored the lives that he had taken that day? So why not her?

She looked at the small tribe and smiled reassuringly. She spoke in their language and then she pointed to Sasuke. They all looked at him and then they fell to the ground. "What are they doing?" He asked incredulously.

"This jutsu allows me to know a language and some of their culture as well just by seeing inside their hearts. They have a prophesy that speaks of a man with black eyes and a pure heart that will come and bring order and peace to the world through the Kemei isn't that what your after?" She smiled ruefully. "You have black eyes…so I told them that you were the prophesy. They now worship you like a god." She raised a brow.

He groaned. "Oh for crying out loud Sakura you didn't." She looked up and around him.

"To be honest I was only confirming their thoughts when they saw you. Look at you." She waved around him. "How many people do you know that can do whatever the hell this is?"

He sighed. "Oh fine at least they'll stop throwing spears right?" She nodded.

They stood up and motioned for them to come with him. "They want us to follow them." He glared at her.

"I can figure that out." He let his eyes spin back into place and the Susanoo and the soft cry it made were gone. She smiled at him and reached up to touch his temple. He pulled back.

"Oh would you relax I'm certainly not going to hurt you." She touched him and he felt something. Then the weird gibberish being spouted by the small men was making sense. "There now you can understand them too."

"Thank you." He said softly. Why was she so good to him? She knew what he intended and she was still kind. "You think I'll change my mind and won't go to the Leaf don't you."

She sighed and looked at him. "Sasuke I would love it if you came to the Leaf. But I want it to be to come home. I hope you'll change your mind. Sasuke they are ready for you. If you go to the leaf you may take a lot of them down but you will die."

"That's why I want the Kemei." She nodded.

"Yes I can get a feel for what it is from these people," She shook her head. "Sasuke I don't want you to do this. I love you. But, if you go to the leaf to destroy it I will find the courage to stop you. I can't let you do that to them or yourself."

"We could just get rid of that curse mark." He was strangely intrigued at the idea now that he knew what it would take.

"That wouldn't do it." She glared at him. "I thought of making love to you not you using me."

He just watched her and she stomped ahead. He wondered, he could seduce her he had no doubts. He had never even attempted it before but, he was sure it was something he could do. She was beautiful he had always cared for her. He could do that. But, if she was right would it matter. He had no intention of falling in love with anyone. That old woman was a fool he was no more in love with her than the man in the moon.

But he needed the Kemei and he needed that curse gone. He smiled. First he would gain the Kemei then for her.

They walked into a camp and there were tiny huts everywhere.

The leader of the band that had stopped them came to him. "Most honored Lord you must come and meet the chief he will be most excited to see you." Sasuke nodded and followed.

He walked behind the small man and they reached a larger hut and a very small but very round man walked out in an ornate head dress they wore animal skins and carried spears. They were in a land that had been left to flourish wild and untamed for many centuries. It was like stepping back in time. The chief smiled. "You have come. I am so pleased to think that I will be chief during the great time of the Dawn. We have waited many generations for you to come."

Sasuke nodded. "What do you have to tell me?"

"We are to lead you to the Dawn." Well that would certainly help. "What happens after that is up to you." He nodded. "First though you look tired and hungry we will have a feast in honor of your arrival."

Sasuke sighed. "Very well."

A woman came forward and tugged at him. "Come you must prepare."

He frowned but followed her. She led him to a spring. "Here you must bathe, here these are for you." She handed him a kimono of white. He hadn't seen Sakura since they arrived. Where was she? There were bamboo screens to separate what he assumed was the men's bath as apposed to the women's.

"Alright I'm coming." Sakura's voice sounded frustrated.

"Please my lady we must prepare you and your Lord." Sakura groaned.

"He is not my anything." The woman giggled.

"He is very handsome." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes he is but, that doesn't make him mine." The woman giggled again.

"Oh well then maybe you will let one of us have him we don't mind sharing there is enough of him for all of us." Sasuke paled. Oh God help him.

"Leave him alone." Sakura's voice was low and menacing.

"But, you said…" The woman sounded confused.

"Oh damn it never mind. Whatever; he's not mine." She sighed and he heard the water splash. The girl giggled and ran away.

Oh God if he didn't do something he was going to be bombarded by women very small women apparently a lot of them. He had visions in his head of ants on a bird smothering him. Then he thought of Sakura her warmth and soft skin. Her lips had been warm when he had touched them. What would that be like? He groaned inwardly and let himself slide into the water.

He stood up and two women ran forward and tried to help him dress. He let them awkwardly and with a blush that he was sure reached to his toes. But, if he threw a fit she would know he had been here and he really didn't want her to know. He was forming a plan to save himself from the rampant affections of a herd of tiny women. Pretty but tiny and certainly not something he wanted to deal with. Romance wasn't really high on his list of priorities right now. He would rather simply start his plans with her sooner than have to worry about all those women. He had never even really considered this as a danger. But, now it felt like life and death. He shuddered just thinking about it as he walked through the camp; where were the men he had seen earlier? All he could see now was hungry eyes everywhere he looked. This was not something he knew how to deal with. He was better when the situation could be solved with a blade.

Once again he was reminded of being in a terrible joke. Or perhaps a play a tragedy. Or maybe a comedy, he wasn't really sure anymore. He was just sure somewhere, someone was laughing at his problems. They led him to a chair that had obviously been made for someone much taller than the people of this village. "Sit and watch. Your young lady friend will arrive soon." He nodded and sat.

A group of tiny children came out and danced and sang to the music of a pipe. It was hauntingly beautiful. They brought food and drink. He took a bite and it was very good. "What is this?"

"Well it is a Peka a small animal with tusks and hooves they are very tasty but very mean." That sounded like a pig Hmm.

He nodded. "Very good." They handed him a drink and he took a sip. It was strong with a very vivid fruit flavor. "Thank you." The chief smiled. He drank it all and smiled feeling very mellow. There must be some kind of alcohol in it. He didn't drink. He never had.

"Ah your young lady comes." He wasn't going to correct him. He wanted them to think she was his that way maybe the tiny women would leave him alone. His eyes found her and he almost gasped keeping his cool was very hard she was beautiful they had dressed her in something that he didn't really think would be legal any where else the skirt was long but split up the sides all the way to the hip. The top was loose and billowing it moved with the breeze offering small hints of what was underneath.

She looked at him and she felt herself flush. He was beautiful there just wasn't any other word for it. His hair shone in the evening sun His dark eyes were soft when he looked at her, they had dressed him in a white Kimono. In fact he looked more relaxed than she'd ever seen. He took a drink and smiled slowly at her. She frowned and smiled back at him.

"Come My Lady and sit down." They placed large pillows at Sasuke's feet and she frowned at them.

She took a deep breath this was their culture she could do this. The chief had a small group of women at his feet they were laughing and talking together.

She sat down and they handed her a plate of some kind of roasted meat. She sniffed it. "It's pork it's very good." He glanced at her. She took a tentative bite. They handed her a cup and she sniffed. "That's good too but be very careful it's alcohol." She looked at him and frowned.

"You found out the hard way right." He looked at her and smiled.

"Yes I believe so. It is very good though." He sighed and watched the children dancing. She raised a brow and took a small sip. It was good.


	8. Chapter 8

**They ate and watched and drank. After a small time the women started to dance they were beautiful really even as small as they were. Sakura smiled and swayed with the music she was half intoxicated and she knew it. She looked at him and he smiled softly. He was too. This was bad they really shouldn't drink. The chief stood. "Come Lord Sasuke let us dance."**

**Sasuke shook his head. "Oh I don't think so I'm not really…" **

"**Yes you must it is part of the celebration. Tomorrow we will lead you to the Dawn but tonight we celebrate life the journey is fraught with danger. We dance to show that we live." Sasuke frowned. **

**Sakura stood. "Come on it's an insult not to." She grabbed his hand and he stood. **

"**Alright but, I'm not a dancer." She smiled.**

'**You're good at anything that involves movement I doubt this will be any different." He felt a warmth at her words; he watched her as she drug him out to the middle of the camp where the fire was. She looked at the chief. "We don't know the steps." He nodded. **

"**Of course it is most simple just watch." He took one of his many wives and they moved in sync and swirled slowly to the time. It looked very suggestive. Sasuke watched them and then looked at Sakura and knew his cheeks were red.**

"**You sure about this? That doesn't exactly look like dancing to me." She blushed and looked away. **

"**We have to just come on; unless, you want to give up and go home?" She smiled sweetly at him. The drink had taken its full effect he was still very mellow.**

**He looked at the chief and grabbed her arms yanking her against him. "Just try to follow what they do." **

**They watched and moved slowly learning the steps to this very interesting dance. They swayed and turned. The chief never took his eyes off his partner. His hands moved down her back and pulled her closer as they turned. Then there were couples everywhere doing the same dance. The woman pulled away and swayed twirling enticingly.**

**She watched the women and tried to imitate what they did she met eyes with Sasuke and he watched her. Oh God this was a bad idea. He pulled her close and slid his hands up her arms pulling them over her head as the other's did. She met his eyes and he watched her with heated interest. "This is a very bad idea." She nodded.**

"**Yes it is. I'm starting to think that this whole thing was a bad idea and maybe I should have just told you to kill them." She frowned but, when he pulled her close and his body slid against hers she shook and gasped. "Oh." **

**He smiled at her and whispered. "Sakura." It sounded like a caress. He moved and spun slowly they still watched the other couples to mimic their movements. The music slowly came to a stop. They watched as the other couples embraced and both were painfully aware that they were the only pair that wasn't fervently kissing their partner. He looked at her and searched her eyes. He slipped his fingers in her hair and leaned in…**

**The alcohol was making her reactions slow and fuzzy at best. He was going to kiss her. She didn't want that right. Why? She couldn't seem to remember then his lips touched hers and it was just like that first moment when his lips brushed hers all of her thoughts were gone just this man this moment. It was sweet and tender and all the things she had dreamed of a kiss could be. Her eyes slid closed and her arms slid around his neck. Then she froze as visions of him his face twisted his teeth long him ripping at her clothing. She jerked away and stood panting and shaking.**

"**Sakura what's wrong?" He looked genuinely worried. It wasn't really him she told herself it wasn't him.**

"**I just…I think I want to get some sleep now." She turned and headed away. The chief smiled and led them to a small hut. "This is yours for the night." **

**He looked at Sasuke. "Would you like some more company?" Sasuke blanched and the vision of ants overtaking a bird hit him again. **

"**No thank you I'm sure I've got all I can handle already." The chief laughed and slapped him on the back then walked away a woman on each arm. "Oh God we have got to get away from here." He crawled into the tent and Sakura was chugging a cup of something and shaking.**

"**Sakura what are you doing?" She looked at him. **

"**I'm so sorry. I…when you kissed me I saw that other you and it oh man this is really horrible." She took another drink. "Why did he have to make himself look like you? Anything else would have been something I would have handled." He sighed and sat down.**

"**Anything else would have just gotten him killed. He knew you wouldn't fight me." He reached for the jug he could use another drink too. "This isn't the same as the other stuff what is this?"**

"**Who cares I already feel better." She sat there and her eyes were almost as black as his, her pupils were so dilated what the hell was that stuff? She smiled at him and took a piece of fruit she ate it slowly and watched him. "Sasuke, why did you kiss me?"**

"**I guess because everyone else was doing it." She shook her head and crawled slowly to him. He watched her and wondered what the hell she was doing. She was the one that had run from him.**

"**No not just now. I know why you kissed me then, watching all of them it made me want the same thing. I mean the other day. Why did you kiss me then?" She was sitting next to him now leaning against him. She handed him a piece of fruit. "Here it tastes even better with the wine." She turned her head and ran her nose over his throat. "Did I ever tell you, you smell like heaven?" She sighed and leaned her head on his shoulder.**

**He could feel it too this had to be some kind of aphrodisiac it had to be. Oh this was not good. Or he smiled maybe it was. Didn't he plan to seduce her so he could get rid of that curse? His mind was warm and filled with thoughts of her. He turned and met her soft drug infused gaze with his own. **

**He touched her face and she purred and rubbed against him. He felt something flowing through him. Something very strong. He had felt desire for vengeance but, never had he truly felt anything like this before. He reached down and pulled her into his arms. She straddled his knees and looked at him. "Why did you kiss me?" She touched his face. "You are still the most beautiful thing I've ever set my eyes on. I've never wanted anyone but you." He frowned. **

"**Never…" He mumbled to himself and, watched her eyes. "I was so close to you. You were looking at me. I had wanted to kiss you. I don't know why, I fought it but, I gave in just for a moment. I just needed to kiss you." His fingers traced down her arms making her shiver. "I just can't seem to help myself with you. I've never wanted to kiss anyone else." **

"**Oh that's good." She smiled and leaned down her lips were at his ear. "Me either." She sighed and he leaned away the sensations were too much. She took her nose and slid it down his jaw. "You did this to me and I couldn't breath. It felt better than anything I've ever felt." She nibbled his chin and he couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed her face and his mouth slammed into hers. She groaned and moved closer. He nipped at her lip and she gasped. He swept into her mouth and tasted her. Oh what was he going to do?**

**She leaned up into him her body molding to his. He felt the shock of her rubbing against him and he shook with want. In a flash he was over her looking down into her face. "Sakura. There's something in this damn drink." He kissed her deeply and pulled away gasping. "I don't know what it is but, it's making this happen." **

**She smiled. "I know I can feel it too." She slid her hands inside the loose robe they had dressed him in and touched his chest. "I like it. I'm not seeing anyone but you the real you, it's very nice." **

"**If we aren't careful." His hands slid over her ribs. "We could do something rash." Her skin was so soft. He kissed her shoulder. "You taste like vanilla." He moaned and kissed his way up her neck, nibbling her ear. **

**She turned her head to offer him more. Her hands sliding over his skin touching him reveling in the hardness of him. He was all angles and strength.**

**She was so sweet and warm. He had never held or touched anyone like this ever. He touched her face this was bad he should stop. He wanted her he didn't realize it but, he had always wanted her. Beyond the fighting and the revenge he wanted her. Right now, no it was the drugs. She arched against him and he slid his hand down over her thigh so soft. Her lips touched his chest. And he moaned. Oh this was wrong.**

"**Sakura we have to stop this." She kissed her way up his chest and nipped his shoulder.**

"**I don't want to…" She whispered. "I've waited so long for this. Please." **

"**Oh God me too." He met her lips and kissed her desperately. "I want you Sakura, right now." He wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He needed to stop this, her hands were moving slowly over his shoulders and down his chest. If she… "Sakura please we have to stop." **

**She shivered as his lips moved to her collarbone. He didn't want to stop this anymore than she did. He slid his finger over the swell of her breast and he saw a bruise from that thing. He shivered. He had never even considered the things he was thinking of with her. He kissed the bruise and she whimpered and mumbled his name her head was back and she arched into his lips. He shook as he forced himself to pull away. If he had not had so much time forcing the curse mark back forcing Orochimaru back he would have never been able to do this. But, he made himself pull away. He sat and pulled her with him. "Sakura." She looked at him her eyes were soft and hazy with passion. "Sakura I…" He shook his head. What the hell was he doing? He let his eyes spin.**

**She touched his cheek. "That is so beautiful. Like there are stars in your eyes. I love you Sasuke." He didn't know why that felt so wonderful but it did. He leaned forward and kissed her pulling her tight against him. No damn it no! He pulled her back and grabbed her face. He looked at her and used his powers to make her sleepy. She smiled and went limp. He shook with the effort to do that. It would have been so easy to just give in… What the hell was he about to say to her? He just pulled her close and laid down. He kissed her hair and ran his fingers through it as he tried to fall asleep. When all he really wanted to do was wake her up and…No stop thinking about that. He was a better man than that. Wasn't he? If he was willing to go and destroy and entire village just so they would know his hate what was one night going to matter.**

**He just sighed and pulled her against him. He could hear the couples or groups whatever it may be around them, the noises of what they were doing just made it harder. He tried to block it out and concentrated on her breathing. **

**He drifted away then he felt something. He was dreaming he supposed. A kiss on his cheek, he smiled. The kiss fell to his lips and he kissed back. A tongue darted out and licked at him he let the kiss deepen. He opened his eyes slowly as the lips moved away to other interesting places. She was kissing his ear. "Hello." He realized it was still dark. **

"**You were supposed to sleep till morning." She smiled at him and rolled him on his back landing on his chest. **

"**Genjutsu doesn't work well on me." She smiled and slid her fingers over his chest.**

**That stuff should have worn off by now. She was looking at him her eyes dark as the forest at night. "Sakura that was a drug that made us act differently than we would normally." **

**She nodded. "Yes I know it wore off hours ago the sun will be up soon."**

**He watched her as she leaned down and kissed him sliding her body over his as she slowly lowered herself to kiss him. "Then may I ask what you're doing?" He rasped. Her lips touched his and she smiled.**

"**I didn't need a drug." She whispered and kissed him again. "I want you." He rolled them over and looked in her eyes. **

"**Sakura, I don't want to take advantage of you." She smiled and slid her hands down his ribs.**

"**Oh well too bad because I do want to take advantage of you." He watched her and felt his desire growing at an alarming rate.**

"**What made you so aggressive all the sudden." She smiled at him her nails scraping lightly up his spine his eyes closed and he shivered. **

"**I've always been aggressive and annoying." She kissed his heart. "Remember." Her fingers threaded through his hair. "Please Sasuke I asked you last night in a drug crazed moment. Now I am lucid and sober and I still want you." She looked in his eyes. "And, you want me too. Just for a little while forget about everything but you and me. Let the world take care of itself." **

**He watched her eyes and he felt this overwhelming sense that this was right. This was what he'd been waiting for. He leaned down and kissed her in earnest.**

**She sighed and he slid the hand that had been on her thigh up his thumb sliding over the soft skin of her leg they weren't wearing much at this point anyway because they had gotten very close to something last night. He suddenly felt like this moment was something he needed to be very careful with because it was going to define the rest of his life. He Kissed her eyes and her forehead. He looked at her and he needed her to know something. "I had considered this…" **

"**Yes…" She smiled. "To take the curse away." She nodded. "I know." **

"**I need you to know that is not why I am doing this." He touched her face. "I am doing this for the same reason I kissed you. I need you." She smiled and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry I can't tell you I love you." She traced his lips with her thumb to silence him.**

"**I know its okay." She whispered. "This is enough." **

**He closed his eyes at the love he saw in her face. How could she still feel this way about him?**

**He sat up and pulled her with him. This was all so new to him he wasn't sure what to do he'd never even kissed anyone until the other day but, everything just seemed to be natural. He slid her clothing free. The blouse they had her in clasped at the shoulders. He slid them free and it fell. He felt his heart clench at her beauty the bruises from the other day were almost gone. He kissed her shoulder. **

**She leaned back and arched her body into his. He trembled and moved against her and felt like he was finally alive.**

**Imari blushed. "Well that was interesting." **

**Tenchi frowned. "That isn't really appropriate for you." **

"**Mom I can't exactly edit. You know that. I only see it as it happens." She frowned a blush on her cheeks.**

"**He is handsome isn't he?" Imari snickered.**

"**He looks like your father sometimes." She sighed.**

**She looked at her mother and smiled. "I'll tell you more later you need to sleep." She reached up and touched her then she let her eyes darken. **

**Tenchi smiled. "You're father used to do that to me. Your Uncle is so handsome he looks more like your father all the time." She drifted off and Imari sighed.**

**She could feel Hako and he was getting ready to set the explosives she went to him and watched….**

**Hako crept around the house and set the trap at the door as soon as the Lord Kankuro stepped outside his door in the morning he would die. He stood and smiled. He turned and froze. **

"**What are you doing?" Hako froze. It was him the Kazekage the One tail monster.**

**He turned to run but the sand already had him. He screamed. Kankuro heard it and ran to the door but the sand was there and caught him. "Don't brother." Kankuro watched Gaara and frowned. "Don't step outside I think he just planted a bomb there." Kankuro's eyes widened. The police heard the cry and came running. "My Lord Kazekage what's going on?"**

"**This man set an explosive in front of my brother's door please disarm it so he can come out." He looked at the man.**

"**Why would you do this?" At that moment down the street an explosion rocked them and Gaara froze. He looked at Kankuro. "Temari." He turned and ran as fast as he could to his sister. Imari watched and her heart clenched but then she felt it and sighed. Thank goodness.**

**Gaara reached the house and his sister was standing several meters from the house. She looked at Gaara and he ran to her. She was breathing hard and dirty but she was okay. "What happened?" **

"**Well I opened the door for the cat and the whole doorway just exploded." He took a deep breath and turned. **

"**Come, Kankuro is worried for you." They ran back to Kankuro just as he ran out the door the bomb disarmed. **

"**Temari are you alright?" She nodded. **

"**Yes but, I don't understand what happened." Gaara looked at the man that still stood in the sand and frowned. **

"**I think he will tell me. You two stay close I'm going to go and have a talk with our friend." He used his sand and headed for the Kage's mansion.**

**Temari looked at Kankuro and they both shook their heads. "That guy's toast." Kankuro looked at her and frowned. "Are you alright." **

"**I'm fine but I think my cat's dead." She frowned. **

"**Well come on I was making dinner. You can eat with me. I don't think you have a kitchen anymore." She rolled her eyes and followed him in. **

**Gaara stood on the roof of the mansion and looked at the dead man. "Why would you try to kill my brother and sister?"**

"**I was sent here to do it." Hako looked at him. "That damn girl. She saw this I don't know how but she saw this." **

"**What girl? What are you talking about?" Gaara was very calm. It was a detriment to this man he wasn't as unpredictable as he used to be. This wouldn't be painless as it would have been years ago. He wanted to know who sent him so he could get him too.**

"**A girl she's small and she has black hair. She wears a leaf headband with a scratch through it but, she's too small to be a ninja much less a rogue." Gaara didn't really care about that.**

"**What do you mean she saw this; what did she see?" The man watched him warily. **

"**She saw you kill me." He met eyes with Gaara, who nodded. **

"**Yes that is what will happen to you. Trying to murder my siblings was a mistake." Gaara took the sand away all except his hands and feet. He used the sand like shackles. "Have you ever seen what sandpaper does to wood?" He pulled the sand around the man's wrists letting it tighten and spin. The man screamed. The wind carried the sound away. **

"**Who sent you?"**

"**Danzo." The man gasped his face white with pain, Gaara looked at him and narrowed his gaze.**

"**That's impossible Sasuke killed Danzo." The man shook his head. **

"**He has a jutsu that will keep a person in a transformation even after death. He was a copy; when Sasuke and Madara jumped away he transported himself then left the body behind." Gaara's eyes widened. "I should have run, that girl she tried to show me. I shouldn't have come here." **

"**Who was this girl?" He was curious this girl might be some captive from the leaf. Naruto would want to know of this. **

"**Danzo called her Imari, Imari Uchiha he said her father was a man named Itachi. Her eyes are red and evil." Gaara took a breath and watched the man, he was telling the truth but how was that possible. It sounded like the sharingan. Perhaps it was true he must go to Naruto.**

**He called for Temari and Kankuro. They came in and looked at the man still in the corner still alive. Temari raised a brow. "Well he must be feeling very generous if you're still alive." **

"**He has information that needs to go to Naruto and Sasuke." Kankuro frowned. **

"**I guess that means a trip to the leaf." Gaara nodded. **

"**Yes but with our little friend that isn't nearly as involved as it used to be." He smiled at the amphibian. **

**Imari let the vision go and smiled. Everything was going according to plan. She walked out and went to Danzo before he could send for her and wake her mother. She stood before him. "Good I have to go to the Leaf and I want to know if the trip will be dangerous?"**

"**Everything you do is dangerous for you. Your death is unavoidable."**

"**Just tell me." **

"**No there will be no danger for the sick thing you are about to do." She closed her eyes. "Everything you do makes me want to kill you more." She turned and walked away.**

**She went back to her mother. Her mother had woken up she wanted to hear more of the story. It was the only thing that kept her sane anymore. She sat down with her mother. "Okay I know you want to hear what happens next." Tenchi smiled.**

**He opened his eyes and, frowned. Was that a dream? He was breathing hard he gasped and sat up. Sakura lay beside him sleeping deeply it was still very dark. He shook his head. My God that was one hell of a dream.**

**He laid back down and stared at the thatch roof of the hut. She rolled over and slid her arm across his chest her nose nuzzled into his neck. "I love you." She mumbled. He smiled, no one would see.**


	9. Chapter 9

He never could go back to sleep after that. He sat there and watched the sun rise. She stirred and her fingers flexed on his chest he felt the urge to roll her over and take over where the dream had left off but, he knew that wasn't something he could do.

She groaned and sat up holding her head. "What the hell happened to me? I feel like I just had to go another hundred rounds with that fucking puppet."

"Puppet?" She sighed and looked at him.

"Oh God so you were real. I thought that was just a dream too. Wait did I dream the little people." He raised a brow.

"No; Sakura what puppet?" She sighed and looked at herself. "God what the hell am I wearing or not wearing." She blushed and snatched his cloak that hung not far away. "Sasori he was a member of the Akatsuki I killed him while you were still with Orochimaru. Granny Chiyo helped me."

Okay, he had heard the name Sasori. A puppet master that worked with Deidara after Orochimaru left the Akatsuki. She defeated him. My God she was strong. "Why does my head feel like this?"

"You got intoxicated." She sighed.

"Why don't you look like you feel the same?" He shrugged.

"I have no idea but my head doesn't hurt at all." She sighed.

"Figures no matter what happens you come out without a problem." He laughed at her.

"Right because my life is peachy." She suddenly looked very solemn.

"Well we better go. I guess since the little people are real so is the Kemei. Let's go get your great power so you can kill the world." He sighed. Why did she have to make it sound so awful? He frowned darkly.

"I wouldn't want it if it weren't for people like Danzou." She sighed.

"Well then take it out on him. I don't see why the rest of us have to die. I didn't know anything about your family."

His eyes narrowed. "You're still breathing aren't you?"

"You can't kill me unless you want to die too."

He looked at her and his eyes were very dark and suddenly very dangerous. He was on her and she was pinned beneath him. "If I wanted you dead, you would be dead Sakura this isn't the first time you've seen me." He watched her as that sunk in. "Yes you get it now. I didn't kill you because like Naruto I chose not to and you raised your fist at me, then you tried to kill me. Remember that mercy before you condemn me." She pushed at him angrily and he let her. She grabbed her clothes that he had given her and crawled out in a huff stomping away, once she could stand.

"Well that went well." He sighed. So much for their sweet comradery. This way he could focus on the Kemei. This was the reason he didn't want her around he couldn't focus on what was important with her around distracting him. He could worry about her later. He had seen how easy it was to seduce her. He could do it any time he liked….

"Brother he seems to be going backwards."

"Baby steps."

"Right."

They met the chief for breakfast. They ate and talked of the journey….

Naruto looked out the window. "I'm going."

"No you are going to stay here. I will get Sakura." Naruto looked at him his eyes changing.

"You can go to hell Kakashi. I am going after my friends the Leaf be damned. Don't try to stop me." His eyes flared with golden light. "I wouldn't want to have to hurt you."

He was gone in a gust of wind and Kakashi frowned.

Sai watched him and looked at Kakashi. "What do we do now?"

"We go after him." Sai nodded. They leapt after the half crazed Naruto….

"We will need to travel a long way, there will be many dangers. We must prepare." Sasuke nodded at him and then it was time to go.

He walked out and she stood a smile on her face laughing with one of the tiny women they had resized his clothing to fit her. She looked magnificent. The white collar fluttered in the warm breeze. The woman saw him and giggled asking a question that made her blush prettily and then she saw him and her eyes glittered and the blush was gone. She said something curt and then left. The woman frowned and looked at him. She raised a brow and studied him in a very disconcerting way.

He turned away and wandered to the group of men. "Lord Sasuke we will be ready to leave within the hour." He nodded and looked at the sunrise.

He saw it and wondered about the Dawn and what it really was. Unimaginable power but, would it be enough. Would he be able to avenge his brother, his family?

She watched him and his eyes turned infinitely sad. What was he thinking about? Was he still thinking about his lost family? She sighed. It still wasn't right what he wanted to do but, if her family had been murdered, worse, executed because of why, for Danzou. She didn't know what she would do perhaps she would want the death of the village too.

She had never considered herself at Orochimaru's but, she wasn't stupid either he could have hurt them at least and he didn't. She also knew that he could have easily killed her the last time too. Kakashi came but, he could have killed her. He took too long almost like he was waiting for someone to stop him. He was cold and nasty but, he hadn't even really hurt her. She remembered his words at Orochimaru's and she sat down heavily. At the time she was just angry she believed Orochimaru had brain washed him.

She was naïve she knew how impossible that was now. No one would ever tell Sasuke how to think. She remembered his face. His words. She smiled and then she giggled. Before she knew it she was laughing. She sobered as she remembered him asking her to kill Karin but, still if he wanted Karin dead why did he miss all her vital spots. That couldn't be a coincidence. There were a lot of coincidences about this. Too many. She smiled again.

He looked at her and frowned what was she laughing about? He studied her and she met his gaze. She stood and wandered away still laughing softly to herself. He growled what did she have to be so happy about? His eyes hardened with his anger. They left and started heading into the sun.

They moved quickly considering how small they were. Of course it wasn't as quickly as he and Sakura could have gone by themselves but, he was glad to have the buffer of the men in between them. Her scent was still there. It would waft past him and the memories of her lips and her skin would roll through him nearly crippling him with want. This was why Shin obi didn't get involved with teammates or women at all unless it was simply a moment. You never let your heart get involved. Before he'd kissed her it had been the furthest thing from his mind. Now he couldn't seem to think of anything else.

"You look like you are in pain my lord can I help you with something?" He looked at the man beside him; a young man not more than fifteen.

"No I'm fine. I was just thinking of something frustrating." The man nodded and kept moving. She was behind him he stayed in front so he didn't have to see her. That would be too much. They were moving silently for the most part.

He could hear the animals traveling through the forest. He wasn't worried. Two scouts had gone ahead a small time before he felt a prickle and his eyes spun. The man beside him met his eyes and gasped. He leapt forward. Sakura saw him and frowned. What was he doing? She took a leap after him. The villagers watched in amazement as they flew like birds then moved through the trees like the prime mates that lived here.

Sasuke landed in front of the two scouts just as the lizard was about to eat them. He pulled his sword and it was over. It fell heavily. The small men stood and looked at him. "Thank you Lord Sasuke you saved us." He nodded silently and they took off back to the group.

"You know for a premeditated murderer you seem to be awfully heroic." He frowned darkly and met her eyes his still blazing.

"It would be harder to retrieve my weapon for my premeditated murder without them." She raised a brow but, nodded.

"Of course." She leapt away and he followed.

Damn that woman. They traveled until it was dark then they made camp the group was already full of Tales of the brave Lord Sasuke. She smiled this was funny. She wondered if he realized how impossible it would be for him to kill everyone. Women, children, the ninja's yes she could see him being willing to do that but, helpless villagers. Ha!

He looked at her and she was smiling again. "What's so damn funny you've been doing that all day?" She met his eyes and just looked away. He growled. She stood. "I'll take first watch." She was gone into the trees.

He really hated being ignored. He leapt after her. The group of men smiled at each other and laughed.

He was at her the instant they were out of ear shot. "What have you been smiling about all day? She raised a brow at him.

"You know I'm not going to call you Lord Sasuke and you can't push me around. I know you. I remember when you got your ass handed to you by Lee. I'm not a member of the worship the chosen one fan club so you can take your haughty demanding crap somewhere else."

He snarled at her. "I could just make you tell me." His eyes spun. She rolled her eyes.

"God you are a jerk." She sat down. "I was laughing because I figured out what you did at Orochimaru's you weren't trying to hurt anyone you were testing them, the two you didn't know. You wanted to know if they could keep us safe. Me and Naruto…Then when you asked me to kill Karin. I thought it was strange because though you pierced her through the chest you amazingly never hit a single organ or even broke a rib. Why is that if she was useless and you didn't care. And, I think it's funny that someone who saved two virtual strangers. Thinks they can go and murder an entire village for something most of them didn't know happened at all." She met his eyes and sighed. "Satisfied."

She frowned because he was watching her but his eyes were predatory. Uh oh maybe she should have just kept that to herself. He looked like he did the other day before he had decided not to kill her. Then she could see the gleam wasn't murderous it was…too late. He was there his nose was sliding over her ear. "I am loosing my mind." His voice rasped. "This is why I couldn't stay near you. You are all I can think of. Sakura…" She whimpered. Oh man what was he doing?

"Sasuke Umm. What?" He kissed her ear she shuddered vague drug hazy images of him swirled in her head and she had a feeling the night before had been a lot more exciting than she had imagined. She had assumed that was a dream.

He was intoxicating, more than any wine could ever be she had never been able to deny him anything. She had never even tried. She closed her eyes and sighed as his lips moved slowly down her throat he pulled her under him they lay there the night sounds surrounding them. His lips brushed her chin then he finally settled over her mouth. She moaned and he gladly took advantage. Her fingers slid into his hair and she held him close. He broke away and looked down at her. "This is bad," He kissed her again. "You distract me."

She smiled her passion like some kind of sedative. "Okay." He groaned and kissed her again. He nipped her throat and she giggled. "I'm still not calling you Lord Sasuke." He laughed low and sighed.

He sat up and his eyes were soft. "You are impossible."

"And, annoying." He rolled his eyes.

"You will never let me live that down will you." She shook her head.

"No probably not. I deserved it the first time." She shrugged.

He looked in her eyes. "The second time was an endearment." She smiled a little.

"I know then of course you hit me and knocked me out." She leaned back against the tree. "I was so hurt. I've never felt so horrible. I loved you so much even then. I thought it would fade after we never saw you again. Just fading pictures of something you didn't want anymore. Then at Orochimaru's you were there and it hit me and I realized I would never stop loving you."

"That is a very self destructive thing to do." She nodded and held up her arm.

"Really? I hadn't figured that out." He sighed.

"I will not give up Sakura, they murdered my family whether it was because my family was angry or not makes no difference to me and they killed my brother just as much as if Danzou had swung the blade himself." She frowned.

"Angry why was your family angry?" His eyes were still dark but there was an edge in them like obsidian all the softness from moments ago was gone.

"I don't want to discuss it. I don't believe it." He was gone and she sighed.

She watched half the night and went to get him but, he wasn't there he was probably up there somewhere.

If it weren't for that damn curse he could leave her somewhere anywhere. She was making his mind think along lines that didn't fit with the plan damn it. He didn't need her making him feel something other than his hate.

Her words about the village and the innocents, he didn't want to hear of innocents. His mother was innocent. His Aunt and Uncle, even if Father had been planning to fight why kill his whole family. It was Genocide. Danzou and the rest of them wanted his bloodline gone because they were too powerful.

Naruto flew through the night. "Naruto stop you need to rest and I will send the hounds to find their sent."

He stopped reluctantly but he knew Kakashi was right. His eyes still flashing in his agitation he looked at his old sensei. "I'm sorry for what I said but, I will not allow my friends to come to harm. I didn't spend all this time training and becoming who I am now to go home and sit at the Leaf waiting for someone else to save my comrades." He leapt into a tree and sat looking at the moon.

Sai watched him and met eyes with Kakashi. He nodded and Sai sat on a rock and closed his eyes thankful they had stopped he was capable of a great deal but, Naruto had a lot more energy than the rest of them.

"I was thinking and I think I figured something out." Kakashi looked at the young man and listened. "My messenger frog that was supposed to summon me. I found him. He was stabbed to death."

Sai nodded. "Yes we had heard that."

"Pain didn't use a blade he didn't have to and he wouldn't have done that. He wanted me to come." Kakashi frowned.

"Well yes Naruto that's true but, isn't it possible that he was stabbed by accident."

"It shouldn't have mattered everyone Pain killed that day came back. Accident or no even the ones that were killed in the blast they all came back. Someone didn't want me coming back." Sai sat up and frowned.

"Who wouldn't want you to come back and save the village?" He asked but, he had a good idea and it just made him feel more like a traitor to his friends he had gained.

"I may be an idiot, I hear it often enough but, I can only think of one person that would do that. The same one that had a link to Orochimaru. And the one behind the death of Sasuke's family. It was Danzou." Kakashi closed his eyes. It fit; was he right?

How did he not see it? "But, why would he want the end of the Leaf he's always wanted to protect the leaf he's a hard liner but, he's always been loyal."

Naruto looked at the ground his red eyes filling with angry tears. "It makes perfect sense when you think about it. He wants to protect the Leaf but, someone as arrogant as he is, would think no one could do it but, him." Kakashi and Sai looked at one another and listened to this with wonder. "He wanted to be Hokage you see all this time that's what he was looking for. So what's in the way of that? Well first you need to look at the village. The police force would see through him if they investigated. We all know who that was. The Uchiha was trusted above the other clans favored of the Hokage as protectors how do you sully that? Well they knew the only one that could have controlled the nine tails would be an Uchiha. Whether he worked with Madara or not I don't know but, it definitely would have upset the village. Well that took care of one Hokage. My father was powerful I don't believe anyone could have beaten him in battle so he had to make it impossible to defeat the creature unless he sacrificed himself. That was where Madara came in and set the fox free. Everyone knew it had to be sharingan that controlled the fox. They all thought Madara was dead. So who an Uchiha for sure.

Then everyone is wary of the Uchiha and it breeds bad feelings. I was just a baby so I don't know maybe that's not right. But, it feels right."

He jumped down and grabbed some food then he jumped back into the tree facing away from them again. He took a bite and sighed. "Now Danzou knew he didn't have a chance against the Uchiha, he's not stupid. So he recruited Itachi young and impressionable. In six months I don't think so I'll bet he started a lot earlier but, I can't prove it. Either way that get's the Uchiha out of the way. The other elders agree with Danzou they think that the Uchiha is a nuisance too strong to allow to stay. So they order poor Itachi to kill them and he has no choice. The third Hokage tried to stop it. I knew that old man and there was no way he would have let that happen if he had known.

Then he has to get rid of the third Hokage I can just bet he helped Orochimaru." His voice got husky with his tears. "He might have gotten his way then but Master Jaraiya and I found Granny Tsunade so he must have been really angry. But, he's not one to give up or he wouldn't have gone to all this trouble." He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes.

"I'll bet that pissed him off." He smiled. "Anyway, here he is and there is still an Uchiha out there he needed to worry about that's where you came in Sai." Sai put his head down. "You know everyone is so mad at Sasuke but, I don't blame him I'm mad as hell too. I saw Nagato's memories. There on that hill right next to Hanzo as his friend sacrificed himself; there smiling was Danzou. He was the one that caused Pain's existence at all. I'm telling you Danzou and Madara were working together I just know it. And we all know he was working with Orochimaru so was Madara for a while." He frowned. "Okay, now he has to get rid of another person in his way. The Akatsuki makes their move and he knows their coming for me. He knew Granny would never let the villagers be hurt. So all he had to do was make sure I didn't come back. So he killed my messenger. You may think I'm wrong and I don't have any proof but, I feel it in my heart. I'm right. Danzou and his friends are the cause of this." He smiled. "None of it matters now though because I'm going to find Sasuke and I'm going to help him and we're going to end this together. Then someday I'll be the Hokage and I'll make sure nothing like this ever happens again."

He was quiet and after a few minutes they could hear his soft breathing as he slept. "Do you think he's right?"

"You know more about Danzou than I do." Kakashi sighed. "But, I can see the wisdom in his words."

Sai looked away and sighed. "I don't know what to think as I said he didn't really talk to me."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and sighed. "I think it makes sense and I'll tell you something else Sai if Sakura hurts herself and takes Sasuke with her we'll have a lot more to deal with than a sad young man." Sai looked up at him.

"What do you think he'd do?" Kakashi just shook his head. He knew in his heart he knew. Naruto would finally loose his pure heart and his mind. That could be the end of everything….

"Lord Sasuke tonight we will rest in our sister village tomorrow we will have to continue by river." Sasuke nodded.

They got close and children started popping out of the trees. They crowded around he and Sakura. "The prophesy he's the prophesy." Sakura grinned at his discomfort.

"Why did you have to tell them that?" She shrugged.

"It's better than having spears thrown at you and you do fit the bill you know at least in looks the whole pure of heart thing is a little hazy but, close enough." She sighed. He frowned at her.

She smiled. That night they had a feast in their honor but both steered away from anything other than water. "Come and dance with us." Sasuke frowned. Sakura sighed and touched her head.

"I don't think I feel very well. Could we just rest perhaps?" The chief smiled and took them to another tiny hut. "Here and you can rest…." He laughed and clapped Sasuke on the back. Sasuke frowned.

Sakura had already disappeared. He followed her in. "Thank you." She sighed.

"I didn't do it for you. I don't think I want to dance like that with you again." She blushed and looked away. "I'm just not that kind of person."

He remembered her two nights before and smiled. "You'd be surprised."

She gave him a withering look. "That was the drugs and that stupid dance it wasn't me."

He shrugged and laid down. She laid down on the other side of the hut. He lay there and listened to her sleep. He drifted into slumber. He heard the villagers starting to move around and he cracked an eye. He was warm and something soft was next to him. He smiled. His arms were wrapped around her. At some point in her sleep she had ended up in his arms. She stirred and he slid her hair gently out of her face. "Good morning."

She smiled and met his eyes. Hers still warm from sleep. Then awareness hit her and she jumped away. She looked around and frowned. "How did I…Oh never mind?" She scrubbed her face and crawled out. He laughed softly at her and followed her out. They moved to the river and climbed in boats to start the second leg of this long journey. They said it took over two weeks to get to the forest of the Kemei. They still had a long way to go.

These people were honest and hard working. He was tolerant of them even when they were a little too nosy. "Why is your woman on a dangerous journey with you? We do not allow our women to be in danger like this."

Sasuke looked at the young man Tuni was his name. "She is not my woman and we allow our women to do as they choose. She is a fighter like me."

"A fighter; a woman?" The men laughed. "You sure you are capable of wielding the Kemei you sound soft if you have women that fight as well as you." Sasuke frowned at the man and he quieted. "I mean no dishonor my Lord."

Just as he said it a serpent pulled out of the water and made to attack the Lead boat. Sasuke was out of the boat on the water but, Sakura was closer she leapt into the air and slammed her fist into the things face. It froze and then fell limply into the river. She nodded smartly and leapt back into the boat and continued the conversation she was having. Sasuke let a small smile play at his lips as he landed lightly back into the boat. The men were silent after that. She had proved his point without even meaning to….

"Where the hell did he go?" Suiguetsu sighed. "He left us at the damn summit we're lucky to be alive. I don't know why we're even going after him."

"He's out here somewhere Madara said we needed to find him and that he was after something that would make attacking the Leaf easier." Jugo looked at the trees. "The birds say he's been here and a girl too."

"What girl?"

Jugo shrugged. "The birds don't exactly know names."

Suiguetsu stepped and looked at the ground there was a stream and then and a rock wall. He knelt down to fill his water bottle he looked at a burned spot on the ground. "What is this?"

Jugo wasn't far away. "I found the remains of something here too."

They gathered around what was left of something. "Well I think it was a person."

"The animals say he was the Onibah a creature that feeds off of fear." Suiguetsu picked at the ash pile. "I think this used to be clothing I can see a zipper. "Wait." He poked around. "It's a leaf member I see the symbol on the zipper."

They stood there and tried to figure out what was going on. "Do you think Sasuke killed some girl from the Leaf?"

"No the animals say he took her not that he killed her." Karin frowned darkly.

"Maybe he just wanted to savor the moment." Jugo sighed and Suiguetsu frowned at her.

"Why do you care so much about that? We need to find Sasuke. " Jugo sat down.

"I think we should rest here we've been going a long time and at least we know we're on the right track." He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. "I like it here it's peaceful." Later that night Jugo jumped up. Suiguetsu frowned.

"What is it?"

"It's Karin and Madara." They both appeared by the fire.

"Here you might need her."

"I don't give a damn about that jerk he tried to kill me." Madara looked at her and raised a brow behind his mask. She cringed.

"Just help him get that power." He was gone.

"What happened to you. Where did you come from?"

"Sasuke killed Danzou. He went through me to do it." She told the story and Jugo frowned.

"I don't think he wanted you dead."

"What?"

"He told you not to move for a reason. He wanted to make sure you were okay." He stood. "Come on let's get going." Karin frowned. Was he right?

"Okay let's get going." Kakashi stood. Pakkun raced up and sat down.

"Kakashi I found Sakura's scent and Sasuke's but, there are others I think they're Sasuke's team but, their not with him. It's a woman and two men. Their only about ten kilometers to the east of here; they nodded and leapt in that direction.

They moved with lightning speed and Naruto as usual moved ahead. "Naruto you can't rush ahead like that. You don't know what his companions are doing if they are part of the Akatsuki this could be a trap."

"Then you had better keep up with me." He looked over head to Sai he nodded on his bird. "I'm sorry Kakashi sensei but, I can't stop I can feel him he's this way."

Kakashi just leapt faster and stayed with him.

"Whoa there are three people coming fast one of them is the nine tails." Karin jumped up. "What should we do?"

They stood and waited not sure what to do. It wasn't like they really had a beef with the Leaf that was Sasuke. But, the Leaf might not feel the same. And, that Naruto wasn't anything to mess with considering that they had seen the eight tails and this guy was stronger.

By the time Naruto landed his eyes were red his claws were long and his teeth were sharp. "Where are Sasuke and Sakura?" He snapped when he landed.

They looked at him and then at each other. Suiguetsu shrugged. "We don't know." He smiled. "I don't know who Sakura is but, Sasuke was here but, he's gone now and he took a girl with him. So maybe that's her." He sat back down and took another drink. Karin frowned.

"Sakura is the girl that healed me after Sasuke punched a hole in my chest. What the hell is she doing out here. She didn't come here to kill him again did she?" She had started to consider maybe they were right. If so and he hadn't wanted her to die then maybe she didn't have to hate him after all.

Naruto looked at them and glared but, he could tell he was being honest so he calmed down. "What happened here?"

"There are what's left of some clothes over there they are from the leaf and then a body over there of some kind of animal that was called the Onibah apparently it attacked the girl and Sasuke stopped it. At least that's what the animals say." Jugo didn't mind these people he felt like they were good people. He felt like they wouldn't push his urges.

The white bird landed and was gone Sai stood there. "You are Jugo and Suiguetsu how did Karin get here." They frowned.

Karin stood. "Madara got me and brought me here." She shrugged.

"I'm Sai this is Kakashi and of course Naruto." They all nodded to each other.

Sai looked at the body. "What did that kind of damage?" The thing looked like it had been squeezed to death. "I've never seen anything like that before." Kakashi frowned. He had seen something that could.

Karin looked at it and shrugged. "Sasuke did it. He has this thing that appears around him and he uses it like a second self. It's some kind of shield. It attacks too. He just picked him up and squished him. I watched him do it to Danzou." They looked at one another. Naruto just turned away. He didn't feel one bit bad that the bastard was dead.

Naruto smiled. And jumped to a tree he looked east to where they were headed. "I can feel him he went this way with Sakura." He looked at Kakashi and smiled. "He saved her." Kakashi nodded. He turned away. "Come on we need to get going if we're ever going to catch up to him." He was gone and everyone looked after him.

"Is he in charge? I was under the impression that he was kind of an idiot." Karin frowned.

No one bothered to answer her they just took off after Naruto. Jugo smiled he liked Naruto already, he had a good heart. Jugo did much better around people like that. He had been a little worried being separated from Sasuke but, now he felt like he would be alright Naruto wouldn't let him hurt anyone.

Suiguetsu looked at the dark haired boy. "Does anyone know what happened to the eight tailed Jinchuriki?"

Sai frowned. "Didn't you take him?" He shook his head.

"No he got away from us then we went to the summit." Kakashi frowned.

"He's fine. We left him with his brother." Naruto just pushed ahead.

"Sasuke didn't really care about that anyway. He just wanted to know what Madara was up to." Kakashi smiled behind his mask. What were you really up to Sasuke? He had no doubt in his mind that Sasuke wanted to hurt the Leaf but, he never would have imagined him wanting to kill his friends he was starting to think he might have been right.

Him saving Sakura was a definite push in the right direction.

He watched her and felt his body tighten. Damn curse. He should just seduce her and get rid of it then he could leave her at the next village and not worry about it anymore. She was too damned distracting. He couldn't think with her there. She looked at him and her face flushed and she looked away. He nearly growled.

"Kakashi there's one thing I can't figure out…" Naruto flew through the trees. "If Sakura thought she was going to come out here to kill Sasuke. How in the world did she expect to do it. It didn't work last time?"

Sai frowned.

"Well Naruto I don't really know." He frowned.

They moved forward. Karin was fuming. "Who the hell does this girl think she is trying to kill Sasuke?" Suiguetsu rolled his eyes.

"What now you want him to be okay." She glared at him.

Sai looked at her and frowned. "Someone that loved him enough to try to stop him before he destroys himself."

Karin watched the stupid man and scowled. "Loved him." Her eyes narrowed to slits.

Her two companions shared a look and rolled their eyes.

Pakkun stopped and everyone else did as well. "He stopped here at this spring. I can smell both of them here too. Sakura scent is strange mingled with some kind of toxin and there is a thick scent of fear coming from that way. They leapt to a cave not too far away. "They spent the night here There's another scent too."

"What do you think the scent of fear comes from Pakkun?" Sai asked warily.

"She was attacked right. Well I would say it must have been pretty scary." He sat down.

Karin jumped up. "There's someone here." They all looked at the mouth of the cave as an ancient woman walked in dragging a leg.

"Hello Naruto…"

"Hey old lady how do you know me?" She smiled a toothless grin.

"Well I know many things. Could I talk to you in private?"

"Sure Granny." He walked to her. She grabbed his hand and everyone gasped as they disappeared.

"What the hell do we do now?" Suiguetsu frowned.

Kakashi sighed. "We wait I guess." They sat and waited for Naruto to come back or some sign that he wasn't.

"This must happen to you people a lot." He and Sai looked at each other.

"Just Naruto."

"Alright Granny what did you want?" He looked around a white room everything was white.

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay what?" He sat on a bed and shrugged. "I don't have all day."

"I need to know how you feel about Sasuke." He smiled.

"He's my best friend."

"But, he hasn't truly been that in a long time."

Naruto frowned. "You don't stop being a best friend. He's my best friend and my brother. Now I'm the only one he has." He shook his head sadly.

"He wants to destroy your village." Naruto frowned.

"He wants to avenge his lost family. His brother's pain, I don't blame him."

"Does that mean that you'll let him kill innocent people?" She asked her bones cracking as she sat beside him.

"Of course not but, Sasuke would never do that. He saved Sakura. He's hurt and angry and if he comes and tries to hurt the Leaf I will stop him but, I won't hurt him. I'll make him understand. If he won't stop, if he won't understand then he and I will at least be able to rest." She smiled.

"I like you Naruto." He smiled at her. "I hope you're right." She was gone and Naruto was in the cave.

"Okay that was weird." He frowned. "I wonder why she wanted to ask me that?"

"What did she ask you?" Jugo pulled the squirrel down and scratched it. Naruto looked at him and frowned.

"You have a thing for animals don't you…anyway she just wanted to know some stuff about Sasuke." Karin stood and glared.

"Then why would she ask you?" He looked at her and smiled.

"Because he and I have a bond. I know him better than anyone." He stood. "Come on they went east."

Everyone followed. Jugo smiled. He could understand that. He and Kimimaru had that kind of bond.

Suiguetsu frowned. "Bond what the hell was he talking about?" Karin shrugged and scowled. That girl had better stay the hell away from her Sasuke. There was no way she was losing out to some goodie, goodie leaf ninja. Of course Sasuke had stabbed her with chidori just to get Danzou.

They camped for the night on a small island. The villagers said it was safest since there were bigger predators on the mainland.

Sasuke and Sakura were in a small tent that they had to share. She lay down and looked out at the night. He was on watch and hadn't really spoken to her. Not that she really cared he had never been much of a talker anyway. She sighed. She felt bad that Naruto was probably worried sick. She knew Sai would never keep his mouth shut. They were probably looking for her.

"Do you think they'll find us?" He asked softly and she looked at him and frowned.

"Did you learn how to read minds at Orochimaru's." He sat and looked away.

"No you just had that faraway look that says your thinking." She frowned.

"I don't but, if he found out what I came here to do I'm sure the idiot is coming."

"Yes he would want to save you." She laughed but, he just watched the night. "He loves you he always has it was part of the reason he was always so angry with me."

She looked at him and frowned. "I know that. But, he would come to save you. He loves me but, his bond with you means more than anything even me."

"Idiot." He sighed and laid down. She glanced at him and saw the hint of something. "I think I feel him coming." He frowned. "I don't know why but, I do." He sat up and frowned out at the night.

"What will you do?" She just watched him.

"I will worry about that if it happens." He was gone and she closed her eyes. She drifted away and slept soundly.

He entered the tent very late Tuni had relieved him from watch and he had slid into the tiny tent it was even smaller than the hut. He watched her sleep and smiled. He could let himself relax since no one could see. Even though she was asleep he watched in amusement as she crept to him and, snuggled into his side. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of her sweet scent. He slid her hair away so he could peer at her peaceful face. She turned into his hand. "Sasuke." She whispered.

His throat closed her voice was husky. Was she dreaming of him? He closed his eyes and tucked his head into her neck and sighed at the comfort that brought. He shouldn't let this happen. He should stay the hell away from her sleep in a tree. He just couldn't seem to help himself.

She woke and sighed at the warmth at her back. He was curled around her and she could feel his soft breath over her cheek. She smiled. She didn't want to wake him. This was too nice. She should pull away but, she just couldn't make herself do it. His breath changed. He groaned softly. "No." He whispered. "Brother why?" He pulled her closer. He jerked and his eyes opened.

"Sakura." He said softly. She leaned back and he let her lay on her back. She looked at him questioningly. He sighed sadly and watched her. She touched his cheek, his face was so sad.

"Sasuke I know you won't believe me but, it is not your fault what happened to your brother. I know you think it was somehow but, he did what he felt he had to do." He looked away.

"Sakura please don't try to speak about something you don't understand." He pulled away but, she kept his hand.

"I'm sorry…Please don't be angry with me you were having a nightmare I heard you and I just wanted to make you feel better. I know I don't know what happened. But, I can feel your pain in here." She took his hand and covered her heart with both of their hands.

He watched her eyes and felt her heartbeat. He felt something trying to pour out of him. "We need to get going." He pulled away gently and, was gone. She sighed.

"Oh well." She sat up and gathered their things.

They moved down the river everything had been very quiet. They had been traveling now for four days. They still had a ways to go but, she was kind of wondering where all this danger was. They hadn't seen anything but one giant water snake.

It was like she asked for it. She felt the air as something brushed her hair. She immediately ducked and yelled. "Get down."

Sasuke watched in horror as a dart flew at her but, it missed and she was down. She was fast. Thank God.

He stood and stepped out the boat. He walked towards where the darts were coming from. He pulled his blade and blocked them. She frowned and watched him she was healing the few people that had been hit while the attackers focused on the lone adversary.

He slid his sword back and pulled up his hands. She watched as he was covered in chidori and then he reached down and touched the water. Chidori Nagashi; a ripple over the water and then you heard the screams. The attack stopped. She leapt after him. She slid to a stop and watched him. He looked at the small tribesmen that he had just stopped. "Will they be alright?"

"They'll be out for a few hours." He frowned. "I don't know if this stuff is poisonous or not do you?" She sighed.

"I hope not a couple of the villagers were hit." He turned and raised his arm. "Oh no Sasuke." He raised a brow.

"I can't believe one got through." He swayed. "Sakura I think…" He fell to a knee. "I think they are."

"Oh God Sasuke." She grabbed him before he could fall in the water. "Oh no I don't have my medicines." She scowled. "That doesn't matter I will save you." She firmed up and helped him back to the boat. The men saw her and ran to help they laid him in the boat. She took Tuni and they grabbed one of the assailants and took him too.

"We need to get somewhere safe." Tuni nodded. There were three others that were hit and they were moaning. Sasuke just cringed. She changed the rag on his forehead. "Damn you always having to be the hero."

"Will they be okay?" She looked at Tuni his little brother was hit too.

She smiled at him. "Of course he will I won't let them die I promise." She sounded like Naruto…


	10. Chapter 10

Naruto was flying through the trees and he moaned and fell Kakashi caught him before he could hit the ground. "Naruto what's wrong?"

"I feel so weak." He slid away and stood. "I have to go." He collapsed.

"I think you should rest." They all stopped.

"Okay but, just for a little while." They were all panting and sweating.

Naruto was out his breathing shallow and harsh. "What the hell happened to him?" Karin looked at him and frowned. "His chakra's all messed up."

Kakashi frowned. "What do you mean?"

"It looks like he's been poisoned. I've seen it often enough." She shrugged.

Suiguetsu frowned. "I'll bet."

Jugo looked at him his worry deepening. "How could he have been poisoned?"

Sai looked at them suspiciously. "I don't know."

"I know you're not blaming us." Suiguetsu frowned. He pulled his sword. "You know we didn't do anything."

Naruto moaned. "Sasuke….it's Sasuke." Kakashi looked at him and his gaze narrowed.

"What about Sasuke." Jugo asked his mouth a thin line. Kakashi blinked a few times.

"I think the one poisoned wasn't Naruto it was Sasuke." They all froze.

"What…it was that girl wasn't it she's trying to kill him." Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't know what Sakura had in mind but, she would never do anything that would cause him pain. Most likely Sakura would use a curse quick and painless. And…" He touched Naruto's feverish head. "Something that would take her with it."

Sai paled. "Why would she do that?"

Jugo sighed and sat down. "Because she wouldn't want to live without the person she loves so much."

They watched as Naruto cringed and lived through a pain that wasn't even happening to him….

They arrived at a waterside village that was allied with theirs and took the injured into a larger tent at least Sakura didn't have to duck to get in.

She took out a couple of scrolls. "I need someone to get me some of the poison." She frowned. She didn't want to have to do what she had done with Kankuro it was crude and painful but, if she had to she would. She'd never let Sasuke die.

She took one of the darts and had them bring in the man that had attacked them. They were in a separate room. "I want to know what's in this."

"Go to hell giant lady. I won't tell you anything." She cracked her knuckles.

"Listen to me you little bastard. The man I love is in there and he's dying from whatever is in that poison and you are going to tell me what is in it so I can save him or I'm going to break every single bone in your tiny body."

Tuni sat by his brother. Baku walked up and sat down beside him. "Do you think she'll get him to tell her?" A scream echoed through the forest.

"Wouldn't you tell her?" He shuddered. "No wonder they let their women be warriors too. She's more frightening than he is."

Baku nodded and looked at the other side of the camp nervously.

Sakura walked out and washed her hands. She smiled. "Tuni."

He ran to her side. "Okay I made a list of the things I need can you get these I need them as soon as possible."

"Yes my lady right away…"

Kakashi looked at Naruto and he was finally sleeping peacefully. "I think it's over."

Everyone looked at him. "I don't know but, since he is sleeping peacefully it must mean that he's going to be okay." They all took the breath they'd been holding. Kakashi just watched him sleep. Never in his life had he known someone like Naruto.

Everyone rested they had all stayed up with him it had been two days now. Jugo sat beside Kakashi. "Why do you think he can feel what happens to Sasuke?"

"I don't really know. They were best friends. But, Sasuke was so bent on his revenge. He never really saw Naruto I thought. But, I don't know. It would explain why he refuses to give up on him but, Naruto doesn't give up. It's just not his nature.

"He has always looked at Sasuke differently though. I think because they were both alone. That matters to him. That Sasuke never feel like he doesn't have someone. He really does look at him like a brother." Jugo nodded.

"I didn't know Sasuke had a friend like that?"

"I don't think Sasuke knows he has a friend like that." Kakashi sighed.

Jugo shook his head. "He knows. Sasuke doesn't talk to us he doesn't explain things to us it isn't his nature but, I think he knows. He may try to hide it and block it away from himself because of his pain."

"Stop talking about Sasuke to the enemy." Karin snapped. "Whose side are you on?"

Jugo frowned. "He is not our enemy can't you see he is out here to save Sasuke."

"Yeah like the snotty girl that came out here to kill him." Suiguetsu glared at her.

"Would you shut up Karin you're just jealous because you know this girl is somewhere all alone with Sasuke, I don't know why you even care he could have killed you with that business with the chidori." She huffed. Kakashi raised his brows well, some things never change.

Sasuke opened his eyes and frowned.

"You know some things never change, you were grumpy the last time I had to save you." He sat up and growled.

"I wasn't grumpy at you." She smiled.

"No but, you did try to rip some guy's arms off." He sighed.

"My head is killing me." She pushed him gently back down.

"You need to rest. You almost died it was very touch and go." He looked at her and saw the circles under her eyes. He noticed the three other people in the room all sleeping. "They were sick too did you really save them?"

"I was so worried." She looked around. "They're all so young."

He let his eyes close slowly. She smiled and touched his face. The fever was gone. She made to stand but, he took her hand. She looked at him. "Thank you Sakura." She smiled and before she thought about it she kissed his forehead. Then she was gone. He let himself drift. She had saved him knowing what he had in mind. Knowing what he wanted to do.

That night he walked slowly out of the large medical hut. Well large compared to the rest of the village. "Where is Sakura?"

Tuni smiled. "She was tired so we put her in there." He nodded and walked to the hut they had pointed to. He crawled in and looked at her. She lay sleeping soundly. She didn't even wake when he pulled her into his arms. He had taken a bath and felt much better she must have too she smelled of exotic soap and her hair was still damp. She smelled wonderful. She turned in his arms and smiled. "You should still be in bed." She mumbled.

"I am now." He smiled at her. She snuggled into his shoulder and he sighed.

He felt himself drifting he was still very tired. He slid his arms around her and slept. He didn't think he would ever sleep soundly again by himself and, tomorrow in the daylight that would make him angry but, right now he just accepted it and let the warmth of her infuse him.

They slept until the next evening. Then they woke and ate a good meal and got ready to set out the next morning. They had heard that the neighboring villages wouldn't be attacking anymore. They were too frightened of the man that could wield the lighting from the sky. Sasuke just rolled his eyes. They weren't tired since they had slept the day away. He stood. "I'm going into the forest for a while." He was gone.

She sighed. "He's still so angry."

"He wants to hold on to his pain. You make that hard." She looked at the older man that was the medicine user here. She looked at the darkness where he disappeared.

He flew through the trees. He wanted to forget. Forget her face and her touch. He moved faster as if he could outrun the memories. Her lips, her smile. Damn it. He needed something to kill. He leapt faster his eyes scanning the forest.

He landed feeling something, what was that? He let his eyes spin. "Come out of there?"

"Why should I come out of my warm bed for a child like you?" Sasuke smiled.

"You kill a lot of humans don't you? I can smell the blood on you." A rumbling laugh came from inside the cave.

"I kill a lot of everything." Sasuke listened to the thing slide around in its cave. "I'll kill you if you don't leave."

"Well you'd better get on with it then." He reached for his sword.

He saw the beast peak out. His large misshapen head was gray and his yellow teeth dripping. "You will regret bothering me boy. I haven't eaten a ninja in a long time. The villagers appease me with their young women or I kill their children." He smiled and laughed. "And now, little ninja I will kill you."

"Hmpf." Sasuke's mouth lifted a little this was what he needed. The creature raged forward and he leapt out of the way. It was very old it looked like something from another time. Its chakra was strong. It stood to its full height. It was big.

Sasuke watched him. "What, did you loose something?"

"You're a fast little pest." He swung and Sasuke leapt out of the way. They moved through the forest. "I'm getting tired of you." Sasuke smiled.

"Too bad, I'm just getting started." Sasuke landed on his back and then leapt away. "You don't seem to be worthy of sacrifice. I wonder how much power you actually have and how much is posturing."

A roar and a ball of light flew from the things mouth. Sasuke jumped an avoided it…He smiled, that's better.

Sakura frowned. Another blast a good distance away but, it was definitely a blast. "What is he doing?" She looked at the horizon and saw a light.

"I think he is fighting the Tsuchinoki. It's a terrible monster that demands the lives of the women of the village or it rampages and kills everyone." She stood up.

"For crying out loud what does he think he's doing?" The light stopped… "Great now I don't even know where to go to find him."

"He will return my lady he is the prophesy, he can not die." She sighed.

"Right." She sat down and waited impatiently for him to come back.

Naruto had felt better and they were moving ahead. He sighed as they moved forward.

He sensed it before it hit. He pulled on his sage powers and looked people a lot of them small people. He stopped and put his arm out. "There's a village up ahead."

"Okay why don't you and I go Naruto and we'll see if we can try not to be threatening." Naruto nodded and let his eyes slide back into place and he sighed. Kakashi nodded and they jumped forward.

They landed in the small village. A tiny child looked at them and smiled then ran to a hut. A man came out and looked at them he was obviously in charge. He smiled at them and waved away the guards. "Hello you must be the Lady's friends. She said you would come she did something with her hands and gave me the power to talk to you."

Naruto smiled. "That was Sakura."

"Yes. She is a very fine young woman she is a fine wife." That made them both stop dead.

"A fine what?" The man smiled.

"Perhaps I have not said the correct word mate, maybe is better." They just stared incredulous. "She was with the Lord Sasuke the bringer of the Dawn."

Kakashi smiled. "Naruto why don't you go and get the others I think they are tired and would like to rest." Naruto nodded still very astounded.

They all got there in time to see Kakashi crawl out of the man's hut. "It seems Sasuke and Sakura were here and she wants us to know that they are fine and we should stay here and wait." He looked at Naruto. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know I need to think about it." Kakashi nodded.

"Alright we'll stay for the night at least and then decide in the morning…

Sakura was sitting on a small dock and waiting. She felt him. "Well did you have fun?"

"Yes I did. And, they won't have to sacrifice anymore to him." She smiled and shook her head.

"How did you know it was there I haven't heard them say one word until you were fighting it?" He sighed.

"I could smell the blood and the foul chakra." She looked at him.

"You are so strong." He just looked out at the night sky. "I thought you were strong when we were kids but, you didn't even break a sweat with that thing did you?"

"He wasn't that powerful he just liked to scare these people." She looked at him and sighed. She wanted to lean against him but, she didn't know if she should he hadn't shown any affection for her except lying beside her since that kiss that had, had her reeling. So she just sat there. He looked at her. "I saw something interesting you want to see it?"

She smiled. "Sure."

He stood and took off. She followed and he slowed to match her speed they moved through the night and she thought she heard something. What was that?

He slowed her and covered her lips to silence her question. The sound was small mewling and then soft growls. He moved forward silently. She moved up beside him. A clearing and in it were several white cats. Byakko she had believed they were extinct. But, here they were.

They were very special they could shape shift. She watched them spell bound. A mother walked in to the clearing and called to them. She felt the tears but ignored them, this was beautiful.

A soft growl and a huge male padded in and lay down. The cubs ran to him and he played with them. She reached for Sasuke's hand unconsciously. He smiled at her. Finally when they were all sleeping he squeezed her hand and they left as silently as they had come. He took off and she followed it was still a few hours before dawn they should try to rest. They crawled into their hut and she lay down. She hadn't made a sound she didn't want to break the magic. The night had been so perfect. He looked at her as her eyes closed and he smiled softly at her.

He drifted away and dreamed of his parents being slaughtered and his brother's smile as he died. He opened his eyes and she was touching his face. "Are you alright you were screaming." He wanted to lean into her hand. Better yet kiss her and make the pain go away but, he needed this pain. It was his driving force. "I'm fine. We should go." She sighed and nodded….

Naruto woke feeling very angry. "What's wrong Naruto?"

Sai saw his face and frowned. "I don't know I just feel like I'm angry and I don't know why."

"Perhaps Sasuke is angry this morning." Karin scoffed at Suiguetsu.

"Sasuke's angry every morning and noon and night he stays angry." Naruto shook his head.

"No that's not true last night he went to sleep happy." They all looked at him and he shrugged. "Sorry but, it's true he felt very relaxed and happy when he went to sleep." Karin stomped away growling and muttering. "Man talk about grumpy she's grumpy." Suiguetsu laughed.

"That's just because she figures she knows why he's happy. We heard about the whole wife thing. She's been pretty ticked ever since." He snickered.

Kakashi frowned. Sasuke had danced with her and then they had slept in the same hut on the night of the feast. They had had a feast and had scared Naruto out of his mind because the women really liked him. With his big blue eyes and blond hair they had swarmed him. Poor man. Kakashi had felt sorry for him. But, he laughed. He was certain that if Sasuke was faced with the same situation he would have been more than willing to use her as a shield.

At least they were alive. That was the main thing. And if Naruto was right and Sasuke was happy at least sometimes.

"So Naruto what do you think; do you want to wait or go after them?" Naruto frowned. A very small woman looked at him and winked.

His eyes grew large with fear. "Go; we should go." Kakashi laughed and nodded.

"Alright then we'll leave within the hour."

Karin snarled. "Why the hell should we listen to you?"

"You are criminals in the bingo book we have not tried to capture you I would not push it Karin. Aren't you the one that was the warden of Orochimaru's prison and helped him?" She frowned.

"Point taken." Jugo answered for her. "We will be traveling with you." Suiguetsu nodded smiling.

"Yeah I'm not really sure I want to be here once Naruto's gone some of these women look hungry." He looked around smiling nervously.

They left and headed east….

Sasuke stood on the front of the boat and watched the world. He could feel something. He was sure that Naruto was coming. Last night when he had been fighting the Tsuchinoki he could have sworn he heard a plea from him. He couldn't be sure he had been a little busy. He was no where near but, he still heard it.

"Lord Sasuke this will be the last day we are on the river after this we go through the forest." Sasuke nodded.

It had been ten days since he had found Sakura in the forest and it had been five days since they had left the village of the Yama Bito people. They were miles from anything either he or she had ever seen far from the five nations of their home land.

It felt very freeing somehow. He took a deep breath and smelled vanilla. She was there ahead of them. She laughed and spoke with a young warrior that had seemed to become very fond of her. He was Tuni's younger brother one of the lives she had saved.

He was half in love with her. Sasuke smiled. It felt strange to smile so often. Unfortunately that brought his brother's smile to his mind and his mother's so similar. His teeth ground. Damn it. He would avenge his family his sweet mother how it must have killed Itachi to do that.

Sakura looked back and saw his face, it was hard and his eyes were red. She frowned. He'd been off and on like that…So much pain. She couldn't imagine what that must feel like. If she could take it from him she would. She sighed and turned back to Sani; Tuni's little brother he was such a sweet kid.

They ended their water journey at a dock in a very large village. It was as big as the village back home. Tuni stopped and smiled. "We will spend the next day gathering supplies to go on to the mountains. She nodded and watched him walk away.

Sasuke fell into step beside her. "I am going to find an Inn." She nodded and watched him disappear. Here there were all kinds of people. She was amazed. She had seen many different clans at home but, never anything like this. The first thing that shocked her were this tall couple that had to be well over two and a half meters and they had large black eyes and they seemed to almost float and then there was a group of women that wore clothing that covered everything but their eyes and they wore pounds of jewelry. She just wandered and watched.

She felt them and turned to glare. She had wandered into a quieter part of town. She knew her way back she wasn't lost. She had felt them following her and she was pretty sure she knew why so she decided not to disappoint them she still wore Sasuke's clothes she hoped to get some of her own while here she liked these because they smelled like him but still. She should have her own clothes.

She smiled. "Well what are you waiting for I know what you wanted." The men spread out.

"Well that makes it easier boys we don't have to sneak up on her." She smiled and her fist glowed.

"No I won't make you do that." She stepped forward and the ground fell out beneath her. "Shit."

She landed in a pit of some kind. "This must have been different from what you were thinking huh girly?" She frowned and just leapt up but a barrier stopped her.

"What are you doing let me out of here. What the hell are you doing?" He looked over the edge.

"Well you'll fetch a good price in the slave market once we get rid of that mouth of yours. A little time in the box should fix that." She didn't like the sound of that.

"You just wait." She gathered her chakra and flew slamming

Her fist into the shield it rippled but didn't break. She glared. It would take chakra like Naruto's or Sasuke's to stop her. What the hell was going on?

"Is that all?" He smiled. "Alright girlie time to go." The ground rumbled and she was in a chakra cage floating above the ground.

She snarled at them. "SASUKE!" She screamed knowing he would never hear her.

Sasuke saw Tuni and nodded. "Where is Sakura I have a room at the Inn."

Tuni frowned. "She is not with you?" Sasuke stilled.

"No…"

"My Lord she went into the village she wanted to look around." Sani smiled.

"By herself?" His teeth ground.

"Well My Lord she is a warrior." Sasuke was already heading away he had a bad feeling about this. She was so damn stubborn if she did get into trouble she would want to handle it.

"Shit where are you?" Sani was with him.

"My Lord I'm sorry I should have gone with her." Sasuke ignored him and leapt away he stood on a light pole. He could see most of the village. His eyes spun and he looked for her. The longer he looked and couldn't see her the more fear curled around in him. He landed beside Sani.

"What would be the biggest danger here for a woman like her?"

"Well sir I suppose the same danger for any woman. The slave traders would probably be the biggest threat My Lord." He took that in and tried to think past it.

"Slave traders."

"Yes my Lord she is most beautiful she would fetch a very nice price at the market of course as your wife she would not bring as high a price as if she were…." He reddened. Sasuke didn't need him to finish.

"Thank you Sani I will return. I got rooms at the Inn, The Red Fox inn you can take everyone there." Sani looked after him as he disappeared.

He had never felt so much rage from one human being. He sent a small prayer for Lady Sakura but, he sent up another for the unfortunate person he found with her….

Sasuke flew threw the air he looked and looked until he saw what he wanted. A seedy tavern that looked like it held the lowest of humanity. He walked in slowly and silently.

He watched and listened. His eyes were working so he could read the lips of the ones he couldn't hear. A man in the corner a fat man with a bald head and ear rings. He saw the word slave. No he was speaking of having to slave for his wife around the house.

Market on another. No he was speaking of the fruit market. He was ready to leave when he heard what he wanted. "Tomorrow there will be some new girls at the market I heard of one that had been captured was a real beauty." He smiled and watched his prey.

"Oh yeah they always say that."

"No this one must be true it's one of Brando's finds. You know he never sells anything but the best. I hear she's real exotic and she's a ninja." Yes this had to be her.

"A ninja that sounds like a story to me and if she is, she'd be more trouble than she was worth." He had no idea. Sasuke frowned.

"Well even so she won't be for the likes of us you know anything like that the Lord Darko would buy up he loves his concubines he could make her submit no matter how feisty she is." The skinny fellow was dangerously close to death. His words brought to the surface a very real fear that had nothing to do with the curse on her arm. He could loose her.

He watched them and when the man that had the information he needed left he followed him. He shadowed the man silently until he broke off into an alley. He turned and pulled a knife. "Alright buddy I don't know what you're after but you picked the wrong guy."

Sasuke smiled and lowered his head. "I don't think so."

His eyes spun into the star and the phantom arm picked him up bringing him down to Sasuke's level. His eyes rolled slowly to the man. "I want to know where Brando would have his new acquisitions."

"What are you?"

"Your death if you don't tell me what I want to know." He spoke softly no emotion. Just cold authority.

"The center of town a big place called the Golden Ox. Now please spare me." Sasuke smiled.

"You go and you tell him that Sasuke Uchiha is coming for Sakura Harano and he should be ready because I'm going to kill him." He let the man go. "GO!" The man ran for his life.

"Will you shut up?"

"Go to hell you piece of shit. Let me out of here and face me like a man you coward." Brando frowned.

He walked forward to where she stood behind the bars of the chakra cage. "If you don't shut up. I'll take you anyway pure or not. You'll sell just as well especially when I cut out your tongue." She glared at him.

"You just try it buddy. I'll beat the shit out of you." She slammed her fist into the side of the cage next to his head. He actually flinched. He stormed off and slammed the door. "Damn that woman."

"Sir?"

"She is the meanest thing I've ever met besides my mother. She may be meaner than my mother." He shook his head. "I'll be glad to be rid of her."

"She is very beautiful."

"I don't think it's worth it." He frowned. Then he smiled. "Darko will shut her up. He'll teach her what that mouth is good for…"

Naruto flew through the trees at light speed. "Damn it."

"What's the matter Naruto you have to slow down?" He shook his head.

"I can't he's scared I've never seen him scared not since we were little kids." Kakashi frowned. Sasuke was afraid what the hell would make that happen. "He's so scared and angry."

"Maybe it's Sakura she scares me." Sai offered. Naruto frowned.

"I think it's, for her." Naruto just moved faster.

Kakashi leapt beside him. They were making good time because they didn't follow the river the way the others had done they were cutting across country. A straight line.

"Brando Sir there's a man here." Brando frowned and turned who the hell would bother him at this time of night?

"Let him in."

He opened the door and a man walked in white as a sheet and shaking. "Lord Brando Sir I bring a message. He told me he'd kill me."

"Who; what message?"

"He said…" He paled further and went mute.

"He said… speak man what's the matter with you?" A soft deadly voice behind him had him frozen.

"He said that Sasuke Uchiha was coming for Sakura Harano and that he would kill you." Brando turned and looked at the young man that had spoken the quiet deadly words. He raised a brow.

"And where is this Sasuke Uchiha." He looked back at the pasty fellow who pointed a shaky finger at the young man with the dark hair. "This is him this kid…He's the reason you're so afraid?"

He laughed and looked at Sasuke who still stood silently watching. "I'm supposed to believe you are going to kill me."

"Whether you believe it is irrelevant, it is a fact." He reached for his sword. The man smiled.

"With that?" Sasuke smiled.

"I had considered it." He took his hand down. "Maybe not. First things first where is Sakura."

"YOU SON Of A BITCH LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Sasuke smiled.

"Never mind." He was just gone. Brando ran into the room and saw him looking at the cage.

"Get away from her." Sasuke raised a brow.

"Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you."

Sakura smiled. "Hey."

"I can't leave you alone at all can I?" She shrugged.

"I could have handled it." He shook his head but, he smiled. She was alright. He stepped forward and reached for the cage.

"You'll never break that chakra you're just a kid." Sasuke met eyes with Sakura and she smiled.

She stepped to the middle and used her chakra to float. He used the chidori and touched the cage with both hands and it shattered. She stood and smiled. Then before he could stop her she ran and hit the man he flew into the wall and took it with him. She snarled.

"That's what you get." Brando's eyes rolled back in his head. Sasuke smiled shaking his head.

She turned and smiled then she ran to him and didn't care what he thought. He caught her and pulled her into his arms. He held her for a moment then he pulled her back and glared at her. "Don't ever do that again."

"I didn't do anything." He growled at her.

"Come on." He acted like a bear all the way to the inn. By the time they got in their room she was fuming.

"What the hell is your problem?" He slammed the door. He still had her by the hand. He met her eyes and his were red and angry. He slammed her into the door and kissed her brutally. She gasped and he deepened it then it gentled and his hands slid into her hair and anchored her to him. He slid his arms around her and pulled her close holding her for a long time. She was still trying to catch her breath when his lips were at her ear. "I could have lost you." He took a ragged breath and picked her up pulling her into his arms.

He walked to the bed and pulled her against him he held her and kissed her hair. She didn't speak she didn't know what to say. So she just tucked her head into his shoulder and cried. She could have lost him too. They fell asleep like that.

Naruto stopped and sat down heavily. "It's okay now."

"What makes you so sure?" He laughed.

"He got angry again and now he's just relieved." He sighed. "We can rest here."

They fell over all of them had been trying to keep up with him and it was not an easy thing to do.

Suiguetsu went to look around he wanted to find some water. "Hey come and look at this?" Kakashi could smell it.

He frowned and walked into a clearing. It was huge a beast that looked like a giant snake but it was slimy and a mottled gray in color. It was dead. It had been sliced to pieces. Jugo frowned and his face started to change. Naruto clapped him on the shoulder. He looked at him and sighed smiling.

"This is definitely his work. Why do you think he killed it?" Kakashi frowned.

"I smell the scent of human blood and there are lost of bones in that cave I think this thing preyed on the villages around here." Alright let's get away from here. The chief said that there was another village not far from here I think we should go ahead till we get there I don't really want to have to smell that." They all moved on and stopped at the village.

Another feast though not nearly as frightening. Naruto just pushed them off on Sai. He smiled as he leapt into a tree to sleep. He could feel him he was already asleep.

He closed his eyes and drifted away….

Sakura sighed as she felt the hands that slid over her shoulders. "Sasuke."

"Hmm." He smiled and kissed her skin. She still wore his clothes loose and soft.

"What are you doing?" He raised a brow at her.

"That should be self explanatory." His lips slid over her throat. She shivered.

"Uh huh." She mumbled. "Why?" He smiled.

"Because I'm tired of fighting it. That's why. I almost lost you last night and I realized that I don't want that to happen. I want you Sakura." He slid his hands down her sides. She closed her eyes and sighed. This was wonderful and the words were like a balm to her heart.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "I love you Sasuke."

"I know and I don't mind anymore." She grinned well it was a start.

She reached up and touched his face. "Oh so many times I dreamt of this moment."

He blushed a little. He leaned down and his lips found her ear. "I'll tell you a secret." She shook at his soft breath in her ear. "I never thought of you not even once. I was glad to be rid of you and I'm glad I'm going to kill everyone in the leaf. All of them will know my hate." She screamed just as his faced twisted and she sat up shaking and sweating.

"Oh God…" She gasped. Sasuke was up reaching for a weapon when he realized she must have had a bad dream.

"Sakura what is it?" She fell back.

"It was just a dream." She shivered. "Thank God it was just a dream."

"What dream? Sakura are you alright?" She met his eyes and hers were pained. "What did you dream?"

She turned away. "I don't really want to talk about it." He frowned.

"It was about me wasn't it? I heard you say you loved me." She cried.

"It was just a dream Sasuke it doesn't matter." Her tears became sobs. "Oh Damn it Sasuke I can't do this. I can't go with you so you can get a weapon to kill my home." She shivered.

He watched her and he looked away. "I can't leave you here its too dangerous. You could get hurt and with that thing on your arm you wouldn't just be hurt. I can't even let you make a summoning spell until that things gone. You'll die Sakura."

She looked at him. "Do it then I know you want to I can feel it sometimes; you at least wouldn't hate it. Do it take the curse away. Then you'll be free of me. I couldn't hurt you anyway I would just have to hope for a miracle."

He watched her face and knew that he couldn't not to her. He probably couldn't kill Naruto either. Damn knuckle head. "Damn it Sakura why would you just give up like that. I thought you were tough you're just going to give up."

"No never." He held her face and watched her eyes.

"Then don't say things like that offering yourself over like that; I haven't earned the right to do that." She just watched him as he stood up and moved to the window and looked at the moon light. She closed her eyes no matter what he believed he was one of the most honorable men she had ever known that hadn't changed. She stood and went to him sliding her arms around him.

"I'm sorry. It was a terrible dream. It was wonderful then you told me you didn't care you never did. That you never thought of me at all it hurt so badly. Then your face changed into the other you face." She sighed. "I'm sorry Sasuke."

He sighed and turned around. He slid his arms around her and kissed her hair. "I know I have nightmares too. I understand." He smiled. "And I thought of you. How could I forget you you're so annoying." He pulled her chin up and kissed her lips softly. "Come on let's get some sleep."

She nodded and they went back to bed and slept soundly. They woke the next morning feeling much better. They got up and both took showers and she found a new set of clothes on the bed when she walked out. She smiled it was much more her style and it even had her crest embroidered on it. Those bastards had taken her head band but somehow there it was.

She walked out and met him in the hallway. He raised a brow. "Feel better."

She leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you." He raised his brows and blushed because they were in a public hallway.

She just smiled and trotted away. "My God what have I done?" Their group headed through the village together…


	11. Chapter 11

"Yes My Lord that's them. That man was the one that came and got her." Brando stood his face in very bad shape.

Darko watched them, she was beautiful. She laughed with the villager she was traveling with. "And, you say she is pure."

"Yes My Lord I assure you. Perhaps he and the girl are family." Darko looked at him and doubted that they looked nothing alike. She glanced at him and her eyes softened. No they were not related but, they were young perhaps the man was too young to care of such things or perhaps he preferred boys. He could care less but, he would have that girl. She was promised to him and he would get her. "And, they're ninja." Hmm. She wore a Leaf Headband and they both wore clan crests. The young man turned away and Darko smiled. "Uchiha that's right you said that was his name. I didn't realize anyone had survived that. Well, well that is interesting."

He looked at Brando and frowned. "And she did that?"

"Yes My Lord." He laughed heartily.

"Yes I think this is going to be a lot of fun. Oster get the men ready we'll be following the group and get me my blades." Oster didn't hide his surprise. Darko didn't need his blades. He hadn't in years. "Is there a problem?"

"No My Lord." He disappeared.

They were traveling and it was beautiful they had started heading up. Sakura leapt ahead and looked down. Sasuke joined her. "This is so beautiful."

"Yes it is." He looked out over the wild countryside and then his eyes narrowed and spun.

"What is it?"

"We're being followed." She looked and saw nothing.

"I can't see them." He nodded.

"They're there. Come we need to prepare. I saw a blade I have a feeling this isn't some fool trader that wanted a slave." He met her eyes and she frowned.

"Tuni we're being followed. We need you to go on like nothing is happening." Tuni nodded.

"Of course Lord Sasuke what will you do?"

Sasuke picked up his hands as did Sakura. Poof and there clones of each. Sasuke smiled at his clone. "We're going to do the same. The villagers were astounded. The clone looked at Tuni. "Come on we need to make it look like we haven't spotted them. And, this clone can't take too many hits before he's gone but, I'll know if something happens." He met eyes with Sakura and they were gone.

"What do you want me to do?" She watched him.

"I want you to back me up and take down anyone that might try to get in the way the one with the blade is most likely the one to worry about." She made to protest. He stopped and turned on her. "Do not fight me on this. If it weren't for the curse I still wouldn't want you in the middle of a fight. I get distracted. I could make a mistake." She looked in his eyes and sighed.

"Alright." He turned away but, he closed his eyes and he turned back to her and slid his fingers in her hair he pulled her up tight and kissed her roughly then he pulled back his eyes still closed.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. "If I had known what it would feel like kissing you we never would have completed a single mission I would have spent my entire time trying to be alone with you." She smiled as he turned, they moved through the trees. Until they were behind the enemy and crept forward.

"Lord Darko we are coming up on them now." He nodded.

"Yes I can feel them. I'll engage the man the rest of you worry about the woman and if you put one scratch on her I'll kill the man that does she's mine if anyone gets the pleasure of cutting her it should be me." A low growl from nearby had them all looking but, they blew it off as an animal and moved forward.

Sakura looked at Sasuke and watched his face. He had growled at the man's words, growled. She just watched he was right if she ended up getting hurt it would be the end of both of them.

He moved forward she didn't know the plan she just followed his lead.

The group jumped and landed amongst the villagers and their clones put themselves in between the villagers and the danger.

"Well look what I found nin all the way out here. And an Uchiha what a pleasure that will be." The clone Sasuke smiled.

"The pleasure's all yours. I don't care who you are."

"Your clan always was arrogant." Sasuke's clone narrowed his gaze.

"I assure you I'm one of a kind." The words were tainted with bitterness. Sakura frowned.

"Oh well no matter you are still a boy you don't worry me. I see you have a blade why not test it." Sasuke smiled and stood. He looked at Sakura and nodded. He knew what was coming next.

"Men after her and remember what I said." Sakura's clone smiled and made ready.

They attacked and Sakura looked at him and he nodded she leapt over the group and landed among them. "Now there's two of them."

Darko looked and smiled. "Shadow clones very good."

"You may not feel that way soon." Darko turned and Sasuke stood before him.

"Ah is this the real you?" Sasuke smiled.

"Oh yes; because I honestly don't have time for you. I have much more important things to do than fight off old has-beens." Darko glared at him and pulled his blade it was big, not like Suigeutsu's, it curled with chakra.

"You will see I am not so easily beaten by a mere child either boy." Sasuke cocked his head.

"I wish I had more time to wipe that look off your face old man but, I honestly don't have time for you." He could feel Naruto and he was getting closer. "I have somewhere to be and I can't be late."

"You are an arrogant brat I'll teach you some manners." Sasuke smiled a little.

"All you're doing is talking." The man watched as Sasuke disappeared. "I told you I don't have time for has-beens or perhaps you're a never-was."

The man spun and sliced at Sasuke but all he hit was the Susanoo. He stopped and looked up. "What the hell is that?"

"I told you I'm one of a kind." He picked him up. "Now what to do with you." The man screamed. Sakura stood behind him.

"Who is he?"

"I believe he is the Lord of that village. But, since he threatened to hurt you I was thinking more along the lines of dead Lord." Sakura looked at him and frowned.

"No Sasuke don't, we don't need that." Sasuke met her eyes and his flared. "We don't, you still want to get there right. We don't have time to try to outrun a group after your head for killing the Feudal Lord."

He watched her and frowned. He looked back at the Lord. "Alright I'll just show you something then." He met eyes with the man and let him down. The Susano'o disappeared.

Sasuke stepped forward and looked down at him. "Where am I?" Sasuke smiled. "I've been in several of these they're fun. Let's see; what to do? She told me I couldn't kill you. So it can't be what I'd like.

Look! this is your life. Wow originally from the land of rivers. Ah I see you were a ninja as well. Too bad you didn't have a very good teacher. I had excellent teachers. You might not have been half bad. She'll be upset if I torture you too much since you didn't actually hurt us of course your threat against her was enough for me to kill you."

"How could you care what happens to her she's not your lover." Sasuke didn't see any reason to explain himself to this idiot.

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?" He picked him up and looked in his eyes. "I think for the next twenty four hours you can be treated the way you treat others that should be fitting enough." He threw him and he watched him be beaten and terrified and other things he'd rather not see but, by the time it was done and Sasuke closed his eyes the man sat there on the ground drool running out of his mouth. "What did you do to him?"

Sasuke turned and smiled at her. "Nothing he won't recover from. Come on let's get going." She nodded and they moved out.

Naruto smiled. "What are you smiling about Naruto?"

"My friend." He just leapt forward. They didn't know him at all if they really believed he could go and kill everyone in the village he wasn't capable of that. He just wasn't.

Suiguetsu sighed. They arrived at a large village two days later. They were moving fast but based on the time frame they were still two days behind Sasuke and Sakura.

"Okay we'll stay here for the day and leave out into the mountains in the morning."

Sai frowned. "Isn't it a little strange that he isn't even hiding his trail from us?"

"Not really." Kakashi sighed. "If everyone is right about the Kemei and he gets it before we get there. There'll be nothing we can do anyway."

"Hey You!" Kakashi frowned.

"Yes?" The men were guards of some kind.

"You're ninja from the Leaf village right." Kakashi was starting to not like the sound of that.

"Yes, what is this about?" The men surrounded them.

"You're under arrest by the orders of Lord Darko." Kakashi looked at his companions and knew that they could get away if they really wanted to. But, they would be causing problems that may not be necessary.

"Okay we'll come with you." Suiguetsu glared. "Just till we figure this out."

They were led through the village to a place called the Golden Ox. The guards took them to a big assembly room. A man sat in a chair his eyes sunken in. "So this is the party of Leaf ninja."

"Yes. We are but, I'm not sure why you've stopped us. We didn't do anything illegal I'm sure." The man smiled.

"No I'll just bet you didn't. Oh it's not you I'm after." Kakashi frowned.

"Then why stop us."

"I want the other Leaf ninja. The two that were already here and if he was that protective of her and he's not even sleeping with her I'm sure he'll be just as protective of you." Sai frowned.

"Wait so you're keeping us because you think Sasuke will come and save us." He smiled. The rest of them all but Naruto and Kakashi laughed. They giggled until the other two glared at them.

Kakashi met eyes with the man. "We are actually pursuing Sasuke he is a criminal in our land."

"A criminal." He frowned. Kakashi nodded.

"Yes he attacked a Summit held for the five Kage's of our lands." Naruto glared at Kakashi but, he held his tongue. His eyes turned red and his claws grew but, he kept his mouth shut. He was pretty sure this was a ploy and he didn't want to ruin it if it got them closer to Sasuke.

"You see we have already captured the other criminals that were with him."

"They don't look like they're captured to me." Kakashi looked at the three and smiled.

"They know we would find them and it would be worse than if they just came with us." The man looked at Naruto and frowned.

"What are you?" Kakashi glanced at Naruto. Damn it.

"He is a Leaf ninja as well but, not someone to mess with." Kakashi smiled sweetly behind his mask.

"We will check your story and if what you say is true we will allow you to continue. We will be sending my fastest hawk to the Leaf." They sighed. That would take at least four days to reach the Leaf even flying.

Naruto paced the room like a caged tiger. "Stop Naruto you can't do anything about it."

"I don't like being stuck here. I want to go after them." He sighed and flopped. His head back. He was asleep in minutes.

"Kakashi have you noticed something?"

Kakashi looked at Sai. "You mean the fact that Naruto isn't really acting like Naruto. Yes, he is and he isn't. The Naruto I know would have never stood there and listened to me talk poorly of Sasuke whether it was part of the plan or not he just wouldn't have been able to stand it. Then again he's still a knuckle head and refuses to believe anything he doesn't want to. I don't know but, fighting Pain gave him some wisdom he didn't have before. He hated that man for killing someone so close to him but, he managed to forgive him in the end most people wouldn't have done that."

Suiguetsu listened and watched the boy sleep. "He is really different isn't he? If Sasuke had treated me the way he treated him there's no way I'd care one way or the other what happened to him."

"Right that's why you're here now." Karin scoffed. "He left you at the summit to die."

Jugo looked at her and his eyes narrowed. "If it weren't you he needed to find Danzo he would have left you too he was really upset to think that the man that was responsible for the order to murder his family becoming the leader of the village was just too much for him. I don't blame him. I would have been angry too."

Kakashi sighed. "We didn't choose Danzou. And, now with Lady Tsunade awake it doesn't matter. Danzou chose himself."

"Oh, well that's different I guess." Suiguetsu shook his head. "Still how could you people not know what was happening."

Sai looked at him and raised a brow. "Did your village know that Zabuza was going to attack the Mizukage?"

"No I guess not." They were silent for a while.

Sasuke moved through the mountain pass and looked ahead. The villagers said that there was a tribe of people here that liked to kill travelers and eat them. That was certainly something he didn't want to have to deal with.

Sakura stayed to protect the villagers.

He summoned Garuda and flew over the ridge. "Do you see anything?"

"No but, that doesn't mean they aren't hiding." He nodded. "Do you want to go back?" They had been flying for an hour.

"Yes I think we've done all we can if we come upon them we'll just have to deal with them." Garuda nodded and took him back.

They landed and Garuda was a much smaller version of himself. He leapt to Sasuke's shoulder. Sakura smiled.

"He's beautiful." She reached up and stroked the soft head of the hawk.

"Yes he came to me when I tried the summoning and we have been together for a while now." She sighed.

"I have Katsuya and now that Lady Tsunade is awake I can speak with her through Katsuya." He nodded.

"She is like a second mother. She is so strong. I was afraid she was never going to wake up. She gave everything she had to save us." He frowned. To save the Leaf.

"Where was Naruto why did she have to do that alone?" Sakura sighed.

"Well there was a frog that was supposed to summon him but, we found it later stabbed. We didn't know what happened but, Naruto came back on his own. He had finished his sage training. We were lucky he had seen that the frog was missing from the lists and came back to check on us." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Who would kill his frog?" She shook her head.

"I don't know maybe it was an accident." He just looked ahead. He didn't think so it sounded like someone wanted the village destroyed or they wanted the Hokage out of the way. His eyes spun without him even meaning for them too and he saw it an instant before it hit them. He threw up his hand and the needles fell harmlessly to the ground. He felt it and leapt back and pulled his blade he blocked the needles from behind. "Sakura stay out of the way if they hit you we're all finished." She nodded if she died it wouldn't just be the two of them it would be the kind villagers as well. She pulled up her hands and made the signs it took a lot of chakra but, it was worth it. She pushed out and shielded herself and the villagers with chakra the needles bounced off. He looked at her and nodded then he went into the trees. They were painted with stripes to camouflage themselves but his eyes could see them it didn't matter. He swept through them and landed back beside her. "You can stop now we're safe." She nodded and let the shield down then she fell and he had to grab her. "Sakura are you alright?"

"I'm just tired. I'll be fine." She passed out in his arms. He pulled her up close.

"Alright come on I saw a cave a couple of Kilometers from here we'll stop there and let her rest we can start again in the morning." The villagers all looked at her with awe as Sasuke leapt ahead of them.

"She is very brave." Garuda commented.

"Yes she is." He smiled. Garuda looked at him and wondered, he had been with Sasuke well over two years and had never seen such a soft look on his face. This girl was changing him. Garuda like the rest of the summoned animals lived in a different realm and they come to the one that calls to their heart he had not been sure when he had been summoned to Sasuke he was angry and full of pain and hate.

Naruto looked out the window and took a deep breath. "Well they were attacked again but, their fine now."

"I wonder what he did to be in trouble here." Kakashi shook his head.

"He didn't say anything about Sasuke directly he said a Leaf Ninja that means that Sakura may have been the one that caused the issue." Naruto frowned.

"Maybe she hit someone she has a tendency to do that." He smiled. "I get the feeling that this has to do with him being so afraid the other day. I'll bet that Lord or someone else like him tried to hurt Sakura."

"I don't see why he'd give a damn about that." Karin muttered.

Naruto looked at her and shook his head. "You don't know him at all do you. Sasuke may not talk about it but, he's always saving someone. He's just like that. It used to drive me crazy." He laughed. "I wanted to be the hero too."

Suiguetsu smiled. "You know when I first started to hang around Sasuke I didn't care about anyone but, he made me defeat a huge bunch of ninja and he made a bet that I couldn't do it without killing anyone. Then when we went to get Jugo again he refused to kill anyone."

"That's because Sasuke isn't a murderer." Naruto said softly.

"He wants to destroy the Leaf. Don't forget that; it's what we're out here for." Sai said softly.

"He wants to avenge his family." Kakashi sighed. "He's hurt, the people he trusted suddenly became his enemy. He feels betrayed especially since he found out Danzou was running around as the Hokage and then what he did to his family specifically. The eyes." Kakashi sighed. "I can see why he was so angry when he saw me. Just someone else using his family's power."

Naruto snarled. "That bastard hurt so many people he needed to die. I can't forgive what he did. Kakashi, I'll stay here for one more day then I will leave here if I have to take this building with me." He sat on the window sill and stared out at the night.

Sasuke felt agitated. Like he was in a cage. He paced back and forth.

"Sasuke what's the matter?" Sakura stood and walked to him.

"I feel like I'm going to lose it." He looked at her and his eyes were crazed. "Like I'm imprisoned." He tried to calm himself. It just didn't work. "Damn it this is driving me crazy."

"Just breathe." He closed his eyes and he could see bars and the moon.

He frowned as he looked down and his fingers were long nails sharp. He turned slowly and saw Kakashi. He opened his eyes. "It's Naruto. He's in a cell somewhere."

"How in the world do you know that?" She looked at him in wonder.

"I don't know but, I just saw it." He closed his eyes. It was gone but, he knew that was what was going on. "I'm feeling his agitation. What the hell is going on?" Tuni looked at him and frowned.

"This Naruto, who is he to you?"

"A nuisance." Sasuke muttered. Sakura sighed.

"They were friends we were all on the same team when we graduated from the academy but, they haven't seen each other much lately." Tuni nodded.

"The bond between brothers is usually the most affected. So I am not sure perhaps it is not the Kemei." Sasuke looked at him and listened. He sat down and took a fish from the fire and handed it to each of them. "You see the Kemei was created by two brothers that were so close they could feel each other's pains and happiness. They could find each other over great distances. It is said that if one has that kind of bond it strengthens the closer you are to the Kemei."

"Then we are that close?" Sasuke asked.

"We are still a few days away from the mountain top forest but, perhaps it is the strength of the bond that is the factor even though you may not truly be brothers you may be bonded through something else." Sakura looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Like loneliness and loss." He frowned at her.

"Well that is the story." He smiled and laid down to sleep.

"Sakura get some sleep." She sighed unhappily.

"Back to telling me what to do. I knew it couldn't last." She curled up on a blanket.

"I'm going to watch." She nodded. He sighed and rolled his eyes. He wanted to kiss her and…he growled and left the cave.

He leaned back and watched the moon. He felt himself slowly relax. The agitation ebbed away slowly. Did that mean something, was Naruto calming down? How could Tuni be right? He had felt Naruto a few times. He had assumed it was just his instincts. His memories rolled back to another time.

"Naruto why would you go so far for me." Naruto had smiled sadly. His eyes were red that day.

"Because I've never had a bond like this. That's why I'll do anything I can to stop you." Sasuke had stood and made sure Naruto understood that he would break that bond. He tried, Naruto lay there unconscious but, he couldn't do it not like that. At the time he wanted to defy his brother but, there was more to it he didn't want to kill his friend. He didn't want to kill him later either. He avoided him to avoid a confrontation. He could have killed him at Orochimaru's he didn't even defend himself, idiot. He sighed and closed his eyes. He had promised to kill him first. But, could he do that. He just didn't think so. Was his resolve that weak. He felt completely relaxed now. Perhaps Naruto was sleeping.

Why was he in a cell locked up and what in the world would keep him anyway. There was no way a regular cell would hold Naruto. He saw Kakashi he must be keeping him under control.

Could he tap into that and find out what was going on? He wondered and he closed his eyes and let his mind pull away from him and slide over the night like a bird flying through the sky. He smiled it felt wonderful free. His chakra fueled the flight. He saw the village they had been in. He felt himself pulled to the building where he had found Sakura. He slid around the large building till he came to a roof and then he was there and it was such a surprise he almost lost his hold on it.

Naruto sat his eyes now blue and filled with peace. He looked around the room. His companions as well so they had teamed up to find him. Hmm that was interesting.

"Well that hawk returned so I guess we'll get to leave tomorrow. They won't keep us once they get confirmation that we were tracking Sasuke." Sai offered softly.

Naruto slid his eyes to Sai and they lit with controlled anger. "We are not tracking him. I kept my mouth shut because I knew what Kakashi was doing. But, that doesn't mean I will agree to what he said. Sasuke didn't kill the eight tails so there is no reason for him to be in trouble at all."

"He attacked the summit."

"And, no one got hurt so who cares. Like we haven't all done something stupid. I've messed up no one condemns me and I won't stand for them to do it to him either. It's that bastard Danzou that was the criminal. He did the Leaf a service. The other elders two. He was never a member of the Akatsuki so they can't even use that. Suiguetsu already said he was just using the Akatsuki to gain information." He looked back out at the night. "Tomorrow we're leaving but this is a rescue mission not a hunting party and if you don't feel that way then you can go back home I don't remember inviting you." Sasuke could have said those words himself. He didn't sound like Naruto at all. Sasuke looked at him and saw something in him what was that. It was something familiar about his eyes.

He felt the hold slipping and it was gone he pulled back into himself and sighed. That was tiring.

But, he now knew what he needed to know. Somehow this was happening. He wasn't very happy about it but, he couldn't deny it.

Naruto smiled as he felt the bond slowly slip away. He felt it too now. He knew he did. He didn't know what was causing it but, it felt relaxing to know that he was safe. So many years he had worried terrified for him. Now he could feel it. He was alright. It made the wait easier he closed his eyes and took a deep breath and let himself sleep.

Sasuke leapt down from the rocks and walked in, Sakura lay by the fire. He smiled and sat beside her. She instantly knew he was there and she turned and her head rested on his thigh. She mumbled. He touched her hair. What the hell was he doing?

"Well brother how is he doing?"

"Fabulous brother he has saved her again and he has yet to take a human life."

"Very good well perhaps you are right about him. What of the other. He seems volatile."

"He is but, he is the bond and he is also absolutely pure of heart. They are like opposites.

Like us then brother.

Yes I think so….

Sakura woke and looked up. She blushed. "You didn't sleep did you?"

"I couldn't." She nodded and sat up. "We should get going Naruto and the others will be on their way after us and they're only a day and a half behind us. I don't want to have to see them until this is over." He stood and pulled her with him.

She met his eyes and saw something that didn't frighten her. She smiled and nodded. "Alright."

She trusts me. He sighed. He wasn't sure she should. He sat there and watched her sleep and he wanted her. It was all he could do to let her sleep.

He walked out and helped them get the packs ready. They moved out and now it was hard going. Because they were going straight up. He frowned. The villagers had to use ropes to climb. This was going to take too long.

There were eight villagers with them. "Alright there is no point to this." He sighed. "Here Sakura and I will simply carry you."

Tuni frowned and looked at the cliff. "We can climb."

"Yes but, it will take too long." He summoned Garuda.

"Taka will carry you Tuni and Sani and choose two others. Sakura you will go with them I will take the other four. Garuda nodded and held out a wing.

"Come along little ones." They looked at the bird apprehensively. Sasuke frowned. They climbed on his back. Sasuke grabbed two of the men and leapt. It took three good leaps to get to the top. Garuda had already dropped his load and stood waiting. Sasuke jumped back down and grabbed the other two.

Garuda disappeared and landed on Sasuke's shoulder.

Tuni looked down at the ground several hundred meters below and shook his head. "That would have taken a day for us. You are truly the prophesy." Sasuke just shrugged it was chakra control actually Sakura was better than he was.

He turned and a forest lay nestled in the sky. "So that's it."

"Yes my Lord we will take you as far as the village here and then we will wait for your return it is our duty." He nodded.

"Very well let's go." They moved forward and headed into the trees that were larger than anything they had ever seen.

Sakura matched his pace. "This is amazing."

He nodded and stayed silent. They were close. He could feel it the power of it. He was still determined to get it but, he was starting to have a hard time considering what he would use it for.

He would kill the elders. At some point, he would kill Madara. That bastard had wanted to kill his family he wasn't ordered. He believed what he said about his brother but, he didn't believe his family was going to betray the Leaf. His father took pride in his position. They may have been angry but, there was no way he was willing to attack the third Hokage they had been friends.

He knew his own family better than Madara who just wanted an excuse to kill them for betraying him.

For wanting peace. He took his own brother's eyes. Sasuke had Itachi's eyes. This was so wrong. Eyes made him think of Danzou's arm. His family's eyes in his arm. His anger was palpable. Sakura looked at him in alarm.

"Are you alright." His eyes were red and angry.

"No but, it isn't you. I was just thinking of something." He shook it off and his eyes softened. "How did you find out about Danzou sending Sai to assassinate me?"

"We found a bingo book. And, we knew there was something fishy about Danzou Lady Tsunade suspected he had an arrangement with Orochimaru." She frowned. "We met with Kabuto based on some information I gained from Sasori and wanted to find you. And, of course Orochimaru had killed the third Hokage he deserved anything he got." Sasuke couldn't argue with that.

"You don't have the curse mark anymore did that go away when you beat him." Sasuke shook his head.

"No it wasn't gone until my brother took him out of me." She frowned.

"Out of you?" He nodded.

"Yes he tried to take me over. It didn't work." A small smile played across his lips. "I took him over instead."

"Oh…well I'm really glad he's gone. That's a little icky though." He laughed.

"You have no idea but, it worked." He sighed. "Anyway he's gone and now it's just me. But, Tsunade knew there was something going on. Why didn't she arrest him?"

"You know the answer to that she needed evidence. It's what we were trying to gather and in the process Naruto won Sai over. Of course Naruto also lost it and turned into the nine tails only he only had four tails but, he was really crazy out of it. Orochimaru had to leave because he knew he was about to get eaten. Naruto was really in a bad place though and it took Yamato you know the one you stabbed to control him. He has the first Hokage's DNA. One of Orochimaru's experiments.

He can control the tailed beasts. He had to bring Naruto back to his senses. He was so upset though because he hurt my arm. He never wanted that power again." Sasuke nodded. "It doesn't matter now because he can control the fox now.

"I saw; he was telling it to go away when I saw you at Orochimaru's I suppressed it but, he was already telling it that he wasn't going to use its power. Now he's a sage like Jaraiya huh?"

"He's powerful." She smiled. "He's still an idiot." She laughed softly.

He looked at her and felt a warmth that he couldn't push away. Was this part of Naruto? He would like to think he could blame it on him but, he had always felt this way about her it was why he pushed her away.

They reached the village by evening. It was wonderful there were lights in the trees hanging everywhere. She gasped. "It's so beautiful." The light was dimmed and blue. She looked at him and almost gasped again. He was so beautiful the lights glittered in his eyes. She blushed and looked away.

The village was in the trees small houses with walkways all the way to the tree tops the villagers came out. "Tuni told me they call this village the village of light. Tomoshibi Shuuraku."

It looked like thousands of fireflies were everywhere. She just watched.

They were greeted warmly and a feast gathered. They sat side by side and ate the excellent food. He saw the cups and sighed. She took one and looked at him. "We might as well tomorrow we'll be setting off on our own." He didn't tell her that he wasn't taking her. It could be dangerous he would not take that chance; almost loosing her in the village by the water was enough for him. He let her drink. He smiled at her and took one as well but he was very careful not to drink too much.

The village danced and they danced as well it was not nearly as interesting as the first dance more like the western waltz. She danced with Sani as well. He watched her and felt his heart beating strong in his chest. There was a time when he had believed it was dead. She was beautiful.

Naruto ran forward and a small man in striped paint stepped out. He nodded to Naruto and then set down a large tray of food. Everyone else gathered. "What is that?"

"I don't know this little person with stripes left it." They shrugged and took it. "I guess we'll camp at the base of the mountain and go on in the morning."

He could feel him he was close and he was happy. He smiled to himself and ate the wonderful food. He didn't know why they left it but, it was good.

Sasuke looked down at her soft face. She wasn't drunk but she was very relaxed. He had stopped her not wanting her to be sick. "I love you." She whispered in his ear.

He smiled. "I know." He spun around with her.

"I think I'm getting tired." He smiled at her and took her to the tree house they had been given. He carried her in and laid her down on the soft bed it was more modern than most of the places they had been. He smiled at her and turned to walk away. A hand on his stopped him. "Sasuke." He looked at her and she was smiling at him. One kiss couldn't hurt. He wouldn't get another chance he may never get another chance.

He sat down and touched her face. "What is it?"

"I trust you." She smiled. He watched her face and he sagged. He slid into the bed beside her and looked at her. She touched his cheek and rubbed her thumb over his lips. He couldn't stop. He pulled her to him and kissed her. She sighed and her fingers threaded through his hair. He rolled them until he settled over the kiss started to change into something…

Naruto frowned and looked around. He wasn't sure what he was feeling but he was pretty sure it was private. He closed his eyes and pushed the bond away glad that it worked a little. He opened his eyes and sighed. "Thank God."

"What is it?" He blushed and looked away.

"Nothing. I just…Sasuke's feeling very happy. So Suiguetsu why don't you tell me a little about yourself." Please anything to distract him.

Kakashi watched him and frowned. That was odd. Sasuke was happy. Oh…. well that probably would make Naruto uncomfortable. They pulled out a game and started to play shoughi it was perfect because it took all of his concentration. Naruto was grateful.


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke looked at her and knew what he wanted but, did she? He kissed her and touched her skin. "Sasuke." He felt the words more than heard them. She smiled and kissed his chest. They lay there nothing between them but, he wasn't sure if this was what she wanted.

She pulled his face to hers. "I've never wanted anything more than I want this right here right now. I love you." He closed his eyes. He kissed her and slowly joined their bodies until they were one. It was like nothing he had ever felt. She gasped at the pain and then she moaned. He saw a golden light and they watched as the curse flashed and was gone.

She smiled at him and tears slid over her cheeks. "I love you Sasuke."

He kissed her and never felt his tears. He moved and groaned. He slid away and moved again. She gasped and they started to feel the magic together as it pulled them higher and higher he slid his hands over her and she arched against him. She felt like she was climbing then, just as she thought she might just die she fell back to the earth with a crash and wave after wave of bliss rolled over her. He moaned and swallowed her cry as he crashed back down as well. They lay shuddering and gasping then, he lay beside her and pulled her into his chest. "I think I love you Sakura."

She felt her heart climb right into her throat. She kissed his fingers still clasped with hers. She was happier than anyone had a right to be.

She slipped into sleep but, woke with his lips on her shoulder. "Umm that's a very nice way to wake up." He smiled at her as she rolled over. He slid their bodies together and she hissed. He slid his hands to her hips and rolled onto his back and pulled her down to kiss him. She moved and he shook with the pleasure of it.

They made love until both were sated and then he let himself sleep for a small time. He stood over her and looked down. She was safe now. He didn't have to worry. He loved her. That would be something he could take with him. He smiled and disappeared.

Tuni stopped him. "Are you leaving my Lord?"

"Yes and I want you to keep Sakura here and safe. My village members will be here soon. I will return but, please keep her safe for me." Tuni nodded solemnly.

"My Lord I will guard her with my life." He smiled at the brave little man.

"I am glad to have met you Tuni." Tuni smiled and then Sasuke was gone in search of the Kemei.

"Well brother that was interesting."

"I certainly hope you gave them some privacy."

"Of course though that is as close as I come to the love of a woman anymore you can't begrudge me a moment can you?"

"Yes you letch. What a disgrace you are."

"You weren't watching at all."

"No of course not."

"Liar anyway he is coming so I suppose we agree he can be tested."

"Yes I think you may be right about him. I feel badly though the poor man is very new to his love it may be hard for him." He sighed.

"He must be tested we can not simply hand it over."

"No I suppose not."

"It's settled then." They nodded and watched the young man come closer.

Sakura sighed and rolled and realized she was alone. Her mind faltered and she jumped up. Oh no. She looked at her arm and sagged. He didn't have to worry about her anymore so he was gone.

She stood up and saw a small piece of paper on the other pillow.

Sakura, I can't take you with me. I'm afraid for you. Please believe me I am not abandoning you. Not again. I will return. Naruto and the others will be here soon. I need you to keep them away for me; I need to do this on my own. We'll discuss what will happen then.

I love you Sakura Harano, I think I always did.

Sasuke

She sat there and the tears fell unheeded. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha. I'll wait for you forever if that's what it takes."

She stood and got dressed and smiled then she went out to wait for her friends.

Naruto looked up the rock face. "Alright everybody let's go." He leapt up the side of the mountain and waited for everyone else. They ran and ran by late afternoon they arrived at a village built in the trees.

"Lord Naruto we have been waiting for you." Naruto smiled and followed. Sakura sat in a garden and was talking to a tiny child.

"Sakura." She looked over her shoulder and smiled. He walked to her and sat down. "Hey Sakura."

"Hello Naruto…He's not here."

"I know." He sighed. "We're supposed to stay here with you."

"The bond must be stronger." Her voice was soft.

"Yes, I'm happy for you Sakura." She looked away and blushed. "Don't worry no one else knows." She looked at him and made to get angry but, she softened.

"It's this place or the Kemei but, I just can't seem to get angry here." He stopped cringing and looked at her.

"Maybe you should stay here." He snickered. "My face would thank you."

"Don't push it idiot." She sighed. "Where are the rest of them?"

"Settling in." She nodded.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" He smiled.

"Yeah it is. So what do you think really?" She smiled a little.

"We have to trust him. We love him and he knows that. We just have to trust that he'll do the right thing." Naruto smiled.

"I like his friends you should come and meet them. Well Karin is kind of a crab but, the other two are pretty cool." She stood.

"Who's with you?" She wore a gown they had made for her it was soft and pale pink. It swayed and rippled with her movements.

"Kakashi and Sai. Geez you look really pretty how did your hair grow so fast. I guess I can't ask you out anymore." He sighed.

"You should be asking Hinata and, I don't really know, I think its this place." She raised a brow. He blushed and turned away. "You only asked me because it was safe. Naruto how can you be so blindly brave about everything else and terrified of that."

"I don't know but, I really do…love you." She smiled and took his arm. He blushed again.

"Yes I know…" They stepped forward and Kakashi stood and looked at her. She was beautiful. She didn't even look like Sakura anymore. Her hair was long down her back it hadn't been that long and he was almost positive that she was…He knew that was impossible but, she looked with child. She smiled at him. "Hello Kakashi." He nodded.

Sai looked at her and frowned. "You have long hair and you are gaining weight."

"I know but thank you for pointing that out." She raised a brow and frowned. She looked past them and saw them she knew by descriptions who they would be. Jugo stepped forward first. "Hello."

She smiled. "Hello Jugo."

She looked at the other two who were in an argument but, it wasn't heated it couldn't be this place defused any argument to soft words. Soon they both just looked at each other. "Suiguetsu."

He nodded and smiled. She looked at Karin. "Hello Karin." She just looked at her and then she really looked at her and her eyes hardened which was very hard here. Sakura was glad for this place because the look on her face would have gotten her the beating of her life anywhere else.

"Where is Sasuke?" Karin asked her tone meant to be nasty but, she failed.

"He left yesterday morning." She smiled. "He'll be back and then we can leave. Until then you are to remain guests with us here." Sakura waved her arm.

"Our guests, you act like you own the place."

"Lady Sakura where would you like them to stay?" She turned and smiled at little Sani.

"Give them the house by the hot spring they would like that." He smiled.

"Yes my Lady." He ran to do her bidding.

"My Lady." Naruto snickered. She pinched him. "Ouch."

"Don't push your luck mister." He laughed.

"Go and rest Naruto you're exhausted. There's nothing to do but wait." He nodded and when the small men came he wandered with them.

Kakashi stayed. "So My Lady…what's this all about?"

"There is a prophesy surrounding the Kemei for the people of this Land. They were told of a black eyed man that would come and save the people from many dangers and then bring peace with the Kemei. This country looks peaceful outwardly but, they are constantly fighting the land next to them. It is bitter and it keeps this land in a state of constant upheaval. Sasuke fit the description of the man and I wanted them to stop throwing spears. So I told them he was The Prophesy but, the more we traveled and the more happened I started to believe. I trust him Kakashi I think he is The Prophesy." They walked to the edge of the village. She pointed to the peak that was shrouded in snow and mist. "It's up there. It will take him another two days to reach by the way they move so he will be there tomorrow morning."

"Sakura you are sure about him?" He asked very solemnly.

"I don't think I've ever been so sure of anything in my life but, Naruto is more bonded with him than I am." She smiled. "I'm actually a little jealous of that."

Kakashi smiled but, then he frowned. "Watch that girl Karin she is going to be a problem for you if you are as close to him as I think you've become." He made a pointed glance at her growing waist line. Sakura nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. I can handle one woman Kakashi. You know I realize what this looks like but, time is different here." She slid her hands over herself and smiled she was glowing with joy. Kakashi didn't realize she was so pretty. He didn't really know how to feel. She turned. "Come you should want to rest too. I'm sure Naruto drove you till you fell down." He nodded and followed. He glanced at her. "Does he know about you?" She looked at the ground and smiled.

"What do you think; it's been two days if we weren't here where our fear and anger is numbed I would probably be really upset but, right now all I can think of is how this is what I've wanted since I was six years old." She smiled and stopped. "Here you are."

"Thanks." She deposited him at the rooms and decided to go to the bath area. She stopped as she heard the voice of the girl Karin.

"What the hell does that mean Lady Sakura?" She raised a brow.

"Well…" It was Jugo. "I would assume it has to do with him being called Lord Sasuke. They are together."

"If they're together then why did he leave her here? I don't know what he sees in her she's fat." She snapped.

"Karin you are just upsetting yourself over nothing Sasuke never felt anything for you beyond friendship. You are over reacting. And, I do not believe she is fat." She snarled.

"That stupid bitch is just playing this up so she can be close to him. I'll bet he doesn't care about her at all." Sakura smiled. She decided she'd heard enough she might not be able to get angry while here but, she didn't want to have too many ill thoughts of her for when they left or the girl might not survive.

"Hello, Karin is it?" She slipped the gown free and stepped into the women's side of the bath and smiled as the hot water enveloped her.

"Yes my name is Karin you know that already. It isn't as if we don't know each other." She frowned.

Sakura had learned a lot from Lady Tsunade and as Sai learned one of them was how to kill with kindness. "Jugo is that you over there."

"Yes My Lady." Karin snarled at him.

"Jugo you don't have to call me that. I'm just Sakura. I want you both to know how important it is to me that you kept Sasuke safe while you were with him. Thank you both so much. I intend to thank Suiguetsu as well. It means more to me than you know."

"You're very welcome but, he kept us safe too. We were a team." Sakura smiled.

"I understand." She closed her eyes and laid back. She listened as Karin disappeared.

"I'm sorry about her Sakura." Jugo's voice was soft.

"It's okay Jugo she is hurt. I assume she had feelings for Sasuke."

"Yes."

"Well if I was her I can promise you I would be just as angry." She smiled. "He's fine Jugo. I can feel your worry it's part of being here you will notice that you feel other's more acutely here. He's fine and you have no reason to worry your urges will never happen here." She heard him sigh.

"I'm glad. Sakura I don't mean to be nosy but, are you…?"

"Yes Jugo I am and yes it is. I know, Go to bed Jugo…" He stood.

"I am happy he has you." She heard him leave.

"I think they're over here Kakashi."

"Yes Naruto I can see them." She felt the splash.

"Naruto you are an idiot."

"Sakura is that you." She rolled her eyes.

"Yes of course it is and don't be stupid enough to look."

"Of course not. I've got more honor than that."

"No you don't."

"Well that was before…" She knew what he meant. Before she became Sasuke's she liked that. Normally the idea of belonging to someone would have made a woman like her angry but, she wanted to belong to him.

"How is he?" She asked quietly.

"He's just moving forward not a whole lot to think about. It's stronger, the bond I can actually hear him now." She smiled.

"That must make it better for you." He sighed happily.

"It's good knowing he's safe."

"We will still have to deal with this when he get's back." Sakura nodded to herself more than to Kakashi.

"He plans on it. He left me a note before he snuck off so I couldn't go with him. He said that we would discuss everything when he returned. I think he meant you and Naruto and me."

"Well that is comforting."

"He trusts you Kakashi. He always did and he respects you." Kakashi smiled. "I know what he did hurt you but, after seeing Danzou…"

"I know, I understand his anger Sakura. I never wanted to hurt him. He respects me huh? Well that would be a change you two could care less. Naruto even threatened me." He sighed.

"I apologized."

Sasuke listened to their conversation through Naruto. He wasn't sure how he felt about Naruto knowing about he and Sakura, he had been thinking of their time together heedless of the fact that the closer he got to the Kemei the stronger the bond would become, he had felt Naruto desperately trying to block it out.

He couldn't hold onto his anger here. Sakura was right it was the Kemei it was supposed to keep peace after all. Even not being wielded it had an affect. It would have a permanent effect on the mountain.

He leapt and landed on a ridge. He could see something he was pretty sure it was the temple for the Kemei. A storm had hit and it was snowing heavily the wind was bitter. He needed a place to rest that was warm. His cloak just wasn't getting it. He found a cavern.

He crawled inside. It was small but, after the huts of the villagers he wasn't so bothered by small places. He leaned back and closed his eyes. His thoughts were sliding. "Naruto you might want to find something to do." He offered quietly then he let his mind drift to her soft eyes and how his heart was softening.

Naruto laughed and walked out to the garden where she sat and worked. "You really like it here don't you?"

"It's so peaceful. But, I think we both know that's not the reason I'm so content. Naruto I feel like things are finally like they should have been all along." He smiled at her.

"I know. I feel that way too." He smiled. "He misses you."

She smiled and blushed a little. "You know it's a little disconcerting knowing that you know about that. I think Kakashi knows too but, not in the same kind of detail that you probably do."

Naruto blushed to his toes. "No I don't I have done everything to try to avoid that and, the bond wasn't this strong till we got here. I played Shougi to make sure I was somewhere else completely. I like us being close but, not that close." She laughed and hit him. But, it wasn't painful.

Sasuke stood and stretched. He walked outside and looked up at the white temple he could see hidden in the clouds. He leapt to it and stood on the steps. He was here he had only traveled for a short time to get here but, for some reason it felt like a long time.

He walked to the door and looked at it. It was huge at least three times his height. He wondered what he should do he could slash the door but, this was about keeping peace. He knew that because of that there should be some kind of peaceful solution.

God this was really not his thing. Once again he had been taught to kill not to do things peacefully. He sighed. "Well it would be nice if there was just someone here to open the door."

"Well brother he didn't attack that's good he is thinking it through."

"Yes I am surprised brother I had truly thought you were wrong about him but, it seems he is the one that we were looking for; no reason to wait let's begin."

"Very good."

The door creaked open and he looked to the side. "Okay well that was easy." He walked in and it was dark but, he could still see.

He sighed and saw the expanse of a hallway and then the bells that marked Buddha he had not worshipped in years. He decided to do it even though it wasn't really something he was familiar with. He knelt and closed his eyes and let his mind quiet. Perhaps this was part of it.

He stayed like that quietly just trying to be one with the world then he slowly stood and rung the bells.

"Hello Sasuke." That voice had him frozen. His peace shattered.

He turned slowly. Danzou stood there watching him. "Well if it isn't the one that got away."

"Danzou."

Naruto frowned. Kakashi looked at him and frowned. "What's wrong."

"I can't feel him at all anymore. He went into the temple and then he was gone."

Kakashi sighed. "Well Naruto he is supposed to do this on his own."

"I know but, I don't like it." Suiguetsu had been around these people for a while now and he really liked them. He didn't think he would but they were good people and they didn't look at him differently at all. They accepted him. Even the annoying one that took everything seriously.

Jugo watched some children play with a ball. It was nice here he never felt like he was the least bit worried he would hurt someone.

Karin watched her and frowned. She hated her even though she couldn't properly feel that in this stupid place she hated her. Nasty bitch she just knew she was pregnant. She was going to have his baby. She frowned and turned away. Stupid bitch.

Sakura felt her leave and smiled. She really should realize that she couldn't do anything without Sakura being able to hear her. She felt badly for the girl a little she could feel that she really did like him.

"She wasn't meant for him Sakura that was always you." She raised a brow at Kakashi.

"You are nosy."

"You are loud." He said softly.

She smiled. "Well sensei I'm not sure how you know that but, I like the sound of it."

"I see a lot. Just because I don't talk about it doesn't mean I don't see it. He was very careful with you. No matter what. He pushed you away a little too hard." He smiled.

"You know a ninja never gets involved with a teammate." She said softly.

"Well it's just your luck he's not a Leaf ninja anymore." She rolled her eyes.

"What are we going to do when we get home? Everyone is gunning for him." He sighed.

"I know but, if he passes this test it won't matter will it."

"I'm afraid for him. If they try to hurt him Kakashi he would feel awful if he hurt a friend.

"I know but, he is the one that chose this."

"That's not fair and you know it." He sighed.

"We can't let him just do whatever he wants Sakura there has to consequences to his actions." He stopped at the animosity he felt.

"What kind of consequences?"

"I don't know Naruto. We'll have to see when we get home." Naruto frowned darkly. His anger was diffused so what would he be like if he were not on this mountain? Kakashi didn't think he wanted to know….

Sasuke met eyes with Danzou and frowned. This was him not an illusion he could see him. "What are you doing here you're dead?"

"This is part of your test." A voice from his left had him looking but he didn't take his senses away from Danzou.

"Who are you?"

"I am Atso and this is Sota." Two men were there tall with long white hair and soft green eyes. Sakura's eyes. He frowned.

"What do you mean he is part of the test?"

"We mean that he is the test." Sato said simply.

"Do I have to defeat him?"

"No you just have to make a choice." Sasuke looked at Danzou.

"What kind of choice."

"His death…" Sasuke reached for his blade. "Or…" He narrowed his gaze. Danzou smiled. "A life of peace with her." Sakura suddenly stood in the room next to Danzou. He smiled and reached for her. Sakura looked confused. Sasuke put himself in between them.

"Sasuke what's going on?" She saw Danzou. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"Quiet Sakura." She frowned and looked around trying to assess the situation. "What's going on?"

"It is a simple choice." Atso smiled. "To earn the Kemei you must know the cost of peace. So you must choose what is more important to you a life of peace with the woman you love or the death of the man that murdered your family."

"I won't have peace with her if he's alive it's not a fair choice." Sato sighed.

"Life is not fair young Sasuke or you would have a family and Danzou would not exist at all." Sasuke was shaking with rage.

He felt the hand on his arm and he closed his eyes in pain. He looked at her and she smiled softly. "I will love you no matter what you choose I understand."

He didn't know what to do. Damn it no, he couldn't let go that would mean letting his family's death go. He shook and pulled his blade. What would he do?

He screamed his frustration and fell to his knees. "My mother and father. My brother." He felt the tears and let them come. "All for his greed."

Sakura looked at him. "But, what would it solve? Will your family come back if he's dead? Are they haunting you do they want you to avenge them or are they watching you and wishing for your happiness?"

"You need to kill me. It's your life's goal me and then the Leaf. Destroy it all." He looked at Danzou and his eyes spun.

Sasuke closed his eyes and took shallow ragged breaths. Then he calmed himself closing off his mind. "I will not play your games anymore." He let his chakra flow out of him in one big wave. The voices stopped.

He took big gulps of air then he stood.

"How did you know? Our illusions are perfection there is no visual way to tell that they are false." He smiled and looked at the men.

"Sakura, She would have never stood still while Danzou sat there she knows what he did to me and the village she would have went after him." He laughed softly. "She doesn't have the sense to stay out of danger."

They laughed. "Well brother I believe we made a mistake on that one. "But, Sasuke the fact remains that you must make a choice. You see this is what the world is about. Sometimes we must give up what we love the most to keep it safe. Could you give her up to have her safe from Danzou?

"Yes." He answered. "I do love her but, I know Danzou and there is no way he would let us live happily."

"We can not give you the Kemei if you intend to use it to destroy the world with your hate. So this time no illusions you will have to decide." Atso smiled sadly.

They suddenly stood in the small village with Sakura. Then the rest of them were there too. They stood around him. "What is this?"

"This is the test. Now you must choose who will live and who will die the wielder of the Kemei must be able to decide what is best for all." Sato stepped forward.

"I am sorry but, this is the test after this you will either earn the Kemei or it will be lost to you forever." Sasuke watched him with glittering eyes.

They were in a white room everything was white. The floors the ceilings everything. He was surrounded his friends stood around him. He looked from one face to the other. Naruto was just as agitated at he was. His eyes were red. His teeth long.

"Now you must choose who lives and who dies." He growled at the men.

Sai's eyes grew large. "Well I'm doomed."

"Shut up Sai." Sakura moved forward. "Sasuke you don't have to do this." He watched her as she moved towards him. Her hair had grown long it was to her waist. It rippled like water and she looked like she was…He was pretty sure he paled. He looked at the rest of them and they all watched him in various levels of interest or shock. Karin was the only one not looking at him she was looking at Sakura with murder in her eyes. She touched his face. "Don't let them push you into this."

"Sakura…" He closed his eyes at her soft fingers and sighed. "I have to do this."

"I know." She smiled softly. "Don't worry I trust you."

"I'm sorry my dear but, you must come away from him this is his choice." Sakura glared at the men but, moved away. She could feel the power in them they could end all the people in this room and never lift a finger.

"Okay now you must choose." Sakura was suddenly in the arms of Danzou. "I assure, though he is an illusion he is most capable of killing her." Sasuke shook with rage at the scene in front of him his biggest fear he had seen this before with Karin but, this wasn't a friend this was Sakura and what he had done with Karin was impossible. She was already growing with his child. He knew in his head that wasn't possible but, there she was. He knew that they had only shared that night less than three days before. "You must decide what is best for all who's life would bring the stability, you must choose or she dies." He looked at him sadly.

Sakura struggled and snapped at the Danzou imposter. "How dare you this isn't fair you can't do that."

"I assure you we can and we must the Kemei is meant to keep the world at peace and you must know the cost of peace."

Sasuke finished for him. "Sacrifice." He met the eyes of the faces of his friends.

"Kill me do it you can't loose her Sasuke you can't." Naruto struggled against invisible bonds the red enveloped him as he lost control. "Damn it Sasuke what are you waiting for?"

"Stop Naruto." Sasuke was quiet but, the affect was immediate. Naruto's eyes were blue and his face was normal but filled with agony. He met his eyes. "Thank you Naruto you truly are my closest friend, you always were."

He walked to Sakura and smiled. "I love you Sakura Harano you saved me and you…" His eyes closed and he took the blade from the Danzou illusion. It disappeared He smiled down at her. "You are my only love."

She smiled even in the situation she was in. "I love you Sasuke Uchiha."

He turned and moved back. "Kakashi."

He met his eyes. "What is it Sasuke?"

"When you get back tell them that he's ready, nominate Naruto." He looked at his companions. "I wasn't very good to you. But, I am glad to have had you." He turned and looked at Sakura and held her gaze. He could hear Naruto's frantic thoughts as he smiled and took the kunai and stabbed himself….

He never felt the pain but, he heard the anguished screams. He sighed. "Well that was great." He sighed.

"You made the right choice. Sometimes we must realize we are the one that must die." Sasuke looked at them. "You have earned the right to wield the Kemei."

"Great…does that mean I get to spend my eternity with you?" He sighed. "That would make it official that my life really has been some sad joke." He shook his head. "Was Sakura truly pregnant?"

"Yes she is and, you only assume that you are dead."

Well that was true a Kunai to the heart, death was a fairly good assumption. "What do you mean? That was the test?"

"Yes and you passed. You have earned the Kemei what you do with it now is up to you."

He sighed. "That's not all though is it?"

"No I'm afraid not." Atso sighed.

"We must tell you all." Sasuke was afraid this wasn't something he wanted to know at all.

"Very well."

Sakura looked around what was happening. What was she doing. She couldn't be here in these woods trying to kill the only man she ever loved its not possible. She looked at her arm. Why had she done that?

She sighed and steeled herself. It was the only way. She leapt away.

Sasuke fought the sorrow of what had to happen it was killing him. He moved towards her at light speed so he could stop that thing from hurting her. The power of the Kemei allowed him to move at speeds he couldn't have imagined before.

He could feel Naruto coming. It would all happen now. He sighed. He could feel his companions as well. "I love you Sakura Harano." He whispered to himself.

He had to give up this time and start over it was part of the price. He had almost told them to go to hell but, he had agreed. He would just have to start over and this time he wouldn't make the same mistakes. The pain hit him.


End file.
